Una Navidad al puro estilo Robin
by An-nekopf
Summary: Especial de 31 días, sobre la Navidad y año nuevo y como nuestros héroes y mercenario preferidos viven esas vísperas alegres y coloridas tanto en familia, como con amigos y sus parejas o posibles amores.
1. 01 Day

**El inicio de la temporada navideña...**

Otro día más seria para cualquier persona, claro entre esas personas no se incluían Richard John Grayson, por qué este exactamente esa mañana cuando vio la fecha marcada en su calendario, 1 de diciembre, una sonrisa adorno su rostro y sin espera bajó corriendo aún en pijama al comedor en búsqueda no solo del desayuno sino también de los demás ocupantes de la casa.

Dick, rara vez se comportaba como el chico de 27 horas años que debía ser, pero cuando el mes de diciembre recién empezaba olvidaba por completo el que era un adulto muchas veces porque su niño interno estaba feliz de lo que ese mes traería ese año, siempre se alegraba de ello.

—¡Buenos días, a todos! —Gritó al llegar a su destino, irradiando y destilando felicidad por todos lados. Pero la respuesta del resto fue un gruñido molesto del resto de sus hermanos, que dos de ellos era huraños ya de por sí y uno que estaba desvelado, con una migraña de los mil diablos y un humor de pocos amigos, si ese día era otro de los típicos en la mansión Wayne.

—No griten... —Sé quejó Tim que tenía su rostro acotado sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa del comedor esperando el desayuno, porque se negaba a quedarse en cama por sobre ir a su trabajo en Wayne Company. Aunque su petición no fue escuchado porque Jason y Damian, por joderle la existencia comenzaron a gritar y molestarlo, sacándolo de casillas y haciendo que el tercer petirrojo al final se fue del comedor o quiso intentarlo porque sin mediar palabra Dick lo detuvo.

—¡Vamos chicos sonrían, porque estamos en la época de compartir en familia, amigos y esa pareja especial! —Gritó con enorme alegría Dick aún abrazando a Tim, que después de muchos intentos por huir se rindió al no tener la fuerza suficiente para quitarse de encima a su hermano mayor.

Las dos ovejas negras de la familia Wayne intercambiaron miradas mostrando su molestia de lo que significaban esas palabras, porque en algo concordaban Damian y Jason era que detestaba esa fecha por lo cursi que se ponía el mayor de los petirrojos sobre todo sus estúpidas e incómodas reuniones "familiares" que terminaban en un desastre de proporciones catastróficas y siempre peores que las del año anterior. El rebelde y el demonio de la familia sin mediar palabra huyeron del comedor por la ventana que hace unos minutos atrás Alfred, había abierto para que entrara un poco de aire mañanero, siendo una perfecta ruta de escape para estos, dejando detrás a su hermano mayor hablando solo bueno casi solo porque seguía reteniendo al pobre del cerebrito de la familia.

El día siguió como normalmente sería aquel primero de diciembre, que aún no daba señales de dejar caer su manto helado y blanco sobre la sombría ciudad mostrando que se atrasaría ese año, cosa que desilusionó al acróbata que lo reflejaba en su cara larga al no ver pistas de la nieve que siempre caracterizó Gotham y a la misma vez hacia que los delincuentes tomarán un descanso por el clima; para el resto de los petirrojos no les importó aquel detalle y menos su mentor que sin mediar palabra tomaron esa misma noche otra de patrullaje normal, donde Dick tomó como compañero a Damian.

Todo seguía corriendo con tranquilidad algunos robos se habían elevado porque aprovechaban el clima aún posible para sus fechorías delictivas, como algunos pocos villanos hacían de las suyas otros como Poison Ivy habían tomado un tiempo de descanso por el clima frío por sus preciosas plantas.

-¡Es la décima sexta vez que suspirar, Nightwing. Sigue así y te juro que te daré un motivo para que andes idiota! —Le amenazó ya irritado y con el entrecejo fruncido hasta parecía que dolería de la fuerza que aplicaba en aquel gesto el joven quinto maravilla, que se movía por los techos en compañía del antiguo vigilante de Blüdhaven.

Sin embargo esas palabras fueron ignoradas o pasadas por alto por el mayor que seguía en el mismo estado anímico desde que comenzó la noche, Damian no comprendió y no quería hacerlo él porque el otro estaba así aunque pensaba que tenía que ver con la ridiculez que tenía acerca de la Navidad, desde los tres años que llevaba en la mansión viviendo solo veía aquella festividad como algo estúpido e insensato, una forma de tonta de gastar dinero, recibir visitas molestas de parientes que nunca has conocido en tu vida o solo te joden tu existencia, tener las charlas más incómodas y bochornosas posibles, sí, en definitiva para Damian, Navidad era una tontería. Aún así, al ver el rostro decepcionado de Dick que lanzaba al cielo nocturno como si esperaba que algo pasara y no lo hacía por más que lo desease, le revolvió algo en su interior como muy pocas veces lo había tenido por el mayor o mejor dicho por aquella mirada cobalto debatiéndose entre la decepción y la desilusión.

La patrulla terminó a medianoche y todos regresaron a la mansión a descansar. El cuerpo de Damian demandaba dormir, porque cada músculo se quejaba de dolor por exigirse más de lo habitual —Aunque lo atribuía a que era recibió de los días anteriores sobre todo uno en específico que tuvo una lucha junto al resto del clan contra Bate— pero aún a pesar de todo eso su mente se negaba a dejarlo conciliar el tan anhelado sueño, gruño molesto antes de patinar las sábanas y justo cuando se disponía a levantarse por casualidad o destino sus ojos turquesa vieron a través de la ventana de su habitación como unos pequeños copos de nieve caían de forma lenta, y de sus labios brotaron las palabras:

—Es la primera nevada... —Y como si su mente estuviera confabulando con el clima de Gotham, le lanzó el recuerdo del circense y el rostro decepcionado que tenía al ver que la nieve no había llegado— Grayson —Sin detenerse a tomar su bata o un par de pantuflas o algo, salió de su habitación siendo seguido por Titus, que al notar que su dueño saldría del cuarto se fue detrás de él.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto del susodicho y entró importándole poco la privacidad ajena, solo importándole quizás un poco el devolverle la estúpida y boba sonrisa de niño pequeño que tenía esa mañana su hermano mayor, se lanzó a la cama del acróbata y lo saco como despertó de la cama de la manera más "suave" que podía tener el ex asesino con el mayor logrando su cometido de despertarlo.

-¿Damian? —Comentó Dick al mirar a todos lados mientras se sentaba en el piso y apartaba un poco las sábanas de su cuerpo mostrando que estaba durmiendo con un par de bóxers y una camisa, muy diferente al menor que tenía una pijama completa.

Pero el nombrado no le dio tiempo a que el otro despabilada para tomar del brazo al único hijo de los voladores Grayson y arrastrarlo a la ventana que había en el cuarto del mayor, la cual abrió y ordenó a Dick que viera a fuera, el gitano sin entender nada pero queriendo complacer a su hermanito hizo lo pedido quedando sin habla al notar que lo que tanto había pedido se había cumplido, la primera nevada en Gotham estaba cayendo y llenando de manto blanco las calles de manera tan armoniosa y tranquila.

Damian miró alegre y satisfecho el ver cómo Grayson volvía a ser él, sobretodo ver esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba surcar esos labios y como sacaba la mano por la ventana para intentar hacer por lo menos que uno de los copos de nieve que caían cayera en sus manos.

 _ **~...Viernes**_ __ _ **01 de diciembre de 2017...~**_


	2. 02 Day

**Recuérdelo, pero no vivas de ello.**

Para Richard John Grayson, o mejor conocido como Dick o Nightwing, las fechas festivas y relativas a la Navidad viene siempre acompañado de recuerdos lindos y hermosos de la familia, bueno eso es lo que mejor pensaba aquel acróbata, sobre todo cuando recordaba con una sonrisa como sus padres y los mismos miembros del circo siempre celebraban aquella festividad, claro a veces esas épocas también significaba trabajo pero siempre era hecho con alegría. Los regalos era lo de menos para Dick, lo importante para él desde que era un niño era solo era convivir con su familia aquellas fechas, y luego lo siguió haciendo con su nueva familia adoptiva, siendo él, el chicle que los juntaba y atraía a todos para convivir en familia.

~...~

Para Jason Peter Todd, el anti héroe y forajido de la familia Wayne como una de las dos ovejas negras de la familia y uno de los pocos que no tenía muchos buenos recuerdos de una Navidad. Viviendo en el Criminal Halley, ¿Qué se puede esperar de una buena vida? Sobre todo de un pobre huérfano y una rata callejera que nunca vio la bondad y humildad del mundo durante sus pocos años de vida, sin embargo, el gran y temido Red Hood, si tenía un recuerdo agradable cuando aún era un huérfano de 10 años.

Fue un día de Navidad, paseaba por las calles de Gotham muriéndose de frío de aquel mes más helado que había tenido en su vida podía ver cómo la otra gente estaba feliz y alegre por esas fechas, una vida de lujo que él no podía ostentar y estaba a punto de regresar a su hogar —que era un edificio abandonado y casi cayendo a pedazos, ubicado en Criminal Hally— cuando se encontró con un hombre mayor vestido de Santa Claus que estaba regañando juguetes a los niños que pasaban por allí, en un principio el desconfiado Jason creyó que este nunca le daría algo aquel hombre pero se equivocó porque este se acercó a él y le extendió un oso de felpa muy bonito, quizás el más hermoso que sus propios ojos había visto; sonrió y le agradeció aquel hombre el gesto dado que sería el único hasta que Bruce Wayne apareció en su vida para cambiarla, claro que al principio fue para bien, luego mal y después todo se solucionó un poco, hasta que por fin tuvo una estabilidad.

~...~

Para Timothy Jackson Drake, Navidad era su festividad también favorita cuando era un crío y su madre biológica seguía con vida aún pero, cuando ella se fue de su lado para que el pequeño Tim quedara solo con su padre que después la reemplazó con otra mujer el puesto que ella antes ocupaba en la casa como también la atención del padre del menor solo para ella, Tim, olvido lo que era una Navidad alegre y llena de sonrisas porque comenzó a ser reemplazadas por una donde él cenaba solo porque su padre y madrastra se iba a celebrar aquella festividad lejos del menor en otro país dejándolo a su suerte.

Cuándo tercer petirrojo se unió a la familia Wayne volvió a revivir aquella alegría, sobretodo porque el mismo mayordomo Alfred, se encargó de alegrarle la Navidad como también este mismo lo empujaba siempre a estar en las reuniones de esa fecha, pero, la Navidad que más recuerda y guarda con cariño; era aquella donde la vivió junto a sus mejores amigos Connor Kent y Bart Allen, y el resto de los Titanes pero, sobre todo el regalo de Navidad que le dio Superboy y ese era un beso. A partir de aquel 24 de diciembre, siempre recibió su beso ya fuera esa fecha o el resto de días del año junto a un par de caricias y demás.

~...~

Para Damian Bruce Wayne, el único hijo de sangre del príncipe de Gotham y la hija del líder de la Liga de los Asesinos. Un chico que tuvo que crecer más rápido igual o peor que el mismo Jason Todd, solo con la diferencia que su propia progenitora y su abuelo querían volverlo el perfecto guerrero frío, sin sentimientos y calculador, lo hubieran logrado de no ser por ser dejado a la mano de su padre y que el mismo menor decidiera buscar su propio camino y ser un vigilante de Gotham como hacer el bien para la demás gente y no solo para él. Vivir con los asesinos significó más entrenamiento de todo tipo u ninguna celebración ni siquiera de cumpleaños propiamente de cualquier persona por eso cuando llegó a la mansión y Dick se encargó de él y enseñarle lo que nunca tuvo acceso.

No tuvo una buena primera Navidad pero el esfuerzo y el cariño con lo que intento mostrarle y claro obligarlo a participar en aquella festividad por parte del primer Robin, le hizo ver lo que trataba aquella festividad pero la mejor de las navidades que vivió fue la primera que pasó junto a su segundo mejor amigo Jonathan Samuel Kent, el actual y nuevo Superboy y el hijo de Clark Kent. Era cierto, que no le simpatizo en primera cuenta y no se llevaron bien pero con el pasar del tiempo limaron sus asperezas entre ambos hijos de los héroes de Gotham City y Metropolis, hasta que podían quizás llamar ese compañerismo en algo como amistad y aunque no lo admitía en voz alta, el hijo del murciélago estaba alegre de ver la sonrisa que provocó en él mitad kriptoniano al ver el regalo que le consiguió para él.

 _ **~...Sábado**_ __ _ **02 de diciembre...~**_


	3. 03 Day

**Un día de diciembre con los Outlaws.**

Jason, caminaba de regreso a la base de operaciones que tenía los Outlaws actualmente, había salido para ir por un par de víveres que hacían falta pero comenzaba a arrepentirse del frío, sin embargo mientras más caminaba por el manto blanco de nieve que cubría en las calles y caminos pensó y rememoró aquellos viejos recuerdos de él donde vivía en la mansión Wayne de niño y como esos específicos días Alfred, preparaba el mejor chocolate caliente con malvaviscos del mundo, y que siempre le dejaba un montón de galletas para que las comiera, si eran buenos tiempos aquellos sentado junto a la chimenea de la sala de estar y quedarse frente a esta por horas leyendo. Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza no tardó mucho en llegar a la base donde se encontró con de paso con Artemis, que extrañamente para el pelinegro notó que andaba hermosamente vestida de civil y un poco lápiz labial y otro poco más de maquillaje en su rostro, para el forajido no fue difícil pensar que aquella pelirroja quizás aceptó la propuesta de salir con Dick, su hermano mayor desde que ambos se conocieron estos dos tuvieron ciertamente una atracción entre sí que no pudo pasar desapercibida por Jason, aún por más intentos que hiciera el circense se le notaba que quería salir con la amazona del desierto.

—Si vas a salir con Dickface, te aviso que lleves un buen rollo de preservativos, porque la palabra cita y chica en la misma oración para Goldy Boy significa coger en medio o después de esa —Comentó con diversión y una sonrisa maliciosa, pero la amazona no se tomó a nada bien su bromista carácter y antes de que buscará represalias en contra de él salió corriendo a donde debía estar la cocina riendo de su travesura.

Jason no era idiota conocía muy bien a su hermano y aún mejor el que significaba cada cosa que hacía, al igual que el resto de robins, y sabía que esa chica no regresaría si un buen polvo con el gitano de aquella salida o quizás el pobre chico acróbata terminará en el hospital, cualquiera de las dos posibilidades eran más probables conociendo el carácter de su compañera en ciertas cosas. Se fue a la cocina y dejó las compras encima del mesón mientras comenzaba a guardarlas cada una en su sitio, con total tranquilidad ya no muriendo del frío porque con suerte aquel lugar tenía calefacción para evitarlo, siguió así su tarea hasta que escuchó el ruido de alguien entrando a la cocina y no era necesario el voltearlo a ver porque solo podía diferenciarlo por el ruido de los pasos para saber que era Bizarro, y no la amazona renegada que había llegado.

—¿Aún sigue trabajando en el pedazo de chatarra alienígena? —Preguntó con diversión el mayor por edad, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente si preparaba algo de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. El clon de Superman miro al chico con calma porque sabía que a diferencia de la única chica del grupo, este no hacía sus comentarios tan en serio sobre lo que él trabajaba y hasta a veces se ofreció a ayudarlo.

—Es fascinante aún el mecanismo y demás que tienen, seguiré aún investigando y ocupando la ingeniería inversa para reconstruirlo y poder probarlo —Le explicó Bizarro con ese tono tranquilo que siempre cargaba encima desde que presentó su cambio de ser después que Lex lo salvara de su inminente muerte.

Jason había aprendido a querer ese nuevo Bizarro pero aún extrañaba el viejo, el cómo lo abrazaba y siempre lo buscaba por cualquier cosa que pedía explicación o cuando le hacía ojitos de cachorro bajo la lluvia fría por querer salir con él a las compras o en su debido caso ir a la mansión, de verdad extrañaba ese viejo Bizarro que lo abrazaba cada que podía y lo comparaba con un gato debes en cuando, su mirada se dirigió de manera fugaz al susodicho que se preparaba su bebida con cafeína con serenidad y ajeno de lo que la mente de su compañero y líder de equipo se aquejaba entre pensamientos, Jason había ganado con el nuevo Bizarro un compañero con quien hablar más fluidamente y desahogarse más abiertamente, además era casi su conejillo de indias para sus experimentos e inventos divertidos en los que él aceptaba sin rechistar el participar, ni que hablar de esas veces que ambos leían debes en cuando algún libro. Si quizás perdió a un amigo, pero también ganó otro en el proceso y por más que extrañase a ese antiguo Bizarro debía de acostumbrarse y aceptar al nuevo él.

—Iré a limpiar mis armas, avísame si quieres de mí ayuda o algo con tu experimento loco, grandote —Con eso dicho Jason salió de la cocina después de arreglar las pocas cosas que faltaban ser ordenadas olvidando por completo sus deseos de un chocolate caliente, o estar frente a una chimenea.

Salió de la cocina dejando solo a Bizarro que miro al otro marcharse como tampoco pasó desapercibido su extraña forma de comportarse con él hace unos pocos minutos, mientras Jason como dijo anteriormente al clon de Superman, este se dispuso a limpiar sus armas como era su costumbre y aún más por las bajas temperaturas se acostumbraba aún más ser precavido con sus pistolas y demás armas porque a veces algunas modificaciones eran demasiado sensibles a los cambios de clima extremo, y muchas veces lo había probado en carne propia eso.

—Genial...—Murmuró molesto como chasqueo la lengua en desagrado al dar se cuenta que efectivamente el metal se había quebrado en una pequeña fracción una de las funciones de su pistola y eso solo implicaba arreglarla desde ya o arriesgarse a que esta se trabe en medio de la acción, y sin demora comenzó a arreglarla.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su trabajo de arreglar sus armas que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en la estancia que estaba, hasta que esta se paró enfrente suyo y le tendió una taza humeante de algún líquido caliente, dejó su atención en su calibre 45 para ver a la persona encontrando que era Bizarro y aún seguía sin entender porque le ofrecía aquella bebida caliente, pero el clon se le adelantó y dijo:

—Creo que era una buena idea para pasar el frío de esta época —Jason, dejó lo que tenía entre sus manos sobre la mesita para limpiarse las manos con un trapo y tomar finalmente la taza, y descubrir su contenido delicioso, era chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, justamente lo que él llevaba pensando desde hace horas el tomar y olvido preparárselo y no dudo sacar una pequeña sonrisa por ello.

—Gracias, Bizarro —Dijo alegre y agradecido el forajido, sin ningún temor ni nada de mostrar su sonrisa ahora amplía algo que muy pocas personas habían logrado ver de él. Le dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida caliente sacándole un ronroneo de placer, claro no se comparaba al que hacía Alfred pero eso no le quitaba el valor sentimental que tenía el otro.

El clon y el forajido al final terminaron viendo una ronda de películas mientras bebían su taza de chocolate y claro comían algunas botanas y galletas que había por allí en la cocina guardadas pero siempre evitando tocar las cosas de Artemis si no querían perder la vida o un brazo por hacerlo.

 _ **~...Domingo**_ _ **03 de diciembre 2017...~**_


	4. 04 Day

**En el cielo una estrella, y un deseo.**

—Déjate de tus estúpidos cuentos, Grayson —Le corto el hilo del cuento que le estaba narrando el joven adulto que estaba enfundado en el traje de Nightwing. Dick boqueo un rato al ser detenido de su historia pero eso no evitó que cerrará su boca, porque se soltó a reír y revolverle los cabellos azabache del otro ante la molestia del menor.

—Oh vamos Little D, ¿Acaso nunca lo has hecho? —Le cuestionó el vigilante de Blüdhaven, al ahora mayor chico de 18 años que aún era el actual Robin, pero ya era cuestión de tiempo para que su padre se jubilase y le entregase el manto como se lo prometió desde que cumplió años ese mismo año.

Después de aquella discusión el chico maravilla decidió por darla por termina con irse del lugar sin mediar palabra, aún por más intentos de Dick de enseñarle modales como de Alfred, el chico siempre se mostraba hostil y huraño cuando se trataba de cosas que para él era tontas, muy tontas.

El joven Wayne llegó a su hogar donde se cambio de ropa o mejor dicho solo se quedó en con sus bóxers negros y ajustados y se metió a su cama trato de conciliar el sueño más no podía, dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama hasta que con un gruñidos decidió levantarse, extrañamente las palabras de Grayson, seguía revoloteando su cabeza una y otra vez de forma insistente hasta fastidiarlo por lo estúpido que sonaba el pedirle un deseo a una estrella.

Así pasó el tiempo y aquellas palabras su hermano mayor y figura paterna no paraba de insistirle con ese tema todas las navidades, lo peor del caso es que en lugar de sacarle de sus casillas con el tiempo se acostumbró a ello hasta ese mismo día estaba allí parado viendo el firmamento desde aquel edificio del montón que había en Gotham, ignorando el frío del lugar y solo concentrándose en esa estrella en específico, la tan afamada estrella que cumple deseos.

—Esto es tonto...—Murmuro entre dientes negando levemente con la cabeza, pensando que tan bajo había caído para pensar en pedirle un deseo a un pedazo de roca a quizás tres mil kilómetros lejos de su atmósfera, pero allí estaba. Volvió a suspirar molesto antes de mirar el hermoso firmamento— Tu ganas... —Dijo de forma casi tan imposible para una persona normal escucharlo antes de cerrar sus ojos y pensar su deseo.

Cuando los hermosos jade volvieron a mostrarse, Damian, pudo apreciar como una hermosa nevada comenzaba a caer de forma armoniosa y tranquila, demasiado diferente al resto que hubo ese tiempo hasta algo lo orilló extender su brazo y abrir la palma de su mano donde en pocos segundo cayó un copo de nieve que se derritió a los pocos segundos. Para el pelinegro aquello era extraño pero a la vez relajante, dio una fuerte respiración y supo que las sorpresas estaban a la orden del día o mejor dicho noche, porque no tardó mucho que alguien lo acompañara en aquel lugar para ver la preciosa vista de Gotham siendo tapada por un hermoso manto blanco uniforme.

—Alfred, me pidió que te trajera esto si venía a verte —Dijo una voz muy familiar para el mayor de los dos en el lugar. Una pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa se surco en sus labios, creyendo que en parte su regalo había sido llevado con tiempo claro faltando un factor de por medio en este, pero ya sabría arreglárselas.

—Cállate Jon, y pasame uno de los termos de chocolate caliente que preparó Pennyworth —No quito en ningún momento su sonrisa, que ni era pretenciosa ni nada, solo era una sonrisa alegre y hasta serena, una sonrisa que muy pocos han visto.

Damian se acercó a Jon que se había sentado en la cornisa a unos pocos metros lejos de él, y Jon le devolvió la sonrisa al murciélago porque él sabía que el ex asesinó estaba feliz con su presencia, a pesar de las innumerables peleas, desacuerdos y demás que han tenido desde el primer día que se conocieron por obligación de ambos padres de cada uno.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en aquel lugar, hasta Jon le entregó su capa de Superboy a Damian para que tuviera calor extra aunque sabía que el propio traje de Robin estaba hecho para estos climas no le hacía falta el tenerle cuidado y aprecio a la salud del que era su amigo y amor de la infancia. El hijo del murciélago por su lado, no negó ni dio negativa alguna de aquel gesto hasta le gusto ver la sonrisa boba y el sonrojo de las mejillas de Kent, eran pequeños sacrificios de su orgullo con tal de verlo así de sonriente y él estaba dispuesto el hacerlo las veces que fueran necesarias. Además el mismo Damian, no tenía miedo ni preocupación que alguien intentara llevarse el corazón de chico de acero porque él sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y el mismo amor era recíproco, solo le quedaría dar el siguiente paso pero eso aún faltaba y solo quería seguir disfrutando esta pequeño picnic bajo la nieve en uno de los tantos techos de un edificio cualquiera de la ciudad en compañía de Superboy, de su mejor amigo, de su amor, de su Jon.

 ** _~...Lunes_** ** _04 de diciembre 2017...~_**


	5. 05 Day

**Una Navidad juntos.**

Conner ese preciso 24 de diciembre decidió jugarse un poco su vida, y se mentalizo desde muy temprano como evitar que el padre adoptivo de su novio y sus hermanos no lo fueran a matar con cualquier arma de kriptonita por lo que estaba a punto a de hacer.

Kent, aún a pesar de llegar cinco años de relación de novios y más siete de amistad —desde los 12 años cuando ambos se conocieron hasta los 17 años que fue en el mismo cumpleaños que su relación dio el siguiente paso, de amigos a novios— sabía que el clan de los murciélagos no estarían en nada felices de su relación y menos que en el mismo día que se volvieron novios le robo la virginidad al menor, eso le costó varios huesos rotos y un par de balas de kriptonita después propinados por Jason y Dick que fueron los primeros en descubrirlo, y claro como descubrirlo si el menor casi no caminaba estable y tenía varias marcas de chupetones y unas leves mordidas en su cuerpo. Si ese día casi muere, y los que le siguieron fueron iguales pero el riesgo valía la pena y más aún al verle la hermosa sonrisa que solo su novio le dedicaba a él, esa sonrisa y tenerlo en brazos como escuchar el "te amo" de sus labios era suficiente como para tener al mismísimo Batman buscando su cabeza.

—Muy bien Conner, no cometas un error o quizás dejes viudo a Tim...-se auto convenció mirando desde el aire a una considerable distancia de la mansión, lejos de los radares del murciélago una área que le enseño Tim a esconderse y esperarlo para sus innumerables escapadas nocturnas.

Tim no era un santo de devoción, a pesar de toda esa cara de chico bueno que no rompe un plato porque fue el quien en realidad arrastró a la cama a Conner aquella noche, y siguió provocando a Superboy de diferentes formas para casi morir tiempo después de ser descubiertos teniendo relaciones o después de estas, era cruel y hasta Conner llego a pensar que su novio se divertía de ver todo lo que pasaba con sus dos hermanos sobre protectores.

Espero un tiempo hasta ver que su presa que acababa de salir al balcón, escapando como siempre de la fiesta que había dentro de la mansión, una pequeña fiesta de beneficencia que estaba auspiciando el padre adoptivo del chico y de las cuales el menor detestaba por ser casi carne fresca para los herederos de las empresas influyentes que asistían hasta ancianos se le querían tirar encima, corría suerte si estaba Jason a su lado porque el cumplí mejor su papel de hermano mayor de alejar a esos intrusos muy diferente lo que era Dick que en esos momentos se debía pensar que está coqueteando con alguna o un grupo completo de mujeres.

—¿Pero qué luz se deja ver allí? ¿Es el sol que sale ya por los balcones de levante? Sal, hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna, que está pálida y ojerosa porque vence tu hermosura cualquier ninfa de tu coro-comentó con una sonrisa y apareciendo flotando frente a Tim con lo único que los separaba era el mismo barandal de hierro decorado. Una de las manos de Superboy, acaricio con suavidad la mejilla porcelana de su pareja escuchando el suspiro suave salir de sus labios. Él sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al estar allí como Superboy y no como Conner Kent.

—Romeo, Romeo-murmuro de forma suave Tim siguiendo el papel que su novio estaba jugando- ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no renuncias al nombre de tus padres? Y si careces de valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto-exclamó con una sonrisa mientras toma la mano de Conner para enredarla entre las suyas propias, solo para ser correspondido con un beso suave en la frente por el otro pelinegro.

Conner y Tim se soltaron a reír levemente juntando sus frentes y al callar se quedaron viendo fijamente de forma hipnotizante como si quisieran ahogarse en los ojos del contrario, y de forma lenta rompieron su poca distancia entre ambos para que sus labios se encontrasen y fundiesen entre sí, disfrutaron del gesto romántico y cariñoso por un largo tiempo antes de separarse y quedarse así de juntos.

El clon de Superman ni dudo dos segundos en tomar entre sus brazos al chico y raptárselo del lugar, aunque sabía que más tarde irían a buscar y no precisamente por buenos fines de parte de los Wayne.

Tardaron un par de minutos de vuelo llegar al departamento de Kent, donde el pequeño petirrojo como don Juan por su casa se fue a cambiar sus ropas de gala por algo más sencillo que tuviera en el guardarropa su novio, siendo esta una de tantas camisas que ostentaban el símbolo de Superboy de Conner y un par de boxers también pertenecientes al dueño del departamento, porque a quien iba a engañar al menor le encantaba usar su ropa y esa pequeña maña no se iba a quitar ni con golpes.

Le sencillas era el estilo de vida de Conner uno que compartía mutuamente con Tim, a pesar de vivir en una enorme mansión. No había mucha decoración dentro del pequeño hogar, pero la calidez y compañía era lo que más se sentía en el lugar, era su pequeño nido de amor, uno que el par acomodo y amuebló a su gusto y donde se quedaba a vivir un tiempo Tim —Cuando todos no notaban su ausencia o estaban ocupados en misiones externas, se daba esos pequeños lujos—. El mayor entro a la cocina con rapidez y pensó un tiempo que escoger con exactitud, y sin espera tomo una botella de vino blanco y una pequeña tarta de frutillas que había comprado recientemente por la mañana, y los llevo a la sala donde arreglo todo para su pequeña celebración de Navidad, ya que cada quien había celebrado con sus familias ahora solo les quedaba su tiempo de pareja.

—Oye si me hubieras dicho que sacarías una botella de vino, mejor me hubiera puesto más presentable que esto-comentó ingresando a la sala de estar Tim con un par de risas, que fueron acompañadas por unas nerviosas del clon. Kon sabía que no iba enserio con sus palabras, pero aún le quedaba esa pequeña vocecita que le decía que todo debía estar bien para lo que iba a hacer.

El menor se sentó en el sofá, o mejor dicho se acurrucó entres los brazos de Superboy ronroneando de gusto por el calor que emanaba el contrario, recordándole la suerte que tenía cada día de tenerlo allí así lado vivo y junto a él, más allá de sólo amigos sino como pareja, y el mismo Conner estaba igual de agradecido de regresar a la vida y tener esta oportunidad. Por un momento ambos olvidaron la comida y la bebida solo para estar así abrazados y acostados en el sofá, escuchando a lo lejos la tranquilidad que rara vez se encontraba en Gotham por esas fechas.

Se quedaron así unos minutos antes de finalmente decidir tomar un copa de vino blanco y comer un poco de la pequeña tarta de frutillas, o eso pensaba Tim hasta que Conner le pasó su copa ya llena con un pequeño regalo dentro de esta, que dejó pasmado al joven Red Robin que sin pensarlo metió un par de sus dedos dentro de la copa que tiempo después abandonó en la mesita de la sala de estar, porque toda su atención estaba enfocada en una sola cosa y esa era, un anillo, un hermoso anillo de plata con unas pequeñas diamantes y en medio estaba un zafiro un poco más grande.

Solo necesito el encontrar esa sortija para saber que estaba tramando Conner, y no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto y sin mediar palabra se lanzó encima de su novio para besarlo varias veces hasta perder el aliento, y vio como Kent le sonrió alegre y pregunto:

—¿Eso es un sí a nuestro compromiso?-la sonrisa más amplia no se hizo esperar por parte del contrario, que le siguió atacando con varios besos cortos pero llenos de cariño. Conner abrazo al pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su novio, para apegarlo más cerca de él.

—¿Y cuándo te he dicho lo contrario alguna vez algo?-cuestionó con una sonrisa sin dejar de abrazar a Conner. Era el mejor regalo que le había dado hasta el momento Tim, y estaba volviéndolo demasiado sentimental casi al punto de echarse a llorar porque sus mismos ojos se lo estaban avisando al sentir como picaban.

Los besos cariñosos y llenos de amor quedaron en segundo plano para dar paso a los hambrientos y necesitados de más acción, como sus manos no se quedaron quietas, comenzaron a buscar el tocar al contrario sentir en la yema de sus dedos la piel desnuda y caliente del otro, la ropa fue arrancada de sus cuerpos y el espacio del sofá y comodidad que le ofrecía fue insuficiente para el par así que el clon de Superman, cargo en sus brazos a Tim y se fueron a su cuarto a seguir con su celebración olvidado por completo el ruido de los fuegos artificiales que inundaron el cielo con colores rojos y verdes.

 **~...** ** _Martes 05 de diciembre 2017_** **...~**


	6. 06 Day

**Un cuento Navideño para Jason.**

 **Parte 1.**

—¡Lárgate, antes que te meta una puta bala en la cabeza para que me dejes de joder tú también!-le gritó enfurecido Jason ya hecho una furia total, descargando su enojo y odio hacia la única persona que quizás aún no se rendía con él y al ver que este se negaba a hacerle caso, sacó una de sus pistolas ya amenazandolo más directo- Te dije, ¡Que te largaras!-le gritó más fuerte.

—Como tú quieras Jay...-aceptando ya evitando molestar más al otro que no estaba bromeando con matarlo, el mejor que nadie sabía que sus amenazas no eran solo palabras y la vieja cicatriz en su cuello lo comprobaba. Pero, antes de irse el menor dejo una pequeña caja de regalo en la mesa de la entrada del pequeño departamento y en un tan bajo murmuró- Feliz Navidad...-con eso dicho el tercer petirrojo salió del departamento.

Jason respiro con más fuerza calmando su enojo antes de bajar su arma y regresar a beber a su sofá en la sala de estar que ahora que era un desastre total, estaba harto de todo y todos extrañamente algo dentro de él evitaba que se suicidara a pesar de sus deseos de acabar con su mierda de vida, más aún al saber que al chico que tanto amaba desde que lo conoció cuando era solo Robin lo dejó por otro a la primera oportunidad, y esa fue su muerte. Claro recibió la ayuda de Tim, que estaba paciente y casi no se quejaba de nada de lo que el otro hiciese aún si eso significará que terminará con huesos, nariz y labios rotos y algunas más heridas de cortadas superficiales y profundas por los ataques constantes que le daba Jason en cualquier arranque de ira que tuviese, y que el menor que por más inteligente que fuera no se alejaba de su lado, hasta ahora.

Jason se quedó completamente dormido después de su casi terminar su décima quinta cerveza de la noche, sin notar como el televisor de su sala de estar se apaga por sí solo al igual que las luces del lugar, el frío comenzó a incrementar a pesar de que el termostato estuviera encendido mientras se escucha el tic-tac del reloj del lugar marcando las doce en punto, y lo hubieran pasado por desapercibido Jason pero el sonido prolongado de metal siendo arrastrado por el piso del departamento, como si alguien estuviera moviendo cadenas. Eso obligó a despertar al forajido, y tomo su arma dispuesto a encarar a la persona que se hozó en entrar a su hogar, pero como si algo atrajera su arma se le fue arrancada de manera rápida y súbita mientras el frío de la habitación ya se volvía insoportable hasta que una figura esposa y transparente apareció justo en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y el baño principal. Jason boqueo hasta parpadeo creyendo que era una ilusión de su mente alcoholizada pero no, estaba viendo aquella persona que juró nunca más encontrar en vida, a su padre, Willis Todd...

—Jason, no tengo mucho tiempo...-dijo aquel ser entrando a la habitación arrastró las cadenas que para mayor sorpresa del otro estaban amarradas a su cintura y al final de estas habían unas pesadas cajas, idénticas a las de caja fuerte- Eh venido a advertirte...-mirando a su hijo con los ojos muertos, y mostrándose como fue asesinado en vida.

—¿Advertirme, de que o porqué? Diablos, sabía que no debí tomar esa última cerveza, ahora estoy alucinando-se auto regaño como sus manos restregaron su cansado rostro, tratando de negar lo evidente frente a sus ojos y el mismo Willis se dio cuenta.

El ente tomó una de sus cadenas y de forma rápida y hasta precisa enlazó la pierna de su único hijo y dio un fuerte jalón obligando al otro moverse y caerse al piso arrastrándolo hasta donde él estaba, a pesar de los intentos del otro por liberarse pero extrañamente sus manos atravesaban las cadenas dejándolo más aterrado y vulnerable. El rostro muerto y asqueroso de Willis se acercó dejando escasos centímetros de su primogénito, y su mirada era llena de seriedad esa que solo le daba terror de niño cuando sabía lo que significaba aquello, y dijo:

—Escucha bien, o tú mismo, cargaras con cadenas más pesadas que las mías, Jason...-es advertencia dejó más claramente asustado al otro, era como si volviera a hacer un niño y había hecho algo para enojar a su padre- Serás visitado por tres espíritus, uno tras otro. Escúchalos, o tu futuro será igual al mío o uno peor te esperará en el camino. En cuanto a mi, no te preocupes mocoso porque nunca más me veras...-con eso dicho el ente se alejó con rapidez del muchacho de veintitantos años.

La pierna de Jason fue liberada y vio con total terror como su padre floto hasta la ventana la cual dejó abierta en par en par y desapareció por esta llevándose consigo las cadenas y cajas con el. Apenas se había ido, Jason se levantó casi cayendo porque sus piernas no respondía por el miedo mismo, algo dentro de él pidió que viera atrás vez de la ventana y como si fuera empujado se acercó al borde de esta para asomarse.

El lugar estaba lleno de fantasmas, iban de aquí y allá con inalcanzable prisa al igual que se lamentaban en gran parte de su carrera. Cada uno de esos fantasmas cargaban pesadas cadenas de diferentes tamaños y algunas más largas que otras. Jason por más que intento no pudo identificar un rostro familiar aunque fuera algún pobre diablo que murió por un bala suya, no ni eso había. Pudo ver cómo un grupo de esos fantasmas estaban queriendo asolapar a lo que parecía ser era un pobre mendigo que caminaba por allí, se podían escuchar sus lamentos y disculpas pero aquella persona no los escuchaba ni veía, pero cuando Jason por error causó un ruido del miedo o la impresión, no espero que los entes lanzará sus miradas a este y estos se abalanzaron a tremenda rapidez a su dirección y casi que por instinto el mayor cerró la ventana y se lanzó al piso, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo. Cuando por fin recolectó un poco de valor el mayor tambaleándose corrió hasta su cuarto y se metió entre las sábanas de su cama, como si logrará alejar a los monstruos de su lugar.

No supo cómo ni cuándo el sueño logró arrastrarlo y hacer que caiga en su encanto hipnotizante, mientras el tiempo corrió y solo volvió a escucharse el tic-tac del reloj marcando la hora de forma lenta pero sin importancia, hasta que sus agujas marcaron la una en punto. Y como si fuera por obra de magia una llama blanca apareció en el lugar dando vueltas y luego varias más pequeñas se unieron a esta, estaban encima de Jason dando vueltas de manera autónoma y sin sentido, el mayor se removió molesto mientras abría los ojos, su sorpresa como miedo fue tal al encontrar aquellos fuegos fatuos a su alrededor que salió de la cama con rapidez cayendo al suelo y se arrastró hasta pegar su espalda a la pared sin apartar su vista verdosa a los fogones que se unieron para formar uno más grande y luego adaptar a una forma humana, dejándose ver finalmente a una chica idéntica a Stephanie, solo que era más una niña de quizás 12 años con un vestido blanco y su pelo eran flamas amarillas y blancas.

—Soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas, tu padre abogó por ti para tened aquí-alzó la voz con una sonrisa y dando una reverencia y al volver a su posición original esta había cambiado sus rasgos y ahora era una joven de quizás 20 años. El fantasma se acercó a donde Jason dejando sus pies tocar el suelo y extendió su mano al chico-. Acompáñame, tenemos mucho que ver y recordar esta noche, y el tiempo no espera a nadie-explicó la chica mostrando aún así un lado materno y casi cariñoso.

Jason indeciso alargó su mano a la joven y tomó la contraria, sorprendentemente la chica logró levantarlo de su lugar sin ningún atisbo de dificultad, y de manera tranquila y aún flotando llevó al ahora mayor (en forma física) a la ventana que había en la habitación, pero antes de hacer algo más la chica posó su mano en el pecho del mayor y una calidez recorrió el cuerpo entero de Jason y antes de que lo pudiera saber la muchacha lo había arrastrado y traspasado la ventana junto con el; dejando atrás la vista de su habitación mientras volaban por el cielo aún con el agarre de la mano ajena sobre su brazo Jason miró sorprendido como al ciudad de Gotham fue cambiando mostrando un poco la diferencia que había antes del ahora, y el fantasma lo llevó hasta un edificio que el humano conocía perfectamente porque ese lugar fue su hogar cuando era un simple niño, aún con familia o se podría catalogar como familia. Al entrar al lugar no habían decorativos ni nada que dijese que celebraban aquella festividad, por el contrario se podían ver en el fondo a una pareja de adultos discutir.

—¿Lo recuerdas?-preguntó el fantasma mirando al chico que estaba aún lado de él, mostrando ahora a una persona de mediana edad pero sin quitar aún la belleza que tenía.

—¿Recordarlo?-murmuró el mercenario, que tenía la vista clavada no en los que eran sus padres discutiendo, por el contrario estaban fijos en aquel pequeño niño de escasos quizás cinco años escondido debajo de la mesa, asustado y con miedo abrazando a su perro viejo- Están impresos en mi mente, las discusiones, los golpes, los gritos... Él hambre...-explicó con total lentitud y mostrando la tristeza en su mirada.

—Veamos, otra Navidad...-dijo aquello el ente captando la atención de Jason.

De manera rápida el lugar se fue oscureciendo y de repente el sonido de risas de un niño se escucharon, y las imágenes de ahora una azotea de uno de los cuantos de edificios que inundaban por Gotham aparecía junto a un niño y aún muchacho que recién entraba en la pubertad riendo alegres bajo la nieve como comiendo galletas y bebiendo algo caliente dentro de unos termos. El aliento se le fue a Jason, cuando sus ojos contemplaron lo que nunca creyó ver a la misma persona que el hecho de su hogar hacía pocas horas, estaba sentado junto a su yo adolescente.

—Tim...-el nombre del chico salió de sus labios, sin notarlo. Su vista no se despegaba del par viendo como reían, y sobretodo como el pequeño niño de manera desinteresada se quitó su propia y felpuda bufanda para colocársela al joven chico que llevaba el traje de Robin en esos momentos.

—Sí-repuso el fantasma, ahora en forma de una anciana-, un chico de gran corazón y un temperamento fuerte, pero con una apariencia delicada que con un soplo de brisa podría marchitarse. Sin embargo, su vida fue opacada también con tragedia, y me parece que tuvo una familia-mirando al niño que alegre se estaba tomando una foto con su héroe y amigo de la infancia.

—La tuvo...-respondió cortante, mientras se preguntaba internamente porque no recordaba aquello, sí era un bello recuerdo y se lo podía notar con facilidad. Una calidez acogotaba su pecho como un dolor punzante al recordar la forma cruel como hecho al chico de su vida a pesar que este seguía teniéndole una mano amiga.

Pero sus pensamientos se fueron interrumpidos por el cambio de escenario que el espíritu colocó de forma repentina, demasiada para el mismo Jason.

Oh no... Ese recuerdo no, se dijo mentalmente él mismo mercenario al ver como aquella escena se montaba frente a sus ojos, mostrando a un joven Jason que recién regresaba del pozo de Lázaro y comenzaba a arreglar sus relaciones con el resto del clan de los murciélagos. Era una discusión, más bien una revelación, una verdad que aún le carcome el alma a Jason al ver como su ex pareja Dick Grayson acababa su relación mientras finalmente le decía de su infidelidad con el mejor amigo del acróbata, Wally West.

—Sácame de aquí...-murmuró con los dientes apretados porque no quería escuchar más aquello, su mente olvido todo los buenos recuerdos que tenía en esos momentos rememorando solo para chocarse con este que lo destrozó y lo volvió lo que es ahora, alguien que solo era la sombra de Jason Peter Todd.

El fantasma asedio a su petición y como si un sueño irresistible y fuerte comenzará a embargar a Jason comenzó a serle pesados los párpados hasta que finalmente los cerró como sintió con sí su propio cuerpo se adormecía sin llegar a sentir nada de lo que pasaba.

 ** _~...Miércoles 06 de diciembre 2017...~_**


	7. 07 Day

**Un cuento Navideño para Jason.**

 **Parte 2.**

Cuando Jason abrió los ojos se encontró con que estaba acostado en su cama, y miró a todos lados mientras se tranquilizaba y comenzaba a auto convencerse de que quizás fue un sueño un horrible sueño, aún a pesar de ese deseo interno de él no se cumplió, porque una enorme luz lo cegó de forma instantánea y al acostumbrarse se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su alcoba por el contrario estaba en la sala de estar de una casa que no era la suya, porque todo estaba hermosamente decorado y deliciosa comida reposaba en la mesa del comedor. Jason no comprendía nada de nada, hasta que la risa alegre de alguien interrumpió la estancia obligándolo a ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con que sentado en un sillón estaba un muchacho físicamente idéntico a Roy pero sabía que ese no era su amigo, porque éste jamás usaría túnica y en sus manos en lugar de un arco tenía una antorcha que estaba encendida.

—¡Adelante! ¡Adelante!-le dijo el hombre joven a Jason- Acércate, no te morderé o lastimare. Soy el Fantasma de la Navidad Presente, ¡Mírame!-dijo aquel espíritu mientras se levanta de su lugar, de forma alegre sin ningún atisbo de orgullo o fanfarronería- No haz visto a alguien idéntico a mi, ¿Verdad? Y sin embargo somos más de mil ochocientos hermanos!-soltó con total alegría y daba varias risas de la misma emoción que sentía de hablar sobre su sangre-, pero sufre te de hablar de mi familia, es hora de llevarte a mostrar tu presente...-con ello dicho tomo al mercenario y sin espera salieron del departamento volando atravesando cual fantasmas el techo.

Sobre volaban por la ciudad de Gotham, alejándose cada vez más y más del sitio donde vivía el conocido Red Hood, hasta llegar a otro complejo de departamentos al cual entraron quedando sentado en el piso de madera Jason, este se levanto molesto y frustrado de lo que ahora la nueva tortura empezaba pero de manera extraña esos sentimientos se esfumaron al ver a cierto chico pasearse por el lugar que era su hogar en compañía de su gato de pelaje grisáceo, el muchacho se había ido a acostar en el sofá de la sala de estar y dentro de unos segundos se escuchó el abrir de la ventana que estaba cerca del comedor donde apareció la figura de Superboy, que se acercó al otro chico.

—¿ _Volvió a rechazar tu invitación por navidad_?-preguntó el kriptoniano a su mejor amigo que solo asintió y dio un carraspeo leve de aceptación, mostrando aún su mirada casi desolada, un suspiro salió de los labios del nuevo invitado y le revolvió el cabello al pequeño petirrojo- _Tim, amigo me preocupas lo que haces. En algún momento el puede lastimarte y esta vez nadie podrá evitar que tu_...-trato de hacer razonar al otro y sin terminar sus palabras porque para el otro comprendía a la perfección estas.

— _No_ -dijo Tim mostrando una mirada decidida-, _él está muy solo Kon, todos lo han abandonado y yo no pienso hacer lo mismo. Él me necesita_ -se auto convenció el joven detective apretando sus manos en su regazo.

—¿ _El té necesita o tú lo necesitas_?-serio, demasiado para alguien como Conner Kent- _Tim, amigo esto solo te lastima debes superarlo dejar de verlo como el petirrojo con el que tuviste algún tipo de relación amistosa, o acaso, ¿No te acuerdas cómo esté casi te mata? No una, ¡Fueron dos veces, Tim_!-le lanzó Conner con preocupación tomando el mentón del chico el otro no hizo nada por separarlo, así que quiso intentar besarlo sin embargo Tim lo alejó para después levantarse e irse de la sala de estar.

Jason tenía sus puños muy bien cerrados hasta hacerlos blancos de la misma presión, y su mandíbula estaba apretada tanto que dolía, no sabía porque sentía aquella rabia ante tal acontecimiento sin embargo, en un parpadeo aquella escena se desapareció frente a sus ojos mientras otra nueva comenzaba a tomar lugar, y siendo esta vez el escenario la mansión donde escuchaba las risas muy bien conocidas de los amigos de se ex amor. Jason caminó hasta acercarse a donde estaba la sala de esta, donde las risas y carcajadas como juegos de adivinanza y chismes estaban saliendo en el lugar.

—¡ _Oh vamos Dick! Parece que casi todas tus ex siempre fueron detrás de la oveja negra de tu familia, aún no entiendo cómo es que aguantaste salir con el Kori_ -comentó Zatara viendo a la tanmariana, que estaba tranquilamente bebiendo su taza de chocolate.

— _Quizá afuera porque creí ver a Dick en él, pero luego me convencí que solo fue un error_ -respondió la chica de cabellos de fuego sin mucha importancia como también evadiendo parte del tema.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo porque el mismo espíritu tomó al muchacho y lo llevó lejos del lugar, pasaron el tiempo restante viendo muchas más cosas, visitando varios hogares algunos felices otros tristes. Se detuvieron justo al dar el campanar de tres cuartos antes de las dice, donde el pelirrojo se encogió de dolor de pecho llamando y preocupando a Jason que quedó más consternado al ver cómo dos niños aparecieron al lado del espíritu, una niña asustada y un niño que miraba con agresividad al muchacho. El mercenario cuestionó al espíritu que ya mostrando su tiempo de vida agotado:

—No son mis hijos; son del hombre-exclamó bajando la vista al par de niños-. Y se aferran a mí, llamando a sus padres. Este muchacho es la Ignorancia. Esta muchacha es la Necesidad-señalando a cada chico con la mirada.

Cuando el último campanar dio las doce, el espíritu se desvaneció degradándose de forma horrenda mientras el par de chicos se acercaron a Jason, el niño ya un hombre quiso lastimar al mercenario con una navaja mientras que la muchacha lo seducía mientras escondía un puñal a sus espaldas, sin embargo estos desaparecieron en un soplido cuando la campanada cesó de vibrar; dejando al chico en completa oscuridad y niebla donde vio como un amortajado apareció frente a él desde el suelo como si saliese de las sombras, Jason no podía ver su rostro porque estaba oculto entre la capucha pero sus manos estaban a la vista, una huesuda y otra con la piel cayendo de esa, la cual sostenía una guadaña.

—Así que, ¿Tú eres, el Fantasma de la Navidades Venideras?-cuestionó el mayor tratando de verle el rostro pero el espíritu no se lo permitió, y en lugar de alzar la voz solo dio un cabeceó débil y con total lentitud señaló con su mano a un punto del lugar- Debo adivinar, ¿Mi futuro será peor, verdad?-volvió a interrogar al otro, pero este no dijo ni hizo ningún movimiento para responderle.

Se quedaron solo unos segundos así en silencio antes de que el espíritu caminara guiando el camino por el que seguir, a lo cual Jason le siguió solo pensando en las posibilidades que vería desde que Dick se case con Wally hasta la posibilidad que el mismo Bruce lo hubiera echado de Gotham, o quizás muera a manos del Joker, otra vez. Pronto se encontraban caminando por las calles de Gotham, viendo la gente pasar a su lado pero como si viera el lado malo de la ciudad donde está sin luz y solitario y lleno de desesperanza, siguieron así hasta que llegaron de nueva cuenta a la mansión donde se mostraron la imagen de Dick y Bruce hablando.

— _Superboy dijo que quería hacerse cargo, pobre aún sigue destrozado_ -anunció el vigilante de Blüdhaven, siguiendo con la mirada entristecida cobalto sobre su mentor- _Y, ¿Qué harás con él?_ -preguntó de forma casi curiosa y esperando a que el otro respondiera alguna de sus cuestiones o interrogantes que lo estaban carcomiendo.

— _El no es parte de la familia, no desde lo que hizo_ -dijo con total frialdad sin mostrar un atisbo de sentimientos, antes de encaminarse a rumbo desconocido porque el ente borro la escena ante los ojos de Jason, dejando por unos cortos instantes deslumbrar el rostro de Dick y como movía sus labios comprendiendo a la perfección lo que este estaba diciendo dándole un ataque de coraje.

Siguieron caminando hasta se escuchó la discusión fuerte y la escena comienza a tomar forma frente al mercenario viendo no sólo al mejor amigo del tercer petirrojo, Conner sino que también estaba allí era Roy. Estaban discutiendo casi juraba que en cualquier instante se lanzarían a los golpes, más aún conociendo el carácter de Roy y las innumerables peleas que tuvo con su propio mentor que terminaron de esa forma. Jason se enfocó en lo que gritaban para saber el porqué de la pelea entre dos chicos que ni bien se hablaban en casi nada, aún si estaban en la mansión para ver a sus repetitivos amigos.

—¡ _No puedes hacer eso, y si te le acercas un atisbo a donde descansan, te juro que te mato_!-amenazó serio sin titubeo o miedo, la voz del pelirrojo estaba llena de coraje y rabia. Los ojos verdosos de Jason se fijaron como una de las manos de Roy sacaban algo de uno de sus bolsillos, y con el brillo del objeto sabía que podía ser, lo que le sorprendía de sobre manera era el hecho del cómo debió conseguirlo.

—¡ _Puedes intentarlo, porque ese monstruo no tiene que empañar la memoria de mi amigo, el se merece descansar lejos de su asesino_!-le gritó en completa cólera el clon de Superman y sus ojos estaban comenzando a cambiar de un azul cielo a un rojo intenso. Jason casi por instinto quería detener la pelea por la estupidez que estaba haciendo quizás su único amigo (hasta estos momentos), pero él no podría hacer nada, él era un simple ente.

Pero como si algo lo escuchara llegó de forma rápida el segundo mejor amigo de Tim a detener la discusión, y con ello separar a Conner que estaba listo a lanzarse contra el arquero como un perro rabioso al perder algo que le pertenecía o él creía que le pertenecía, el pelirrojo solo se acomodó su gorra y con una pequeña sonrisa aunque parecía más una falsa que las típicas que siempre caracterizaron al pelirrojo, Roy salió del lugar que era ni más ni menos que la torre T.

Jason como ignorando a todo corrió siguiéndolo y a medida que se acercaba el escenario se transformaba, y con algo de terror vio la forma que se tomaba a uno de esos lugares que odio tanto después de morir y revivir, un campo santo, un cementerio. Siguió el camino que marcaba su amigo, el cual se adentró más entre las lápidas cubiertas por nieve hasta llegar aún pequeña y descuidada alejada del montón, casi como si el mismo cementerio y el resto de muertos rechazaran al pobre desafortunado que debía estar descansando allí.

— _Ya solucione un poco tus problemas amigo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte_ -comenzó a decir el arquero mientras se agachaba a la altura de la pequeña lápida, quitando su inexistente sonrisa de sus labios, como haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no llorar-. _Lamento no poder hacer más, créeme que intente todo pero solo pude conseguirte esto, el perro faldero de tu "hermanito" es un fastidio para no dejarme traer la urna aquí_ -las manos del Roy se colaron en su chaqueta y sacaron una fotografía muy bien cuidada, dejándola parada contra el frío cemento-. _Ya me tengo que ir, debo ir a ver a Lian. Cuídate Jaybird_ -con esas palabras el chico se despidió y acomodo más la gorra para escoger un poco las lágrimas que se le escaparon.

Jason quedó inquieto hasta pegado al piso, no siguió el rumbo de su amigo porque su atención quedó en la lápida y de forma temblorosa se agachó y quiso tomar la fotografía que para su sorpresa lo logró y pudo ver mejor su contenido, quedando estupefacto y más pálido de lo normal. No lo creía era imposible, pero como si las piezas una a una encajaran en su cabeza el simple hecho lo estaba horrorizado, y soltó la fotografía dejando que cayera en la nieve que había en el suelo e intentó alejarse de eso pero se detuvo al sentir a su acompañante a sus espaldas, se giró y encontró al fantasma.

—¡Dime que no es verdad, yo jamás lo hubiera lastimado. Merezco más la muerte que él, él tenía un futuro más grande por delante, anda háblame maldita sea!-le gritó demandante y en completa desesperación de respuestas, mientras veía cómo el espíritu solo lo miraba y como una de sus manos huesudas subía hasta la capucha, la cual cayó a los hombros del ente dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Jason siguió negando con más horror hasta que tropezó y cayó en el frío piso cubierto de nieve, no quería aceptarlo, no podía era imposible para sus ojos pero allí estaba, el rostro de alguna vez perteneció al pequeño y tercer petirrojo de los murciélagos, allí estaba viéndolo con frialdad pero ese rostro no era de Tim este estaba de agrado con piel cayéndole en ciertas partes mostrando hasta los huesos, ese no era su Tim.

El espíritu alzó con suma rapidez su guadaña en el aire dispuesto a dar el golpe final al pobre humano frente suyo, y como si la voz de Jason volviera desde el fondo de su alma, gritó:

—¡Prometo cambiar! Haré lo que me haga falta, dejaré de vivir en el pasado, lo prometo, ¡Solo dame otra oportunidad para hacerlo bien esta vez!-Suplico algo muy raro de quien vea a Jason, pero lo hizo suplicó por su vida. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y sus brazos estaban enfrente de su rostro cubriéndolo del posible ataque, que le lanzara el fantasma.

Pasaron segundos y luego minutos hasta que Jason recobró el sentido al oír el ruido de carros pasar como el tenue sonido personas hablando o discutiendo o riendo, fue allí cuando abrió los ojos y se digno en mirar a su alrededor como bajar su guardia encontrando con que estaba sentado en su cama sin rastro alguno de lo sucedido que vivió en pocas quizás horas o días. Se levantó saltando de la cama buscando su celular y comprobó la hora 6:45 de la mañana y el día lo dejó pasmado era exactamente 24 de diciembre, solo había pasado una noche.

Pero eso no implicaba motivo de celebración porque recordó todo lo vivido, sueño o no, no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad y de forma casi rapida corrió a arreglarse y comenzar a planear cómo arreglar cada uno de sus errores y más aún se cierto chico que siempre le abrió sus puertas y ofreció su ayuda sin miedo o prejuicios hacia su persona.

Ya listo salió a buscar las llaves de su motocicleta, maldecía en mil formas posibles todo porque era más difícil conseguir un regalo siendo la mismísima vísperas de Navidad ese día, y justo antes de irse tras encontrar sus juego de llaves su vista recayó en aquel hermoso regalo que sabía quién había dejado allí el día anterior hasta sintió remordimiento y un dolor de una punzada en su pecho de recordar la mirada azulosa acero casi deprimente y desilusionada. Alzó su brazo y tomó el paquete y con cuidado retirar la cinta y luego el papel de envoltura, hasta que dejó al descubierto un pequeño álbum de fotos que lo dejó sin habla alguna porque al momento de hojearlo encontró exactamente la misma foto que vio en sus sueños o visión aquella noche. Delineó con sus dedos aquel pequeña imagen donde podía ver la sonrisa alegre del pequeño tercer petirrojo al lado suyo cuando aún era solo Robin, y con eso le dio una excelente idea.

Recorrió por media Gotham en búsqueda de un par de regalos y luego le tocó comprar el papel de embalaje para el mismo hacer el esfuerzo monumental de envolverlos, porque no quería perder más tiempo esperando a que le hicieran la voltear de alguno de objetos que compro. Con el mejor de sus esfuerzos puesto en los regalos y demás decidió guardarlos en una pequeña mochila y salir a entregarlos tenía un tiempo récord de quizás tres horas, para entregarlos e irse a la cena que cierto pajarito le invitó y que sabía a la perfección que esa invitación aún estaba en pie.

Primero fue a la mansión, si quería que todo terminara rápido era mejor ir directo a ese lugar y así fue lo que hizo, fue a la mansión e ignoró el hecho de que aún estaban preparando todo para la fiesta que daría Bruce dentro de aquella casona, con una de sus mejores sonrisas saludo al murciélago a su primer protegido ignorando los deseos de gritar maldiciones para luego irse con rumbo a ver a Alfred con el que se quedó hablando un tiempo como le entregó un presente justo antes de partir del lugar, con rumbo esta vez al departamento que compartía su amigo con su pequeña hija, Lian, la cual esta vez pasaría Navidad con su padre. Decir que le fue difícil escaparse de allí y menos teniendo a la pequeña niña abrazada a su pierna pidiéndole con ojitos de cachorro que no se fuera, pero debía hacerlo, porque aún tenía una última parada a la que ir y ya iba retrasado.

Llegó al complejo de departamentos donde vivía Tim, dejó su motocicleta parqueada en el parqueo del lugar y se escabulló para subirse por el lado de la escalera contra incendios del lugar. Jason podía haber subido al departamento del otro como una persona normal pero para ese tiempo el mayor intuía que el mejor amigo de Tim debía estar en el lugar, así que cambió su táctica e hizo acopio de sus habilidades aprendidas como vigilante para subir por el lugar menos esperado. Llegó a la ventana que el mayor suponía que era del cuarto del menor y entro por está, claro después de romper un poco la cerradura de la forma más silenciosa.

Al estar dentro del lugar se fue a pasos lentos y haciendo varias maniobras para no pisar y caerse por los libros y demás cosas tiradas en el piso del cuarto que solo el tercer petirrojo de la familia dejaba como un completo chiquero de cosas, llegó a la puerta que abrió levemente para ver si su chico pasaba por allí y vaya sorpresa el menor iba pasando por el pasillo y no tardaría mucho en pasar cerca de la puerta entre abierta de su habitación; Jason se preparó lo mejor que pudo y cuando pasó Tim sin mediar tiempos no brazo derecho rodeo la delgada cintura del menor y mientras que su mano izquierda se puso encima de la boca del chico, de forma más rápida lo llevo dentro de cuarto aún escuchando las quejas y sintiendo las leves patadas que lanzaba el otro, se acercó a su oído y susurro:

—Tranquilo, babybird soy yo-y como si fueran las palabras mágicas el menor dejó de luchar contra él, para poder por fin soltarlo sin miedo de que le fuera a lanzar un golpe. Tim se giró para verlo incrédulo de tenerlo en su departamento, después de aquella discusión tan acalorada-. Mira no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, Lian me retraso mucho así que ponte esto-le dijo con seriedad Jason dándole un abrigo largo azulino oscuro, unos guantes de cuero como un par de botas que era pertenecías de Tim y que debían estar en su armario.

—No Jason, no me puedo ir así como así y dejar a Conner plantado aquí-le susurró con enojo el menor, por el hecho de dejar allí tirado a su amigo aunque claro deseos de hacerle eso no faltaban por su última discusión de hace unos segundos que tuvo.

—Te lo podes o me obligaras a hacerlo por ti, porque ni loco pienso sacarte con poca ropa en este clima-le advirtió Jason aunque la idea de vestir al otro no lo molestaba y menos cuando vio el sonrojo como más regalos de Tim por lo dicho, que solo avivaron más esas ideas locas en su mente.

Tim se puso la ropa de invierno y sin más siguió a Jason en su locura, de salir por la ventana dejando detrás al pobre Superboy en el departamento del menor, aunque ambos ex Robin sabían que no tardaría mucho en descubrir de su huida.

El par caminaron por un tiempo por las calles, hasta que Jason los guío al techo de uno de los edificios del lugar que para Tim le dejó perplejo, porque él sabía de qué lugar se trataba y que recuerdo guardaba entre sus paredes. Al llegar al techo del edificio, miró con asombro la hermosa vista que aún no perdía el lugar sobre la ciudad de Gotham se acercó hasta la pequeña baranda de cemento del lugar para ver mejor aquel espectáculo invernal.

—¿Te gusta?-preguntó Jason acercándose a donde el otro, que sin despegar su vista de los edificios asintió con aún esa bella sonrisa en sus labios. El mayor al sentir más tranquilidad en el ambiente decidió que ya era tiempo de entregarle su presente al menor, claro era demasiado sencillo pero esperaba que la intención importara en ese momento- Tim, teng...tengo algo que darte-trato de decir con mayor seguridad pero esta se perdió dejándolo tartamudear un poco de los nervios.

El menor lo miró con curiosidad y hasta cohibido de que por primera vez después de muchos años, Jason por fin decidiera regalarle algo para Navidad que quizás no implicarán alguna bala o casquillo de esta, aunque para ser sinceros le menor las guardaba en un pequeño baúl de madera en su habitación. Jason sacó de su mochila el último presente de la noche, sintiendo algo de vergüenza por la forma tan descuidada y tosca que iba envuelto a pesar de su intento inmaculado de que fuera ese exactamente el mejor envuelto de todos los que llevaba a regalar, sin embargo, eso le importo a Tim que tomó el obsequio entre sus manos y de forma tranquila lo abrió.

La sorpresa era lo mínimo que sintió y describía en esos momentos, porque lo que ocultaba en el interior aquella caja era una bufanda y no una cualquiera, era casi una réplica exacta a la que tuvo una vez de niño y que regaló a un cierto petirrojo para Navidad cuando escucho de este mismo que no tenía muchos presentes aún después de ser adoptado por alguien, y desde aquel día el menor se encargó que cada Navidad le regalaba algo aún por más pequeño que fuera se lo regalaba aunque significará que sus pocos ahorros se fueran en ello. No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, comenzó a llorar pero ya no podía retener las lágrimas que eran más de alegría que tristeza en sí misma, pero claro Jason no sabía diferenciar muchas veces las cosas y ya estaba preocupado y asustado de verlo derramando lágrimas, pero toda preocupación se disipó cuando el menor se lanzó a sus brazos y unir sus labios en un tierno y caliente beso, que fue correspondido sin demora alguna.

 ** _~...Jueves 07 de diciembre...~_**


	8. 08 Day

**Las travesuras navideñas de Kripto y Titus.**

Era lindo decir que se podía pasar Navidad en la casa en el campo que logró conseguir Jon hace más de dos años para poder tener las mascotas de su novio dentro de los terrenos del lugar, y no se sintiera muy apretados por el espacio. Batvaca tenía su propio establo junto al pavo que antes iba hacer la comida de acción de gracias hacía cinco años atrás como la pareja de gallinas y un gallo para Navidad, en el patio hay una linda casa de perros espaciosa para los dos canse de la pareja aunque estos siempre pasaban más tiempo dentro de la humilde casa de dos plantas junto al gato negro de su novio.

Si eran una enorme familia que siempre iba en crecimiento, porque el mayor no podía negarse en ayudar a algún animal de la calle o posible cena de comida de alguna de las dos familias del par, y Jon no podía decirle que no muchas veces por el simple hecho de ver esa chispa de alegría del menor por sus mascotas aunque eso significará que el quedará en segunda plano hasta un tercero por sobre sus mascotas.

Era tanto el cariño de Damian por estos que si rompían o destrozaban algo el con rapidez limpiaba y buscaba la manera de arreglarlo, para que su novio no se fijara en las pequeñas travesuras que hacían sus mascotas más cuando llegaba la fechas navideñas donde la casa era decorada acorde de la festividad.

Pero justo en ese mes le tocó irse Damian a Gotham a suplir por un tiempo a su padre, porque había salió mal parado en un enfrentamiento con Bate y ahora estaba en descanso obligatorio por parte de Alfred, dejando solo en la casa de campo en Metropolis a Jon bajo el cuidados de sus mascotas que al poco momento de ver a uno de sus dueños fuera no dudaron ni dos segundos en mandar la casa patas arriba, y sacarle más de quicio al pobre Kent por lo que debía limpiar hasta que finalmente su tan sorpréndete paciencia se fue al momento que regresó a su hogar después de un día de trabajo agotador solo para encontrar con que Titus y Kripto habían destrozado medía sala de estar, tirado y arruinado tanto el árbol de Navidad como los adornos que tenía encima, todo era un desastre.

—¡Se quedaran a fuera por castigo, los dos!-ordenó Jon mientras le colaba sus repetitivas cadenas y las amarraba a la casa de perros, aunque sabía que Kripto perfectamente podía escaparse tampoco sería tan cruel como dejarle algo con kriptonita, aunque eso significará que también saldría herido.

Con los dos canes fuera de la casa y más aún en la zona de desastre que era la sala de estar en esos precisos momentos, Jon más cansado, enojado y rabioso que nunca se puso a limpiar todo y con tristeza botar el roto árbol de Navidad, suspiro y se fue a cambiar su ropa por la ropa de invierno y un par de botas porque sabía que en esos momentos le tocará ir a buscar un árbol idéntico como también a comprar más adornos y demás cosas pero eso sería después.

Cuando Jon abandonó la casa, ambos canes más que todo Kripto miró eso como una oportunidad de escapar de su castigo, rompiendo con facilidad la correa y luego lo hizo con la de Titus, aunque el Gran Danés no se movió se quedó allí en el piso echado regañado y sin ganas de recibir un castigo peor, pero Kripto le siguió insistiendo logrando cambiar de parecer al otro can.

Ambas mascotas entraron a la casa por la puerta trasera para perros que nunca dejaban cerrada y que al parecer Jon olvido trabar antes de irse, Kripto y Titus se pasearon por la residencia encontrando las bolsas negras de basura con todos los adornos y demás cosas rotas dentro y cuando llegaron a la zona del desastre ambos canes miraron todo el lugar sin nada decorativo y hasta algunos cuadros y jarrones estaban rotos en su totalidad, y fue el Gran Danés el que encontró escondido entre uno de los sillones individuales un retrato destrozado donde salían sus dos duelos abrazados, eran de las pocas fotografías que tenían los dos chicos juntos y más aún donde el hijo del murciélago salía sonriendo.

Ambos canes se miraron entre sí y supieron que era hora de arreglar poco su desastre...

Pasaron las horas y Jon regresó con el árbol recién cortado, fue como buscar una aguja en un pajar enorme, no podía tomar cualquier árbol porque Damian sabría que no era ese el árbol que escogieron o mejor dicho que el mayor escogió, así que su búsqueda tenía que ser exacta o terminaría durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de estar por dos largos meses. Cuando llegó a casa y dejó en su lugar el árbol de Navidad en la sala, verificando siempre que la base estuviera bien puesta para evitar otro árbol destrozado. Respiró ya aliviado de tener todo listo y se dio vuelta para revisar que otras cosas le faltaban de hacer hasta que quedó completamente sorprendido de ver varias cajas de adornos y luces, que el mismo sabía que no estaban en la sala antes de irse, no le quizo tomar mucha importancia y decidió ponerse a arreglar las cosas en menos de un par de horas porque Damian no tardaría en regresar a casa ese día en la noche.

Mientras afuera del hogar, en la casa de los perros descansaban los dos canes que estaban exhaustos de las grandes andanzas que hicieron para conseguir los repuestos de cada uno de los adornos que rompieron ese mismo día, solo para ver la sonrisa alegre del aún Robin.

 **~...** _ **Viernes 08 de diciembre 2017**_ **...~**


	9. 09 Day

**Dos gemelos, doble peligro.**

—¡¿Qué Jason hizo qué?!-gritó a todo pulmón en medio de un ataque de histeria, pánico y nervio al pensar lo que deben estar pasan sus dos retoños en esos momentos, allá fuera solos, en el frío sin sus suéteres y sin comida.

—Bruce, cariño tranquilo que estás empezando a hiper ventilarte...-suplico el súper hombre a su esposo, que estaba que le daba un ataque. El pobre alfa sabía que no era un juego de niños el que sus dos gemelos se hallan salido de la mansión y posiblemente, no, literalmente el par ande vagando en unas calles tan peligrosas como Gotham.

La pareja estaban en una pequeña fiesta que sus amigos Hal y Barry los invitaron unos pocos días antes de Navidad porque no podrían ir a verlos, y a causa de las nevadas los servicios de aeropuerto como cualquier transporte los habían dejado encerrado en la residencia Jordan-Allen, y todo hubiera estado bien hasta que Bruce llamo para averiguar cómo estaban sus pequeños cachorros, grave error porque la noticia que le fue comunicada por nada más ni menos que Damian sobre qué sus medio hermanos pequeños estaban perdidos en Gotham y tal parece que el par era escurridizo para ser dos infantes de cinco años. Clark hubiera aceptado la locura de viajar aún con un clima como este, pero era más peligroso no sólo para el, porque sabía con exactitud que Bruce intentaría obligarlo a llevarlo con él aún con protestas que este le de al omega mayor.

Mientras, en Gotham toda la familia se movilizó a buscarlo claro está que el único que tenía prohibido salir por su condición actual era Tim, al estar esperando un cachorro como también se volvió más propenso a enfermarse con el clima frío por su embarazo, así que Conner tomó su lugar en la búsqueda de los dos niños perdidos, siendo un punto fuerte junto a Bizarro y Jon que estaban ayudando a que la cabeza de Jason siga en su lugar antes de que la pareja del par de gemelos lleguen a casa.

Se podía ver a dos pequeños niños jugando en la nieve de un pequeño terreno baldío, riendo y sonriendo alegres. Llevaban para su suerte sus respectivas ropas de invierno, ya que su abuelo Alfred como sus padres los habían educado bien para evitar no terminar enfermos o muriendo de hipotermia, los dos pequeños niños de nombre Thomas (el mayor) y William (el menor) comenzaron a hacer muñecos de nieve tranquilos ignorantes de todo y con respecto a todo era todo porque se podía ver como un par de hombres se les querían a acercar no fue hasta que el un enorme labrador blanco con la capa de los El apareció y les gruñó audiblemente molesto que los hizo no sólo retroceder sino ahuyentar del lugar.

—¡Bien hecho Kripto!-gritó alegre Conner, porque el can había rastreado más rápido a los niños como salvado al par. El primer Superboy cuando pisó tierra no duro ni dos segundos parado porque sus dos hermanitos se lanzaron contra él tirándolo a la nieve entre risas, sin guardarse sus poderes kriptonianos en el camino- Ustedes dos metieron en problemas a su tío Jason-aviso con seriedad Conner desde el piso.

—Pero, queríamos ver a cachorro-dijo el mayor de los gemelos, con un par de ojitos de cachorro acompañándolo, y no se quedó atrás William le siguió con lo mismo, y negándose el par en levantarse y seguir teniendo a su tío contra el suelo hasta que aceptara su suplica.

—¿A qué cachorro se refieren?-cuestionó Conner sin comprender, porque el pensó en unos instantes que quizás se refería a un par de perritos que Damian recién llevo al departamento con el que comparte con Jon y sus mascotas, claro está que Batvaca se queda aún en la mansión.

—El cachorro que tú y tío Tim tienen-explicó el más pequeño con las mejillas infladas haciendo un leve puchero, de lo más adorable y manipulador posible para ganárselo más fácil.

Conner al comprender la locura del par de hermanos que tiene suspiro cansado y dejó su cabeza ser enterrada por la nieve del lugar, haciendo reír a los dos niños pequeños que con ayudar de Kripto comenzaron a enterrar al adulto en la nieve como una pequeña travesura de un par de críos.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo en aquel lugar y sin demora Superboy dio el aviso al resto de que los había encontrado como que él se encargaría del par desde ahora, porque sabía que Tim era quizás junto a Dick el que podía controlar al par de niños enérgicos que tuvieron sus padres sin contar que estos estaban emocionados por la pequeña adición a la familia que en un par de meses nacerá.

Cuando la llamada llego a donde estaban la pareja, Bruce fue el que le arrebató el teléfono a Clark en menos de un parpadeo hasta dejo pasmado al mismo Barry de su velocidad, y creyendo que era Jason estaba apunto de gritarle como loco por perder a sus hijos hasta que la voz de Tim lo tranquilizó un poco y más aún al saber que sus nos cachorros estaban con él.

—¿ _Estás seguro que están bien? ¿No tienen raspones o hematomas o algo_?-interrogó con rapidez el aclamado caballero de la noche por teléfono, alejando a su pareja para que no le arrebatara el celular. Mientras las risas del tercer petirrojo como de los niños se escucharon de fondo porque el menor había dejado el teléfono en modo manos libres.

—Están bien Bruce, por nada te preocupes. Al menos no morirán de intoxicación alimenticia con Dick, así que tú tranquilo, Conner y yo nos encargamos desde aquí-trato de tranquilizar a su padre adoptivo, mientras mandaba una mirada fugaz al par de niños que estaban dibujando y pintando con creyó uno de tantos libros de coloreo que habían en la casa para ellos, ya que muchas veces Tim se ofreció de niñera para el par.

— _Solo no les dejes comer dulces y acuesta los temprano, y muy bien abrigados no quiero que peguen gripe como la última vez_... [...]-comenzó a regañar como aconsejar Bruce hasta que se escuchó una enorme conmoción hasta que el teléfono se colgó y no se necesitaba ser genio para saber qué fue Clark el que logró quitarle el celular y cortar la llamada del murciélago.

—¿Dime que no te volverás como tu papá, cuando nazca nuestro pequeño?-cuestionó con un poco de preocupación Conner que recien regresaba de la cocina con un par de aperitivos para los pequeños de la casa, que los dejo en la mesa que cerca donde estaban estos para sentarse con su pareja y abrazarlo con cuidado de no lastimarlo a él o a su pequeño de siete meses que estaba pateando levemente.

—Claro que no lo haré, porque se con quien dejarlo si salimos de emergencia o en una cita-con tranquilidad respondió el joven Red Robin dejando reposar su cabeza contra el hombro de Conner, y sus manos acariciaban levemente su vientre prominente.

—¡No se vale también, quiero abrazo del tío Tim!-gritó el pequeño William celoso de la pareja, que dejó de lado tanto la comida como en su dibujo de un perro medio deforme y verde para ir con los dos adultos para treparse al sofá y poder acostarse junto al pequeño omega.

—¡Si Will puede, yo también quiero!-gritó el otro gemelo buscando donde subirse al sofá, siendo Conner el que lo subió y lo dejo sobre sus hombros, y solo con la condición de no lanzar patadas para no lastimar a nadie y menos a Tim.

El resto de la noche se quedaron viendo un par de películas hasta que tanto él omega embarazado como los dos niños Kent-Wayne se quedaron profundamente dormidos, siendo Conner el que le tocó cargarlos y llevarlos a su cuarto, los dos pequeños al de huéspedes dejando la mesita de noche encendida tenuemente y de ultimo a Tim al cuarto que compartían, justamente en su pequeño nido de sabanas y almohadas que el menor hizo en la cama por el frío del invierno. Y más tarde en la noche al pobre clon le tocó hacer espacio en la cama para que durmieran con ellos los dos gemelos, que no querían estar solos ocupando de cama y almohada a Conner.

Cuando Bruce y Clark regresaron a la mansión, Jason se llevó la peor regañada del siglo que ni siendo Robin tuvo, siendo espectadores Dick, Damian y Jon en esos instantes, pero todo se calmó cuando Conner llegó a dejar al par de cachorros aún medió dormidos en sus brazos y le fue agradecida su ayuda como la de Tim por cuidarlos, ya que el clon evitó y se ahorró en decirles que casi el Thomas y William iban a ser agredidos o algo peor, ya que suficiente regaños había recibido el mercenario por haberse despegado la atención de un par niños hiperactivos por un rato.

 **~...** _ **Sábado 09 de diciembre 2017**_ **...~**


	10. 10 Day

**Cuando Grinch decidió raptar a Martha.**

—Maldito...-gruñó como perro rabioso molesto Jason, mientras apretaba con ira hasta romper en dos una pobre pieza de utilería de madera que había en el lugar tratando de tranquilizar sus deseos de salir al escenario y quitar de los brazos o mejor dicho garras a cierto pelinegro de cuerpo lechoso tan menudo, suave e idéntico al de una mujer, tanto que aquel papel que hacía le quedaba a la perfección como ese hermoso vestido- Baja más esa mano y juro que me valdra madres arruinar la obra de caridad...-volvió a bramar con ira viendo al par de amigos actuando en el escenario.

—Jaybird cálmate...-le murmuró su pelirrojo mejor amigo que estaba ayudando con la utilería detrás de escenas de las obras que se llevarían acabo ese día para el pequeña escuela. Jason solo maldijo a todo en voz baja antes de separarse e irse dentro del lugar para que terminaran con arreglar su maquillaje aunque lo detestara que lo fueran a pintar el rostro como un maldito árbol de Navidad-. Cambia esa cara amigo, que te hice un favor, para hacerte mejor la noche solo queda a tu disposición el que hacer después...-le menciono Harper antes de irse a seguir con su trabajo.

Jason se quedó pensando qué demonios hablaba su amigo con que disfrutaría su sorpresa, aunque sí está implicaba una compuerta del escenario y Conner cayendo en ella para dejar por fin lejos sus manos de la piel de su babybird, pues ese sería el mejor de todos. Jason no lo admitía, quizás solo se sincero con su mejor amigo arquero sobre su amorío por el tercer petirrojo más nunca se atrevió a decirle a este no sólo al miedo al rechazo sino también a que el otro lo odiase o en el peor de los casos le diera asco, porque el mayor sabía de las innumerables citas y demás relaciones que tuvo el menor con chicas dejándole claro que él era hetero y ese mismo día decidió ahogar penas y tristezas en licor, claro está que Roy fue el que siempre lo impulsaba a alejarse de esos bares de mala muerte a matarse el hígado en alcohol barato.

En un inicio quiso rechazar esta broma de mal gusto que hizo Bruce no sólo a él, sino a todo el clan de los murciélagos y como si el destino mismo estuviera confabulando contra su paciencia y su poco desechó y roto corazón tenía a la familia Super como de otro héroes trabajando en el lugar, como una ayuda entre amigos y compañeros de equipo. Odiaba eso, pero en algo podía disfrutar y eso era que en la obra que interpretaría por lo menos tendría esa tan amada cercanía que deseaba con su petirrojo, escondiendo sus sentimientos con falsos de que era actuación como bromas suyas cuando solo moría por un beso aún por más simple como un abrazo, una sonrisa cualquier gesto que le diese el otro.

—¡Todd, ya es hora de que entres a escena!-gritó a todo pulmón el demonio, que estaba igual o peor parado porque estaba usando un vestido y una peluca rubia para parecerse a una niña, la pequeña Cindy Lu.

Jason dio un último suspiro hondo antes de cruzar su propia mirada en el reflejo del espejo teniendo la vista de su traje de Grich, odiando un poco eso pero recordaba que debía disfrutar cada momento que tuviese en el escenario con su amado pajarito.

Todo iba bien, su actuación era impecable no había resultado problemas ni con la escenografía ni nada, y justo cuando llegaron a la escena donde el Grinch llega al pueblo de los quién, Jason quedó casi que se le caía la boca al ver el vestido rojo algo esponjoso al estilo navideño y casi escotado de la piernas, y esta vez a diferencia de la primera obra su petirrojo favorito no estaba usando peluca en cambio era su cabello semi largo azabache el que estaba haciendo juego con toda aquella ropa, Jason no había tenido mucho tiempo de salir del escenario por lo que ver así a Tim era una enorme sorpresa como deseo ya pervertido de meter sus manos por donde estaba aquel escote.

Durante el resto de la actuación nadie se fijó en nada de los manoseos o insinuaciones que le daba Jason al menor, aún no sabía qué rayos lo había dado el valor para hacer aquello ignorando su miedo y preocupaciones como también pensó que fue el hecho que el otro no negó ni rechazó sus toqueteos, hasta pudo meter y tocar un poco de esa suave y tersa piel blanca debajo del vestido por uno de los escotes.

Ya arto de aguantar el deseo de comerse al menor, lo tomo en brazos mandando a la mierda la obra y huyó con Tim. Pudo escucharse las maldiciones como gritos de varias personas hasta del mismo chicos que cargaba, Jason no era idiota sabía la perfecta forma de evitar que nadie los atrapara y donde esconderse, y eso era enfrente de las narices de todos en uno de los mucho armarios de limpieza del centro educativo. Dejo al chico contra la pared, que estaba respirando agitado con un sonrojo no sólo de la vergüenza de lo sucedido sino también de la ira misma pero antes de despotricar alguna maldición contra el forajido, sus labios fueron callados por un beso demandante; Jason ya no podía contenerse más de esos deseos aún si eso implicaba que el otro lo odiase después quería aprovechar esa oportunidad de oro, metió sus manos dentro de la ropa y manoseo el cuerpo del otro escuchando con gusto sus gemidos y jadeos.

Tim gimió más alto o lo intento porque su boca fue tapada por la mano del mayor, porque exactamente la otra mano de Jason estaba masturbándolo con rapidez su miembro haciéndolo babear y temblar sus piernas como si fuera gelatina de la forma casi experta como el otro lo atendía, pero sí solo el ser tocado por esa mano lo puso mirando estrellas, cuando el mayor decidió ocupar su boca para atender su miembro fue ver el mismo cielo y casi tocarlo. Era casi imposible evitar gemir de forma alta, sus labios estaban mordidos, partidos y sangrando de la fuerza con la que trataba de mantenerlos cerrados para no gemir y más aún cuando llegó a su orgasmo.

—Jay...-murmuro aunque salió más como un gemido lastimero y necesitado. El menor aún estaba atontado y se aferraba a los hombros del aludido, quería hablar decirle algo pero su misma voz estaba perdida, y fue menos cuando Jason decidió atacar de nueva cuenta sus labios disfrutando levemente el sabor de su propia esencia en los labios y boca ajena, volviendo a excitarse.

—Sólo...sólo déjame terminar, por favor...-suplico contra los labios del otro, era hasta muy bajo para Jason hacer eso pero quería al menos probar más de la piel, labios y todo lo que pudiera de Tim, antes de ser rechazado u odiado, solo esperaba que este estuviera lo suficiente atontado por sus toques y el placer mismo para que aceptara.

Tim asintió de forma corta, solo para ser volteado contra la pared y seguir disfrutando esas manos callosas recorrer sus muslos, trasero y demás partes de su cuerpo desnudos porque Jason le había quitado sabe en qué momento la ropa interior dejándolo más que expuesto y fácil de manosear, los besos húmedos en su cuello y hombros lo ayudaban a ignorar las pequeñas punzadas de dolor en su espalda baja al sentir como era preparado con un par de dígitos del mercenario. El joven detective gimió y consciente de lo que hacía abrió más las piernas como alzó el trasero como una invitación a seguir con aquello, que lo estaba volviendo loco no sólo del placer sino de la adrenalina misma de ser atrapados en medio de esa situación tan comprometedora en un cuarto de limpieza, en definitiva era muy excitante.

—Si te duele mucho, dímelo y me detendré-aviso al oído del menor, en un susurro tan íntimo como el mismo agarre que tuvo en su cadera y los besos en su espalda desnuda por el escote que había allí mismo del vestido que aún tenía puesto. Tim solo dio un par de bocanadas de aire preparándose para el dolor de ser penetrado, obligándose a destrozarse más los labios pero en algo agradeció el gesto amable de Jason de hacerlo lento para evitar ser el dolor aún peor.

—M...muévete-pidió el tercer petirrojo, como levemente creando un movimiento de cadera para poder hacer reaccionar a Jason de que empezara con las embestidas, aun si no estaba acostumbrado a la virilidad del otro en su interior.

El mayor le entregó más besos y caricias demasiado amorosas atendiéndolo de la mejor forma, mientras sus movimientos en el trasero del menor comenzaban a ser lentos y profundos, la única manos libre de Jason se fue a jugar con el miembro del otro masturbándolo con rapidez, para cuando los gemidos se volvieron de placer ambos chicos decidieron dejar de lado esa inicial tranquilidad hasta gentileza en sus muestras de placer, para volcarse en embestidas rápidas certeras y hasta salvajes donde el resonar de las pieles se podía escuchar, las uñas del menor garabateaban y creaban enormes heridas superficiales sangrantes en la espalda, brazos y nuca hasta del pecho mismo de su amante mientras que este dejaba marcada sus dedos en la cadera del menor por su fuerza ejercida en esta, mordidas y chupetones adornaban la piel porcelana.

No les bastó llegar al clímax una vez, lo hicieron casi cuatro rondas seguidas, marcando sus cuerpos de cualquier forma posible. Tim seguía aferrado de brazos y piernas al cuerpo de Jason, jadeando y respirando agitado, la preocupación de la obra de teatro sumando la acción que había tenido con el mayor en ese pequeño lugar lo había dejado completamente agotado y le estaba haciendo dificultoso el mantenerse despierto aún menos por el delicioso calor que emanaba Jason que solo lo invitaba a acurrucarse contra él y dormirse.

—Hey, baybird...-llamó en un susurro algo alto tratando de evitar que el tercer petirrojo se quedara dormido entre sus brazos. Comprendía su cansancio pero si querían salir de allí rápido debía tener la ayuda del otro en al menos un cinco sentidos si era posible, el menor entreabrió sus ojos con pereza- Vamos, hay que arreglarnos para a salir de aquí-aviso Jason mientras lograba deshacer el agarre de las piernas de Tim de su cadera, para dejarlo en el piso.

-Te suelto, si me prometes llevarme en brazos a tu departamento...-murmuró, mientras su agarre de sus brazos era firme a negarse en soltar al mayor, quizás por el miedo que se fuera y lo dejase allí solo.

Jason se quedó unos segundos sorprendido de lo revelado por el menor, pero no negó en aceptar lo pedido como dejar un suave beso en la frente del más pequeño viendo como este sonrío alegre de aquel gesto tierno.

Se tardaron un poco en arreglarse para salir del lugar, había corrido suerte y Jason justo en su huida con Tim hacía un par de horas había tomado su mochila con ropa para cambiarse, aunque al final le cedió al menor su chaqueta de cuero negra de invierno para el frío porque el vestido no iba ayudarle mucho que se dijera con el clima que hay fuera de ese edificio. Con la mochila en sus hombros tomó la mano de Tim y a hurtadillas salieron del pequeño armario del conserje, ocupando las sombras del lugar para huir del pequeña escuela, y ya estando fuera en las calles Jason tomó en brazos el delgado cuerpo del menor el cual se acurrucó contra su pecho suspirando encantando de la cercanía y el calor, logrando sonrojar al mayor pero ignoro ese momento por el hecho de estar afuera en él mismísimo frío invernal, comenzando a caminar o casi correr con rumbo a su departamento.

El departamento que tenía era pequeño y casi sin muchas cosas por el hecho de siempre estar en constante movimiento pero era acogedor. Jason suspiró casi de alivio al sentir el calor de su hogar, cerró la puerta con su pie y tuvo que hacer malabares para ponerle llave a esta, el chico en sus brazos estaba profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios una escena demasiado tierna y hermosa para Jason una que tantas veces soñó en ver así de cerca, sus pasos volvieron a resonar en la madera del piso guiándose hasta su habitación depósito con cuidado el cuerpo del su babybird, no le quitó su chaqueta pero si los zapatos como el vestido en si se lo cambio por un conjunto de ropa más caliente y cómodo, y lo arropo con la mayor cantidad de mantas posibles; aún no sabía porque Tim había preferido seguir con él y menos el que llevará a su departamento cuando el del menor estaba más cerca, quería pensar que quizás Tim compartía el mismo sentimiento recíproco pero sería mentirse y lastimarse cuando mismísima verdad lo abofetee. Le dio un par de besos más en el rostro a su dormido babybird como acomodo un par de mechones de su cabello antes de irse de su cuarto y preparar el sofá de la sala de estar donde dormiría esa noche, porque no quería ser un estorbo al menor.

—¿Jay...?-llamo adormilado recién saliendo de sus sueños Tim, mientras sus manos tanteaban la cama en búsqueda de otro cuerpo pero solo se encontró con el tacto frío de las sabanas dejándole un mal sabor en la boca. A duras penas podía moverse con facilidad por el dolor de su espalda baja, reviso con su vista el lugar encontrando con que efectivamente estaba en el cuarto del mayor.

Suspiro y negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de reunir un poco de sus fuerzas y salir de calidez de la cama al frío piso del suelo de madera, quiso gritar y maldecir de frío que era pero se tragó esas palabras tomó las mantas para envolverse en ellas y comenzó su caminata por el cuarto saliendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde visualizo a Jason dormido en el sofá con casi nada de mantas o una almohada.

A paso lento dejo primero encima del chico la montaña de sabanas que cargaba y luego se metió con él al sofá justo en un pequeño espacio libre para acostarse y poder abrazar a Jason por la cintura y esconder su rostro en el pecho de este. El mayor se asusto al sentir el cambio repentino de calor como de tacto, pero la dulce voz de Tim lo calmo diciendo:

—Tranquilo Jay-y como si algo lo empujara, los brazos del nombrado se enredaron y apegarón más el cuerpo del menor contra su pecho-. Fuiste muy cruel de dejarme solo...-murmuro con cierta molestia Tim, ganándose un par de risas suaves del mayor.

—Perdón por no saber que te gustaría más estar conmigo cerca-comentó con su típica diversión, pero esa confianza fue mermando hasta que algo dentro de él se abrió y lo orilló a mostrar parte de su inseguridad-. Creí que preferirías estar lejos de mi, después de lo sucedido...-murmuro tratando lo mayor posible que no se escuchase su voz pero para Tim quedó claro como el agua esas palabras.

—Te equivocas...-respondió rápido, alejando su rostro del pecho ajeno para enfocar su vista en los ojos verdosos del contrario- Te quería más cerca de mi, que no me dejaras de lado ni me abandonarás, por eso, te pedí que me llevarás a tu departamento-explicó tranquilo mientras una de sus manos acariciaban la mejilla derecha del mayor, antes de que Tim se aventurará en darle un suave beso en los labios.

Jason sonrió mientras tomaba aquella mano de su mejilla y le dio un suave beso en los nudillos, y pego más el cuerpo del menor sintiendo que esa declaración valía más que cualquier cosa.

Ambos chicos se quedaron durmiendo en el sofá acurrucados y abrazados entre sí, debajo de todas esas mantas y sábanas calientes, solo compartiendo su alegría y tranquilidad mutua ignorando un instante todo el ruido exterior que la ciudad de Gotham tiene en sus noches.

 _ **~...Domingo 10 de diciembre 2017...~**_


	11. 11 Day

**Una Navidad de locos.**

Hal y Barry llevaban tiempo saliendo, desde aquel día en que sus vidas se cruzaron por pura casualidad en el departamento de policía donde trabajaba el joven y galán Harold Jordan, donde Barry solo llego para hacer entrega de unos resultados de laboratorio forense porque su compañero estaba muy ocupado para ir a dejarlos.

Desde aquel día los encuentros entre ambos padres solteros iban volviéndose más frecuentes, hasta el rubio muchas veces se ofreció a cuidar del pequeño hijo adoptivo de Jordan cuando le tocaba turnos nocturnos y fuera de sus horarios, como el castaño se ofrecía a pasar a traer de la escuela y guardería a los dos pequeños hijos del Allen, claro está que los único que odiaban que sus padres estuvieran juntos eran simplemente los dos hijos mayores de cada uno por los celos típicos de hijo.

Ahora eran peor con la fiesta de Navidad lista para reunirse ambos adultos y familias separadas en la casa del menor de los dos, donde sin que supieran ambos adultos Wally y Kyle decidieron dar trague mutua de sus peleas entre los dos niños para enfocar su mentes perversas de niños en separar y arruinar la fiesta de Navidad de paso y así obtener lo que cada uno quería.

—Bien Wally, tú ve a la cocina y yo a la sala de estar-ordenó el pequeño pelinegro al pecoso, que solo asintió y en menos de un segundo corrió a la cocina a cumplir su deber dejando solo al otro menor en el pasillo que conectaba ambas áreas de la casa.

Sus padres estaban ocupados uno cocinando y el otro cuidando del pequeño bebé de ocho meses Bart, así que tenía toda su disposición de arruinar la Navidad de ambas familias.

Wally encontró a la cocina en hurtadillas mostrando su sigilo aprendido de las muchas veces que entraba a la cocina por comida chatarra y que ni su propio padre lograba descubrirlo, se acercó hasta el horno donde se cocinaba un delicioso pavo y se meditarlo puso al horno la temperatura más alta para luego salir huyendo de la cocina no sin antes intercambiar las etiquetas de ciertos ingredientes y arruinar otros mezclándolos entre sí.

Por otro lado, Kyle se hacerlo al árbol de Navidad buscando un poco de las luces navideñas y aprovechó que el perro de la familia Allen estaba cerca del área para amarrar la guía de luces a su collar, como dejó más objetos y demás cosas demasiado cerca y fáciles de caerse o volcarse al próximo movimiento que haría.

—Listo, hazlo...-dijo Wally llegando al lado de Kyle que estaba escondido entre un sillón individual y aún lado tenía una librera algo alta con varas cosas en su interior.

Con todo listo el menor llamo al perro y mostró la pelota de juguete que lanzó a un lugar del pasillo cerca de la cocina, el perro como toda mascota salió corriendo en búsqueda de su juguete favorito y sin quererlo la guía de luces tiro abajo el hermoso árbol de Navidad destruyendo varios de sus adornos y luces como quemándose en una parte por el corte de electricidad encendiendo la alarma contra incendios, donde empezó a mojar todo el lugar en búsqueda de apagar el posible intención. Las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar los adultos como el llanto característico de un pequeño niño que pertenecía a Bart.

Todo salió a la perfección pero lo que no contaron los dos niños fue que al momento de tirar el árbol este golpeo algunos muebles creando un efecto dominó contra los estantes que se volcaron uno a uno, hasta el que tenían justamente cerca donde se escondían los dos pequeños, que al ver lo que pasaría no dudaron en gritar del miedo, siendo estos escuchados por sus padres que dejaron todo de lado para ir en su ayuda aterrados de lo que sucedía.

—¡Wally! ¡Kyle-gritó el rubio que llegó más antes que su novio a buscar a sus hijos pero su enorme perro con al las luces amarradas en su collar se acercó y tiro al primos a Barry, lastimándolo y cortado sus palmas por los vidrios que habían en el piso por la mesita de vidrio destrozada.

—¡Barry!-fue lo primero que dijo Hal al dejar en un lugar seguro a Bart y fue en rescate de su novio que negó su ayuda para que buscará a los dos mejores que estaba en medio del desastre que era ahora la sala de estar.

Entonces escucharon los llantos de los infantes justo donde con suerte el sillón había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la caída del estante de libros creando un perfecto triángulo de la vida, evitando aplastar a los niños pero si salieron golpearlos por los libros que les cayó en su lugar. Hal con dificultad logró mover el estante y sacar los dos infantes del lugar que estaban llorando en brazos pidiendo disculpas de su travesura, los dos adultos se miraron siendo Barry el que calmara la situación.

—Déjalos creo que aprendieron su lección con lo que pasó-aviso el forense de ojos azules, controlando sus deseos de tocar a los niños o su novio por sus manos maltratadas y aún con algunos fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en sus palmas.

Hal aceptó y dejó a los niños en el comedor, pero cuando todo creían que estaba calma por segunda vez la alarma contra incendio se encendió todo a causa del horno que estaba casi sacado llamas por la comida ya quemada en su totalidad, Barry con ayuda de Hal intentaron apagar el incendio y se tardaron un poco hasta que por fin estaba controlado.

La cena estaba arruinada junto a media sala de estar y cocina, dos pequeños niños de cinco y siete años aún asustados y llorando y un adulto herido por los vidrios sin contar el can aún con las guías de luces navideñas en su collar, si en definitiva era un desastre de Navidad.

El castaño hizo lo primero se encargó de liberar al perro y revisar ningún incendio más en la casa para luego ir por el botiquín y ayudar a su novio en curar sus heridas, mientras el pequeño hijo pelirrojo abrazaba a Barry pidiendo aún disculpas subiendo su nariz roja, Kyle se mantenía lejos pero también seguia llorando y apretaba su camisa sucia y mojada por el agua como las lágrimas que intentaba secarse. Bart era el único tranquilo, que jugaba con sus palmas el agua que había la pequeña mesita de platicó que tenía su pequeña sillita alta.

Cuando Barry estaba curado la pareja tomó una pequeña decisión, se cambiaron de ropa, claro tomaron ropa prestada para Kyle y Hal y se fueron al departamento que tenía Hal en Central City, a pasar la Navidad allá claro si un delicioso pavo horneado o una hermosa decoración navideña pero eso era lo de menos para el par sabiendo que tenía a la persona que quería y su familia en sí juntos, eso era el valor de una verdadera Navidad. Mientras que los dos niños aprendieron no seguir molestándolos ni mucho menos separarlos porque aún por más líos que se metieron sus padres no los castigaron, hasta en cierto punto ambos niños aceptaron al novio del otro.

Y Bart, pues Bart se encargaba de acabar con la paz de la familia con sus pedidos de comida y atencion típicas de un pequeño bebé por la mamitis o mejor dicho papitis que tenía con Barry, pero no tuvieron molestias para la familia reconstruida, que para esos momentos estaban en la sala de star viendo la televisión una de las muchas películas de Navidad que pasaban por allí, que caparazón la atención de todos los miembros de la casa, hasta del perro que claro fue llevado también al departamento porque Barry se negaba a dejar al peludo amigo en un lugar dónde saldría lastimado.

 _ **~...Lunes 11**_ _ **de diciembre 2017...~**_


	12. 12 Day

**Compras, Navidad y locura de cuatro robins.**

Oh la Navidad, tan hermosa como siempre y querida como odiada por muchos...

Las razones son simples, las compras navideñas de última hora y los días o semanas de descuentos locos que volvían a la gente en verdaderas bestias salvajes, pero eso eran de las pocas preocupaciones claro si hiciste tus debidas compras en el debido tiempo sin embrago eso no muchas veces estaba en la agenda como diccionario de nuestros petirrojos favoritos que tenían su cabeza metidas en otras cosas.

—Ehhh... Dick...-llamo el tercero de los petirrojos al ver desde donde estaba la enorme multitud de gente aglomerada en las puertas de aquel centro comercial- Yo estaré en la cafetería de la esquina por si me necesitan...-con eso dicho el menor huye de forma rápida a aquel santuario caliente con delicioso de café y pastelillos e internet gratis.

Cuando el menor ya no estaba en el rango de visión de ninguno de los tres restantes robins, estos intercambiaron miradas el trío sabían a lo que venían y sabía que había en juego y eso era el corazón del menor como la posibilidad de que pasaran los restantes días de diciembre y los tres primeros meses del nuevo año con el menor sin la intervención de ningún tipo de los otros dos perdedores. Era una apuestan silenciosa y habían evitado a toda costa que el pequeño detective lo descubriese.

Cada quien se fue de su lado para entrar más antes al centro comercial, y todo se desató en el momento que se abrieron aquellas puertas donde toda la multitud se adentró al edificio a comenzar con las compras locas de Navidad y fin de año.

Cada uno de los petirrojos fueron a diferentes áreas del centro comercial, evadiendo a la gente loca que comenzaba a golpearse y lanzar cosas entre sí para obtener lo que ellas querían a coste de la salud y bien estar de su prójimo, aunque claro el maldito deber de ser vigilante les dejaba un poco de moral y debes en cuando Jason o Damian ayudaban a su manera a alguien y Dick bueno terminaba en medio de las disputas por su corazón de pollo al salvar a cualquiera hasta una anciana le había golpeado con una caja de una licuadora ultimo modelo.

Damian había ido a una de las partes tecnológicas del lugar, aunque este estaba atento de cualquier ataque porque más de una vez lo quisieron teclear o golpear con objetos o los propios puños de la gente pobres diablos que lo hicieron porque terminaron volando contra alguno de los estantes. Él buscaba algo que quizás el mismo Tim le gustara, pero no había nada interesante para los ojos del menor y siguió revisando en otras áreas evitando la zona de la comida porque allí la gente estaba más salvaje tirándose comida unas a otras, hasta había dos señoras peleándose por un pavo relleno.

Jason por su lado buscaba algún libro o algo que le gustara leer el tercer petirrojo, pero para su horror habían varios ejemplares destrozados y rotos, todo por culpa de la gente aunque cuando reviso de cuales se trataba no sabía si reír o preocuparse de la generación porque era todos los libros juveniles casi copiados y pegados sobre triángulos amorosos y hasta llenos de hormonas juveniles que ni él mismo Tim lee. Así que siguió su rumbo con rapidez buscando algunos de suspenso, crimen o de terror que le gustara al menor sino algún libro de unos de los más grandes escritores de la historia.

Con Dick pobre, pobre Dick... Él estuvo en medio de todas las disputas, estaba bañado en restos de tomate y demás verduras y frutas, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y hasta descolocadas y contra su voluntad algunas veces le tocó defenderse y contraatacar a la gente loca del lugar. Logró huir hasta la área de juguetes donde ni allí pudo tomar un respiro porque los niños de casi la misma edad o uno poco mayores que Damian, también lo estaban atacando y peleándose como perros rabiosos por un juguete.

—Es la apocalisis...-murmuro aterrado Dick y se movilizó entre el pasillo, hasta que sus ojos vieron algo a lo lejos del pasillo cerca donde estaban los estantes de los peluches en la area más alta, el perfecto regalo que el mayor creyó que su lindo hermanito le iba a gustar y de paso seguir protegiendo la integridad de este de las dos bestias hormonales de Damian y Jason que hozaron en poner sus ojos encima de este.

Cada chico logró comprar lo que encontraron y se regresaron a la mansión porque el pequeño chico mando un mensaje avisando de que regresaría a su departamento porque ya era la hora de alimentar a su mascota, un pequeño gatito gris atigrado que le regaló su mejor amigo Conner y el cual ganó el año pasado claro ese año no volvió a entrar por las reglas del acuerdo impuestas por Dick.

Cuando el día de Navidad llego los chicos dejaron sus respectivos regalos debajo del hermoso árbol bien decorado que había en la sala de estar, hechando a la suerte quién ganaría, y durante la cena las miradas entre los tres participantes pasaban de un lado al otro hasta pocas veces se pegaban en le pequeño chico que sin saberlo sería su juez. Al final de la cena, todos se fueron a la sala de estar a revisar los presentes para cada quien siendo Tim el ayudante junto a Dick de pasar los regalos a cada persona que le tocaba.

—¿Debo de preocuparme por el hecho de recibir un regalo de Jason y Damian?-dijo el tercer petirrojo viendo al par que solo sonreían cómplices, por lo que no le dio mucha confianza que se diga de que será el regalo.

Tim tomó mejor el regalo de Dick para abrirlo, descubriendo que era un lindo peluche de Nightwing. El pequeño la dio la cabeza de forma tierna viendo al peluche y pensando que era ya grande para peluches pero, un mini regaño cayó dentro de su mente al recordar un lindo peluche en forma de pájaro con las vestiduras de Red Robin que había en su habitación en el departamento. Abrazo el peluche y agradeció al mayor antes de ir con el regalo menos (para él) peligroso, y ese era Jason.

—¿Pero, no era tuyo...?-murmuró mientras miraba a Jason, antes de volver su vista a su segundo regalo que era unos hermosos libros de poesía como unos de temática policiaca y gótica. Tenía un punto a favor Jason, y Dick se encontró amenazado de que su pequeño volviera estar en peligro de un lobo que quería carne fresca y sin marcar.

El tercer regalo que abrió fue el último hasta lo hizo con paciencia como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar, algo que hizo reír al resto aunque Bruce mantenía su mirada sería puesta en su último hijo por si este hizo alguna maldad en el regalo a su tercer hermano mayor, aunque eso era todo lo contrario y Damian estaba molesto de ver la desconfianza del joven veinteañero contra él pero, recuerda que fue su misma culpa el porque el otro no tuviera confianza en su persona.

Cuando el papel de regalo y la caja quedaron de lado, la sorpresa fue enorme para el joven detective al ver lo quiera, un hermoso lienzo y nada más ni menos que en el estaba pintado junto a su mascota, algo le hizo preguntarse cómo rayos el menor le tomó tan siquiera una foto para ello porque el chico de las pocas veces que le dio paso a su departamento era cuando venia en compañía de Dick, y en esos casos el menor nunca mostraba su celular o algo que le dijese que tomara alguna foto pero hablaba del mismísimo hijo de Batman.

—Y bien Tim, ¿Cuál de los regalos te gusto?-preguntó Dick con una sonrisa, solo deseando por el atisbo un poquito que su regalo algo aniñado para un infante halla ganado, mientras que las dos ovejas negras de la familia estaban expectantes.

—Pues me gustan los tres aún que...-comenzó a decir el menor, mientras se pensaba su decisión aún abrazando el peluche de Dick. En su cabeza se repasaban las palabras que el de Dick fue con cariño pero la dedicación como el trabajo de Damian no podía quedar de lado y ni hablar de Jason, que le regaló uno de sus amados libros de poesía y hasta uno que nunca antes había visto y creía que era escrito por el mismo mayor.

—Es obvio que el mío-hablo con prepotencia y orgullo el más pequeño de la familia, mientras sonreía con altitud. La molestia era obvia por los otros dos hermanos mayores, como las ganas de reír del tercero por ver la tensión y pelea que tenían el par.

—Empate-mencionó con tranquilidad Tim. Las miradas como algunos "¡¿Qué?!" De todos le cayó encima pero igual no le quitó su calma y esa hermosa sonrisa de sus labios, para aclararse su garganta y pensar las palabras exactas que necesitaba en ese momento-. Cada uno de sus regalos fue desinteresa y tierno, no puedo elegir a ninguno por sobre todos porque todos me gustan, muchas gracias-explicó con alegría.

Los tres chicos habían sido frustrados en sus planes porque un empate significaba que cualquiera estaba libre de hacer lo que quiera para ganarse el amor del chico, aunque viendo la sonrisa alegre del chico como un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas les hizo olvidar en parte su enojo inicial por tener que compartir hasta pelear por la compañía y atención del chico.

 _ **~...Martes 12 de diciembre 2017...~**_


	13. 13 Day

**¿Para quién es ese regalo?**

Ver al demonio de 15 años demasiado tranquilo hasta educado con el resto de las personas era una señal de la apocalipsis, pero esta idea aumentó cuando vieron que el menor estaba preparando un regalo para alguien al cual no tenían nombre y por más que preguntarse —Mandando como chivo expiatorio a Dick para ello—, no lograban sacarle la sopa al menor.

Todos querían saber quién le robo al menos un atisbo del corazón helado del menor, todos menos Tim. Porque él no le importaba en nada lo que el otro hiciese sobre todo porque nunca se llevaron bien, y no tomaba como sería ese cambio tan radical del menor de comportamiento, solo creyó que este buscaría la forma de arruinarle la Navidad lastima era que pasaría la Navidad en su departamento porque tenía más trabajo de lo habitual de los Titanes como de Red Robin.

—Vamos Tim, tú eres el inteligente aquí ayudándonos...-suplico Dick como todo hermano mayor metido que quiere saber la vida privada de sus hermanitos, hasta de su padre adoptivo. Pero Tim siguió leyendo su libro como debes en cuando bebía un poco de su café caliente o se acomodaba un poco sus lentes de lectura.

—No me interesa, solo hace eso para esconder algún maquiavélico plan en contra mía o de Jason para Navidad-respondió tranquilo, hasta frío y neutro como si no le importará mostrar su indiferencia ante el resto de sus hermanos y menos en aquel pequeño café al que habían ido o mejor dicho arrastrados por el mayor del grupo para saber que tenía Damian entre manos y de paso convencer al más inteligente en descubrirlo.

—¿Aún sigues enojado por lo del año pasado con la salsa de pavo?-preguntó Stephanie con un par de risas de por medio. El entrecejo de Red Robin comenzó a formarse en su rostro recordando eso y más cosas que le hizo el mocoso desde que puso un pie en la mansión para su desgraciada vida, y fueron unas de las pocas razones que lo orillaron a pasar más tiempo en la Torre T que en su propio hogar.

—Claro, la salsa del pavo, como no olvidarlo-dijo con ironía y hasta sarcasmo frío, molesto y mordaz, era algo difícil de ver en Tim y solo captó la atención de los presentes como dejaron de lado sus juegos y boberías-. Ah no esperen, tampoco hay que olvidar mencionar: El estúpido mapache rabioso que me regalo a sus catorce años, el dejarme muriéndome de hipotermia en el patio de la mansión cuando tenía trece años, el destrozar toda mi habitación y manchar mis paredes y demás a los doce años, el romperme una pierna, dos costillas y un brazo cuando el desgraciado me tiro de las escaleras de la mansión a los once años...-comenzó a enumerar cada una de sus desgracias y eso eran las del propio día de Navidad por decirlo.

—Oh vamos Tim, el demonio solo estaba mostrando su amor y cariño hacia ti-dijo en burla y algo de sarcasmo Jason, mientras robaba un pedazo del pan dulce que tenía Stephanie en su plato. Lo cual la rubia no le molestó en nada, porque después se vengaría en robarle la mejor pieza de pastel de Alfred cuando regresarán a la mansión.

—Saben que, ustedes sigan creyendo la estúpidez de que el demonio a cambiado, mientras que yo me largo feliz de la vida a mi departamento, porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo en un demonio que nunca cambiara-con eso dicho el joven tercer ex Robin tomó sus cosas dejando su café a la mitad en la mesa de aquella cafetería, para largarse devuelta a su departamento.

Esas palabras fueron las últimas con las que intercambio con todos los presentes miembros del clan de los murciélagos, porque se pasó el resto de los días antes de Navidad en su hogar y solo le dejaba el paso a este a Bart o Conner, de allí a nadie más ni menos Dick que intentó cambiarlo de parecer para que fuese a la dichosa fiesta de Navidad.

24 de diciembre había marcado su calendario, el día de noche buena. Tim había pedido comida china, y se había sentado a escuchar la televisión en su sala de estar mientras terminaba de revisar un par de documentos de una vieja mision con sus amigos, podía escuchar las risas alegres de sus vecinos como parte de sus charlas, se sentía solo pero era mejor eso a que tener que pasar la noche en un hospital con quizás más huesos quebrados o quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo el ruido del timbre de su departamento lo hizo salir de su atención puesta en los papeles en sus manos, suspiro molesto y sin mediar palabra dejó las cosas de lado, sabía de quién podía tratarse pero igual quería revisar por si las dudas. Cuando se acercó a revisar de quién se trataba quedo pasmado de la sorpresa, era ni más ni menos que la última persona que espero verlo parado en su puerta, los deseos de dejarlo allí tirado no se le hicieron esperar pero una voz muy bien conocida lo detuvo, diciendo:

—¡Se que estas detrás de la puerta Drake, ábrela o la tiro abajo!-demandó el chico, el mayor chasqueo la lengua mientras pensaba las palabras de Dick sobre qué ese demonio había cambiado, claro allí tenía la prueba viviente que no lo hizo ni en un atisbo en realidad.

Tim abrió la puerta de su departamento pero ocupó su cuerpo como una barricada para que el otro no entrase, mientras sus ojos lo escudriñaban encontrando que el cargaba un par de bolsas blancas en una de sus manos, como un tenue color carmesí en las mejillas tostadas del demonio, aunque Tim creyó era producto mismo del frío que el hecho de estar frente a su puerta.

—Se lo que me vengas a entregar, no lo aceptaré. No quiero más regaños de mi casero por tus malditas bromas de crío de cinco años-le aviso molesto Tim, antes de disponerse a cerrarle la puerta en cara dando por terminada la visita. Pero su puerta fue detenida por la bota de invierno de Damian, lo cual lo enojo y hizo dar un suspiro de hastío total como de frustración- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Quieres que salga de mi departamento y me tires de una maldita vez por el barandal a ver si caigo de pie como un gato?-le cuestionó, pero el menor soltó un chasquido o de lengua característico de él.

—No vengo por eso Drak... Digo, Timothy-se corrigió en el último instante el menor, mientras mostrando la diferencia notable de fuerzas abrió la puerta del departamento para encarar mejor al otro chico, que notaba un poco su molestia de tenerlo allí mismo-. Vengo a entregarte la comida que mando Pennyworth-extendió las bolsas blancas donde habían varios toper con comida que el mayordomo con cariño le mandaba al otro chico que consideraba un nieto.

Tim extendió sus manos y tomó las bolsas blancas con una sonrisa pequeña para luego mirar como el mayor se dudaba un rato en hablarle hasta que suspiro levemente antes de arreglarse la bufanda roja que llevaba y se encaminó devuelta al pasillo con rumbo a las escaleras de edificio, el cuerpo del menor se movió en contra de su voluntad, camino hasta donde Damian y una de sus manos tomaron el brazo de este para impedir que se fuera del lugar.

—Pu...puedes quedarte un rato en mi departamento, ¡Pero si haces algo raro, te saco a patadas!-aviso con antelación Tim y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Damian se sorprendió de lo dicho por el otro pero acepto sus reglas, como de forma casi fugaz le dejó un beso en la frente, ya que tenía casi la misma altura solo por unos centímetros de diferencia.

El par regresaron al departamento, siendo Tim el que guardo la comida restante del restaurante chino para servir un poco de la comida que le mando Alfred en dos platos para que ambos comiesen de esta, mientras veían un poco de televisión aunque el mayor aún sin creer el cambio del menor se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá lo más alejado posible, mientras que Damian se quedó en el otro extremo.

Pasaron el resto de noche así los platos quedaron encima de la mesita de la sala de estar, Tim tomó una sabana felpuda que tenía cerca para acurrucarse en su lado de sofá su visita por otro lado se había puesto un poco cómodo en su lugar hasta las doce de la noche llegó en su punto y los fuegos artificiales no se hicieron esperar en lo alto del cielo de Gotham.

El menor aún con la sabana encima salió del sofá y se acercó a la ventana del comedor que le daba una vista perfecta de los fuegos artificiales de varios colores predominando el rojo y el verde en el cielo, mientras que Damian le siguió la pista quedando igual de perdido que el otro por el espectáculo de luces antes de desviar su mirada al chico a su lado y luego su semblante dejó ver por unos segundos su nerviosismo pero fueron tan cortos que ni él mismo Tim lo pudo apreciar o notar antes de ser llamado por el otro, recibiendo toda su atención.

—Como dicta la tradición absurda de esta festividad, te traje esto-dijo con seriedad mientras sacaba de su chaqueta negra un pequeño regalo rectangular hermosamente envuelto y se lo da a Tim, que desconfiado lo tomo pensando y debatiéndose en abrirlo o no, cosa que molesto al otro y chasqueo la lengua-. Si quiera matarte hubiera envenenado la comida de Pennyworth antes de esto-explicó serio muy serio, de lo normal mostrando su enfado.

Dio una bocanada grande de aire antes de abrir el regalo de forma lenta y minuciosa, hasta que finalmente se encontró con una hermosa caja tallada de madera con algunos arreglos de joyas, pintura y de hierro retorcido de forma hermosa hasta encontrar un pequeño cerrojo que necesitaba de una llave para ser abierto, mando una mirada rápida a aquellos jades y de forma silenciosa pidiendo la llave de aquel pequeño regalo. Damian desvió la mirada antes de sacar de sus bolsillos una pequeña llave igual de hermosa con una cadena haciéndole juego, la mano porcelana del tercer petirrojo tomó la llave y la introdujo en el cerrojo para abrir lo que guardaba en su interior aquel pequeño cofre quedando si habla alguna de lo que había.

—No... ¿Es...estás bromeando verdad?-sin creer nada de nada de lo que sus ojos veían sus ojos en ese momento, pero el más alto de los dos no negó ni refutó nada cosa que dejó más dudas que respuestas como los recuerdos de las conversaciones en la cafetería que tuvo hace varias semanas atrás lo asaltaron, estaba helado y con lentitud sus robes azul acero miraron al jade- ¿Era yo?-cuestionó de nueva cuenta esperando una respuesta esta vez.

Damian solo asintió con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro, el mayor no supo porque estaba sonriendo quizás si era verdad que el otro cambio al menos un poco y en parte le agradaba que fuera quizás el la causa de ese cambio pero aún no comprendía la razón o tal vez no aceptaba la idea loca de que el menor sentía algo por su persona pero ningún amigo que el joven detective recordase le regaló un hermoso collar como el que tiene en sus manos, eso era algo demasiado íntimo más aún si fue escondido con tanto recelo en una hermosa caja tan bien decorada.

Sintió pena que no tuviera nada que regalarle al otro, ni si quiera tenía presentes para el resto de su familia, por el hecho de que no asistiría a la mansión pero, cuando su vista se levanto para ver el mayor sin querer sus ojos azules se fijaron claramente en el pequeño muérdago que había en el marco de la ventana, sus ganas de reír no se apartaban de él porque ese muérdago lo colocó su amigo velocista cuando le ayudó en la decoración del departamento. Fijo sus orbes de nueva cuenta en el rostro del mayor justamente en los ojos del contrario.

—Damian, podrías verme...-pidió con algo de nerviosismo, pero estaba firme en su decisión. El nombrado chasqueo la lengua antes de hacer lo pedido, jade contra azul acero se miraban entre sí y palabras que no se decían estaban allí en el reflejo de cada mirada. Antes de que el menor con más valentía acortó la distancia entre ambos hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un beso, lento, tranquilo y algo temeroso, solo duraron unos cortos minutos pero para ellos fue una hora o más- Feliz Navidad, Damian...-murmuro contra los labios del otro con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo más creciente y marcado.

—Feliz Navidad, Timothy-le devolvió el otro con una sonrisa antes de tomar la cintura delgada del chico por debajo de la sabana que tenía sobre los hombros el más bajo de los dos para apegarlo y volver a juntar sus labios en otro beso pero más largo y cariñoso.

 _ **~...Miércoles 13 de diciembre 2017...~**_


	14. 14 Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="bcd4bca37840adcc71813a10ffb3b8b6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¿Aún tengo tiempo, o tal vez no?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="13c9c284e08d29dcd694595038257f92"Esa pregunta se hacía Bruce al repasar por su mente todos los recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que tan bien guardaba debajo de la fachada de Playboy. Se sentía mal, en un inicio pensó que hizo bien en separar sus sentimientos del deber pero solo se lastimaba y ahora que algo dentro suyo, quizás era su conciencia hablando le decía que debía, no, que tenía que arreglarlo pero, ¿Cómo arreglar algo que ya sabe que está arruinado desde hace años atras? ¿Cómo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f33e2227e9caa28a8bcebbd061b01c15"Desde que el Joker decidió ensañarse con arrebatarle uno de sus petirrojos y lograrlo por fin su cometido, su conciencia no lo dejo en paz y por esta misma volvió a su tercer hijo adoptivo al joven Timothy Drake el actual RedRobin, en una máquina de escapismo ante cualquier circunstancia para no volver asistir un funeral, tristemente nunca se dijo que aquel fantasma que lo recriminaba en sus sueños como en sus decisiones pasadas había regresado pero en carne y hueso y con otro nombre, un demonio cargado de una sed de venganza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="923223a40fba67d781b0dae6eaf552d2"Aquel muchacho que antes formó parte de su familia quizo ahora destrozarla intento en un inicio vengarse de él y cómo hacer sencillo, asesinar a su reemplazo, pero no lo logró con mucha suerte para el joven Robin de aquella época. El resto del tiempo su relación estaba más que deteriorada aún cuando el chico regresado de la muerte por fin volvió a su cordura, logró restaurar las relaciones entre el resto de los ex Robin hasta era quizás junto a Dick, los únicos que se llevaban con Damian, hasta el mismo Tim que casi murió a sus manos dos veces le perdono y dio borrón y cuenta nueva. Todos estaban bien con el, todos excepto él, su antiguo mentor, su padre adoptivo, o eso quizo ver o aceptar porque sabía que Alfred fue casi un padre para Jason y es el único que puede obligar a mostrar presencia en la mansión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d3fb8daa391a33e52b20fda591ff9b90"Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, a lejos su vista del monitor de la computadora para ver a lo lejos en aquel pequeño pedestal de vidrio donde estaba el traje de Robin de Jason guardado, como un pequeño recuerdo de su error, su equivocación, sabía que si tan si quiera un poco de su atención quizás amor de su parte hubiera sido suficiente para hacerle notar al ahora forajido que tenía una familia, un hogar pero no, él no lo hizo paso más tiempo fuera de la mansión, se aisló, intento hacer que se pareciera a Dick que fuera una copia exacta a él; y no le bastó ver la realidad de ello frente a sus ojos para saber que el no era Dick, no lo sería ni ahora ni nunca. Fue un error compararlos, fue su error tirárselo en cara, fue su error alejarlo y tratarlo como el paria de la mansión y tuvo su resultado, su muerte tan joven a manos de un monstruo psicopata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c5e3d70c4af91fe7b6c74a8c96268c9b"-Amo Bruce-la voz del fiel mayordomo de la familia, aquella quizás única figura paternal del lugar de esa mansión fue la que lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo alejar su vista de aquel viejo manto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e935718de607fbb9def703cb11b5734"Alfred bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad, tenía una mirada serena y tranquila y se conducido de la misma forma hasta el amo y señor de aquella mansión y dueño y creador del manto de Batman, vigilante de Gotham. Alfred junto a las paredes de la hermosa y antigua casona que sabían cada centímetro de los secretos que guardaban sus dueños tanto sus vidas privadas como lo que hacían para salvaguardar la ciudad en la que vivían todos, pero también se mantenía al margen de la situación solo interrumpía cuando era necesario y eso era cuando veía demasiada tensión y poca disponibilidad de ambas partes en resolverla o mínimo tranquilizarla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a134d8b63de44598e5b494f493192a94"-Amor Bruce, si me permite decirle, sentarse y pensar viejos recuerdos no ayudará en resolver sus problemas actuales solo está quieto ante la tempestad que solo acrecienta frente a sus ojos. Ya es tiempo que usted y el joven Jason resuelvan su opiniones y limar asperezas, al menos solo para estas festividades-decidió romper el silencio por segunda vez consecutiva viendo al otro adulto con seriedad pero siempre teniendo aquella aura tranquila./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d7e0856204c0f9197cd04b929ec0bb6"-Alfred, tú mejor que nadie sabe que nuestra relación está arruinada desde lo sucedido aquel día y aún menos por no cumplir su deseo de matar al Joker-explicó con algo de cansancio, los ojos azules casi fríos como dos tempranos se pegado devuelta aquel traje antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar hasta aquel vitral, recordándose aquel pequeño chico de las calles que el rescato./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2d13ca5a92df84eb769cf8d3163614cf"-¿Sabe porqué el joven Jason y el joven Damian se llevan tan bien?-cuestionó al adulto, pero antes de que Bruce le respondiera algo el mayordomo de raíces inglesas le interrumpió diciendo- El joven Jason y el joven Damian son idénticos, no por el hecho de haber sido entrenados por la Liga de Asesinos si es lo que acaba de pensar amo Bruce, sino por el hecho de que ambos crecieron carentes amor, cariño y tranquilidad de una familia-explicó con tranquilidad-. Usted tuvo su tiempo con sus padre amo Bruce, al igual que el joven Dick o el joven Timothy, debe dejar de ver al joven Jason como una bomba a punto de estallar y verlo más como una persona que necesita unas palabras de aliento, un abrazo o un simple gesto que diga que tiene el amor y la aprobación de su familia-explicó con tranquilidad y en ciertas partes en tono firme y directo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ecb29d8920176316fd4bbc11837f2ad"Bruce se quedo un rato pensativo captando y procesando por completo aquellas palabras, tenían razón pero su deber, su moral le impedía aceptar el hecho de que Jason asesinara a la gente o específicamente a los villanos, porque estos pidieron tomar malas decisiones en sus vidas pero no era justificante para matarlos porque también ellos eran personas. Suspiro y sin mediar palabra se excusó con ir a descansar a su habitación poniendo a que mañana en la mañana saldría a una reunión temprano por la mañana, lo cual no era del todo falso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="99bf13bf6a0c90075196ce5e7ce2d4e9"Camino por los pasillos con dirección a su habitación pero sin quererlo paso aún lado de la habitación perteneciente a Jason, cuando él vivía en la mansión. Algo lo empujó a adentrarse al lugar que con la muerte y resurrección del muchacho nunca se adentró a esa habitación, era la primera vez en años que lo hacía, el lugar seguía limpio y las cosas en su lugar como si aún siguiera atrapada en el tiempo esperando al dueño de esa pieza en la mansión. Hasta que una idea muy pequeña casi simple se cruzó por su mente, y el vigilante de Gotham sonrió levemente ante esta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a1afdeb0ebfbdf85ad85668d84329d2"Cuando la noche cayó en aquel departamento lejos del radar del murciélago, un pequeño santuario para el Jason claro solo era temporal siempre cambiaba cuando era necesario o solo por precaución o como su amigo arquero llamaba: Paranoia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a4a05b76db789b2c28044465804e7ca3"Entró con tranquilidad a su departamento con tranquilidad, se dispuso a ir a preparar su cena navideña porque el mayor había negado la invitación de Alfred aludiendo que tenía una misión en el exterior, aunque la única razón por la que no quería estar en esa casono, tenía nombre y apellido: Bruce Wayne. Jason con su cena lista decidió dejarla servida en la mesa del comedor, pero le tocó ir a contestar a su otro teléfono el que no tenía para trabajos sino el personal, que solo quizás unos pocos del clan de los murciélagos (los tres Robins y Bárbara, como Roy y Kori) pero justo cuando se adentró a su habitación tuvo un shock al ver aquella caja ornamental que descansaba en su cama, se acercó a pasos lentos y casi de forma rápida arranco la etiqueta con el nombre de la persona que lo enviaba como se alejó un poco de aquel paquete (pero no sucedió nada)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="098086716ca48958f1a3b3c4126c9842"-Pero que mierda...-murmuro Jason más pasmado y sin entender nada, porque en lugar de encontrar alguna caligrafía o algo parecido, él termino encontrando el dibujo de Batman dentro de la tarjeta doblada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a69ab9b8a70df1456ed7baa6975eec3"Chasqueo la lengua molesto mientras hizo bolita el cartón y lo lanzó en el basurero cercano que había en su habitación disponiéndose a largarse pero a los pocos minutos regreso maldiciendo a toda la ascendencia de Bruce para abrir el dichoso regalo de Navidad y encontrar dentro un nuevo peluche de casi un metro de altura de Batman, Jason miró con algo de odio el peluche pero antes reviso todos lados como el propio juguete para niños antes de abrazarlo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d72e6b41d33d9bee4af92853e4dfabc"-Feliz Navidad, anciano-murmuro con una sonrisa demasiado pequeña casi imperceptible pero llena de un poco de cariño, sin dejar de abrazar aquel peluche que muy pronto estaría haciendo espacio en su cama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d72e6b41d33d9bee4af92853e4dfabc" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="bf7017d46feeb699a3f29a5a8d57f31f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~.../em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jueves 14/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" de diciembre...~/em/span/p 


	15. 15 Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="67ce368bcb0863e422de78761ba9cf4e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¿/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Una ayuda o una perdición más/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="09b34c1f028cfa63f785b32e1426bcc3"Sus pasos por aquella ciudad oscura que para esa época estaba iluminado por las farolas y un par de decoraciones de la festividad que justo ese día se llevaba, el solo recordaba que iba a la mansión solo para ver a su mejor amigo que había regresado al país después de sus estudios en el extranjero, en uno de sus brazos reposaba un regalo que compro para el menor solo esperaba con muchas ansias no ser rechazado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="882d118bb1cf20922b7ae6dc93f0358b"Los Wayne no era una familia muy funcional según le había contado su amigo, eran cinco hermanos viviendo en la misma mansión el mayor de todos era Dick Grayson, un chico que después de graduarse fue algunos campeonatos de gimnasia ni que hablar que se fugó una temporada para irse a un circo pero al final regreso y ahora trabajaba en la policía, el segundo mayor era Jason Todd, un chico rebelde y de una personalidad fuerte por lo que él pudo notar con un par de visitas a la mansión cuando este estaba allí porque estaba muy metido en la milicia y por ello casi nunca era visto y menos cuando tuvo que ir a la guerra en Irak, Cassandra la única chica de los hermanos y que rara vez hablaba estudiaba actuación y danza clásica, mientras que el más pequeño del clan por ahora Damian un adolescente quería seguir los pasos de sus dos hermanos mayores y estar en el cuerpo ya fuera de la milicia o policial, en cuanto al mejor amigo de Conner era ni más ni menos que, Timothy Drake era el más tranquilo y introvertido de todos los hermanos y el más inteligente para sacar y costear varias becas y terminar más de tres carreras con rapidez siendo un chico de casi 24 años, siendo el próximo CEO de Wayne Empress./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6147573e1be27e28b93ddea5dc42f92"Bueno, Conner no debía sentir miedo, ¿Verdad? De todos modos el ya había quedado claro que sólo serían amigos nada más para su triste existencia pero allí estaba siempre cuidando y vigilando a su amigo a pesar de todo, ¿Le dolía? Por supuesto que sí, no ser él quien recibiera esos besos y caritas del menor pero debía conformarse con aún estar en su vida, era lo que siempre se repetía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6c9c551fa45700bbc21503525a3a3910"Llego a la mansión donde Alfred le aviso que el chico estaba en su habitación aún estudiando unos libros, típico de Tim de no poder despegar su vista ni un segundo de un libro y menos si es uno nuevo. Conner agradeció al mayordomo y se fue con rumbo al cuarto del menor, pero justo cuando pasaba el pasillo el sonido de una voz le llamó la atención como el ruido de una guitarra eléctrica siendo tocada. A pasos lentos se acercó al cuarto que para su suerte la puerta estaba abierta y pudo asomarse a ver de quién se trataba, y era ni más ni menos que el Sargento Jason Todd que estaba tranquilamente sin esa pinta de persona ruda que siempre cargaba, hasta para los ojos de Conner el muchacho de 27 años se veía hasta hermoso tocando con experiencia el instrumento como cantando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="550ba2b119438c2e6aca890b0f1824c4"-Chico, ya sé que estás allí sal a menos que quieras que vaya por ti-aviso con voz tranquila pero algo amenazante Jason, mientras sus manos se detenían dejando aquella pieza de uno de sus artistas, Queen, detenida y su vista azulina verde fue a parar a su puerta abierta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd20450c437a7936c6373df49dabf528"-Lo siento creí que Tim estaba aquí, ya me voy, adiós...-dijo con rapidez Conner excusándose de forma torpe y nerviosa dando una sonrisa más llena de nervios que otra cosa, y trato salir de allí corriendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f564a37b6baa019ca086a251bc919d81"-Te advierto que, Tim está ocupado y no precisamente con tareas o libros, así que para ahorrarte la lloriquea de mujer despechada mejor da media vuelta y regresa por donde viniste, niño-le aviso en tono serio pero calmado quizás más calmado que antes para volver a su viejo pasatiempo volviendo a sonar la pieza de Queen como débilmente a cantarla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="25f4682d1aea31ab1f2fc844c102a969"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Each morning I get up I die a little /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Can barely stand on my feet/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Take a look in the mirror and cry/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lord, what you're doing to me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8bdd2d25b6e1d3c61b17578bd4d99123"la canción para Conner comenzó a tomar sentido porque habían veces como en la lenta se sentía, y estos sentimientos eran más duros con lo dicho por Jason. No supo cuando ni cómo pero ya estaba sentado en medio del pasillo recordando su espalda en la pared, casi dejándose arrastrar un poco por su dolor como guiándose por la canción que sin querer afloraba viejas memorias donde quedaba claro que Tim solo lo veía como amigo, no más.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="aeba236520c6fdb88329eadf51c24942"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I have spent all my years in believing you/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But I just can't get no relief, Lord!/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Somebody, somebody/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Can anybody find me somebody to love?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="454da80f0977efcc2569fd4199ec5dff"No supo cuando ni como una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos que lo obligó a quitar ese las gafas para no empañarlas, porque por más intento de no derramas quedaba inútil, lo único que quizás logró evitar fue gimotear o hacer algún ruido que revelara su tristeza. No se dio cuenta o ni tomo importancia cuando la canción por segunda vez quedo callada, y aún menos los pasos de botas pesadas llegar hasta su lado no lo fue hasta que sintió como un pie lo empujaba para botarlo al piso con una impresionante fuerza, lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos para mirar a su agresor que era ni más ni menos que Jason que lo miraba severo pero sus ojos mostraban algo a empatía y comprensión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ec151ca5b3a72abfbd09065bcca50e8b"-Llorar, lamentarte y revolcarte en tu miseria no te servirá de nada, créeme-le dijo como si hablara por experiencia, cosa que no estaba del todo equivoca al ser botado hacía varios años atrás antes de entrar a la milicia y fue la razón propia por la que se unió al ejército por querer escapar de su sufrimiento de su desamor, de su familia disfunciónal y de más buscando un poco de apoyo y comprensión encontrándolo en aquel lugar-. Levántate, arréglate, y deja esa cosa con Alfred, y apresúrate no me obligue a buscarte por el pescuezo-le volvió avisar Jason mientras tomaba una de sus chaquetas de invierno y salía de su habitación con rumbo al primer piso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d754598d92465cef597a546d1414ae30"Conner se quedo un rato allí sin saber qué pasaba, ¿Lo acababan de invitar a salir o que? No podía llamarle cita, quizás era remordimiento de que su hermano menor y su preferido allá lastimado a un pobre diablo que aún seguía con la estúpida esperanza de que lo amase, si era lo más probable pero con la advertencia sobre su vida Kent se levantó del piso se arreglo borrando las lágrimas en su rostro y se encaminó siguiendo el rumbo del chico de la milicia, claro antes fue a dejar bajo el encargo a Alfred el presente para su mejor amigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c030810353f01890243b5ec423aedaf"-Vamos, conozco un excelente lugar donde puede ahogar penas en licor y quizás te des un buen revolcón para olvidar todo-dijo sin tapujos ni filtros el mayor mientras se encaminaba por la nieve del lugar mientras se acercaba a uno de los deportivos que le pertenecía a Bruce y que tomó prestado (sin su permiso)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d3d6eee4aa5eeff209d259ad34f7687e"-Acepto los tragos pero no el revolcón-aviso Conner con calma encaminándose y subiéndose al auto que lo estaba esperando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="65b8bf932309207ddab8131de4accbd5"Eran palabras que no se cumplirían del todo, y el mismo Conner lo descubrió al día siguiente que despertó en aquel cuarto de un hotel de renombre, entre las sábanas y almohadas de aquella cama mullida y caliente. Por unos instantes casi hace una apocalipsis y esta aumentó cuando vio un bulto de una persona entre las mantas a su lado, creyó que quizás había sido una chica porque no sentía ninguna clase de dolor aparte del dolor de los arañazos que surcaban su espalda y brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b5d497a4204a97514cec8383a9ee972"-Maldicion que hago... ¡Ni vergas me voy de aquí antes que se arme la grande!-se dijo mentalmente el joven periodista, antes de salir de las sabanas y comenzar a buscar su ropa en el piso hasta que cayó en cuenta que la ropa que no era suya no era de una chica y aún menos de un desconocido- Oh dios...-murmuro casi al borde de un ataque de pánico pero fue interrumpido por el golpe de una almohada lanzada contra su persona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="713e426007f572315d6ed6d0d704a3bf"-No puedes dejar de molestar ni cinco minutos, niño-le regaño Jason saliendo de las mantas y sentándose en la cama mientras bostezaba, tomándole casi nada de importancia el estado pasmado del menor. Lo que quedó al descubierto fue su cuello, hombros y clavícula marcada de mordidas y chupetones que Conner sin ignorar sabía que él mismo hizo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62fa7d01477b3d58a5e9d6b7f9293ec5"-Dime que no es cierto, por favor... -suplico en voz casi baja aún sin aceptar el hecho de que quizás se enredó y acostó con el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, y menos aún que quizás el mayor halla sido el de abajo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9680fd37085d7604fe9996561ec6ea2e"Jason solo lo miro con molestia y aún perezoso sin ganas de aún levantarse sino de seguir durmiendo, y con esos deseos se volvió a acostar en la cama ignorando las palabras de Conner que pedían a gritos una respuesta de lo que pasó anoche. El menor se quedo un rato esperando estúpidamente una respuesta pero al ver que el otro no lo haría solo dio un suspiro y comenzó a ponerse su ropa, como a recoger la ajena y dejarla en una de las sillas del lugar doblada, no sabía si sentir o no vergüenza de haber caído tan bajo para intentar olvidar a su desamor con su propio hermano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="557db7e2c4f59eb187f1a27cbfef21e0"-Ya déjate de auto lastimar, idiota-le dijo Jason viéndolo desde la cama molesto de ver al otro en ese estado-. Si te hace sentir mejor fui yo el de la idea, así que si quieres culpar a alguien hazlo conmigo como todo el mundo lo hace... De todas formas ni me afecta que lo hagas...-murmuro lo último antes de acomodarse mejor para dormirse un par de horas de más porque era el único descanso y calma que recibiría antes de ir devuelta a la mansión y como siempre recibir regaños de Bruce./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="903d823b7062c941fb4140d00cc64700"Las palabras de Jason le dejaron un mal sabor en la boca a Conner que empezaba a recordar un poco las conversaciones de la noche pasada con el mayor, no mentiría Conner que él tenía la idea tonta -todo gracias a Tim sobre lo que le contaba de su familia-, que el chico rebelde y la primera oveja negra de la familia Wayne era el problemático nunca vio al otro como quizás un chico que solo buscaba un poco de aceptación y atención de los demás que lo orillaron hacer esas cosas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="206db70b6e8cd511b493d8675ab9f209"Eran dos personas lastimadas, uno por un amigo y amor de la infancia, y el otro, por la familia que dijo que lo amaría, aceptaría y cuidaría a pesar de todo. Dos traiciones una mayor que la otra, pero siempre dejando esas heridas aún abiertas sin sanar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ad3ad3f26fb434329ffa9fb90e79152"Conner se acercó hasta donde descansaba el otro, que para que lo dejaran en paz de una vez se hizo el dormido pero no le funcionó porque solo hizo que el joven Kent se le acercara y en contra de todo lo que pensaba que haría, el chico se acostó con el de nueva cuenta encima de las sabanas y esta vez abrazándolo por la espalda y atrayéndolo contra su amplio pecho dejando su cabeza y parte de su rostro reposando tras la nuca de Jason, aspirando su aroma y depositando un suave beso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="918268816b53ad8dc3e19ee377a31318"-Me quedaré un rato más, aún es muy temprano para irme...-susurro Conner contra la piel desnuda del cuello de Jason, se acomodó un poco más y se dejó arrastrar de nueva cuenta a un profundo sueño sin soltar en ningún momento el cuerpo ajeno que abrazaba con cariño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a031b7618e75f940764ea7bfb6d97a06"-Mocoso...-musitó con algo molesto pero su sonrojo y leve sonrisa decían otra cosa totalmente diferente a lo que su molestia tan falsa quería demostrar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dffa0a09501be8fe8c500a2345a29e4d"Se quedo un rato más despierto disfrutando la compañía y el calor que le brindaba el amigo de su hermanito Tim, antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo, dejándole solo una duda en su mente:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a31332d286a7452201a4846b40a4633f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿Estará el allí cuando despierte?/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c9995175bb1374987f11ed9f15d142d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~...Viernes 15 de diciembre de 2017...~/em/span/p 


	16. 16 Day

**Un error, una discusión y, ¿Una reconciliación?**

Navidad, era su primera Navidad juntos en aquel pequeño nido de amor de ambos compraron hacia un par de cinco meses pero como siempre una disputa se hubo en el pequeño y humilde departamento, todo por un adorno no, aunque no era cualquiera para Tim, el cual le guardaba sentimientos de cariño más aún porque es una de las pocas cosas que el menor conservaba de sus verdaderos padres, por ese objeto se creó una tercera guerra mundial en el hogar que los dejo al par de chicos divididos hasta tan punto que el mismo Tim, termino pasaba más tiempo en la mansión de su familia adoptiva que en el departamento, donde quedo Conner solo.

En un inicio el mayor creyó que era una tontería por lo que se peleaba, todo por una figura de porcelana simple y fácil de reemplazar por otro igual pero, cuando el mayor descubrió el sentimentalismo que tenía aquel objeto quizo arreglarlo sin embargo era tarde el chico no le quería dirigir la palabra y no respondía ni sus mensajes y como última reconciliación decidió buscar en el tacho de la basura como en el sitio donde se rompió el objeto cada una de las piezas de aquella figura para comenzarla a reparar aunque significará el lastimarse los dedos hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Cuando la figura estaba completa miro con alegría su trabajo final como en las grietas le agrego un poco más de porcelana fría para no dejar rastros, hasta fue a buscar al novio de Jason, Kyle Rayner para que volviera a pintar y retocar la figura y el chico iba a rechazar el pedido por los trabajos que tenía encima para Navidad hasta que se fijó la insistencia como el deseo del porque quería esa figura como antes con todo y hasta el pequeño grabado, así que el joven artista termino cediendo a las súplicas.

Con la figura en restauración en la casa de Rayner, Conner se dispuso en arreglar todo el departamento el solo para Navidad aún con las manos hechas un desastre de curitas y vendas, se lastima varias veces hasta le cayó el árbol encima unas dos veces seguidas y se electrocutó con las luces con todo eso logró terminar la decoración navideña en el hogar, se encargó de hacer hasta de la cena donde con suerte que Ma le enseñó lo suficientemente bien como para no terminar más lastimado de lo que estaba.

-¿Y si no viene?-se cuestionó asimismo viendo la pantalla de su teléfono, mirando con tristeza y casi anhelo la foto de pantalla que tenía de su novio y él en una de sus vacaciones. Se sintió un tonto, no, un imbécil por haber discutido sin caer en cuenta en los sentimientos ajenos.

Su vista se aleja del móvil para mirar la mesa puesta de la manera más elegante posible que conocía Conner, hasta había puesto un hermoso candelabro con velas rojas en el centro de esta, se iba a resignar a guardar la comida cocinada e irse a dormir al sofá porque era el único lugar en el que quizás le hacía creer tontamente que estaba castigado por Tim y que a la mañana siguiente sería despertado por este entre risas y un dulce beso, que todo halla sido un sueño, un muy mal sueño pero no, siempre se encontraba en su departamento solo y frío.

En eso escucha el llamado a la puerta de su departamento compartido, creyendo que quizás sea Tim y que olvidó sus llaves corrió a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa pero se encontró con un par de ojos verdes y un pelinegro que no era su lindo petirrojo de piel porcelana, su alegría se esfumó en un soplar y aceptó el objeto arreglado por parte de Kyle que el mismo en persona se lo pasó a dejar antes de irse a su encuentro con Jason en su hogar. Conner solo se despidió y al cerrar la puerta pego su frente contra la madera, pensando que debía hacer antes de darse una bocanada de aire y decidió lo que debía hacer y sin más se alejó de la puerta dispuesto a arreglarse cómo preparar su regalo de reconciliación e ir con su novio, ¿O quizás ex novio? No lo sabía, pero con lo que sentía y vivía hasta el momento podía pensar que era un rechazo rotunda a su relación.

El mayor ya listo con el paquete en sus manos se subió a su camioneta y se fue con rumbo a la mansión Wayne, pensando las palabras que ocupará con Tim y como se disculpara aún peor si es que se encuentra antes con el señor Wayne y este intente asesinarlo por lastimar al menor porque tenía una clara advertencia desde que su relación dio inicio hacia un año atrás, ahora todo pendía en un hilo.

Bajo de su camioneta y trago grueso viendo la enorme casona antes de encaminarse a pasos lentos hasta la puerta y toco, espero un largo tiempo temiendo lo peor, encontrarse cara a cara con el Playboy pero el destino fue piadoso con él y dejó a su vista al mayordomo de la familia que lo miro con el rostro serio hasta reaprendiéndolo silenciosamente, el mayor se sintió apenado hasta mal pero como si Alfred lo intuyera no hablo ni dijo nada hasta se retiró sin antes llamar a Tim a la puerta para atender a su visita.

-Kon...-dijo sorprendido en cierto grado el menor, al ver al contrario que le sonrió nervioso. Tim solo suspiro y se recargó en la sólida puerta de roble- Creí que pasarías Navidad con tus padres...-comenzó a hablar con cierta incomodidad como algo de molestia dejándose notar que aún le dolía la discusión pasada con Kent. Mientras que Conner, al ver así a su novio de decaído le dolió hasta el alma y haciendo que el mismo se auto regañara mentalmente.

-Yo...-comenzó pero al instante se cayo porque no sabía qué decir o mejor dicho por donde empezar- Lo siento...-esas palabras dejaron desconcertado al menor, que lo miro como si fuera un bicho extraño, y antes que dijera algo Conner lo interrumpió continuando- Tu estabas en tu derecho de enojarte hasta me hubieras abofeteado por idiota, fue mi culpa el romper la única cosa que tenias de tus padres, bueno mejor dicho de tu madre, por eso yo... Yo quise recompensartelo de la mejor manera posible-con eso dicho dejó en las manos de su novio el preciado paquete que traía.

El chico tomó el regalo y con un gesto del mayor decidió abrir el regalo con cuidado, quedando pasmado de la figura que guardaba su interior, era el mismo pajarito de porcelana decorado que era de su madre hasta tenía sus colores originales y el grabado debajo de este, no tenia ni una sola grieta a la vista era como si lo hubieran comprado lo bien arreglado que estaba. Los ojos azules acero del más bajito se pegaron en los cielo del mayor que estaba algo avergonzado, como recordado adolorido como estaban sus manos en esos momentos pero el abrazo cariñoso de Tim lo hizo olvidar todo aquello y solo centrarse en la felicidad del otro y su reconciliación.

-Yo también lo siento, Kon-le murmuro con algo de culpa y aguantando los deseos de llorar sin saber si era por alegria, por culpa o solo por deseos de hacerlo sin una razón específica. Pero el mayor tomó su rostro de forma tan gentil, y depósito varios besos en esta antes de unir sus narices y frotarlas entre sí en un gesto cariñoso y lleno de amor que hizo hinchar su corazón en alegría.

-Entiendo si quieres pasar Navidad con tu familia, y no me molesta el dejarte solo, ¿Sí es que, aún te molesta mi compañía?-le sugirió Conner pero la negación como un beso en sus labios le hizo saber que su disputa había quedado olvidada como las pisadas en la nieve.

-Déjame adivinar hiciste la cena para los dos, ¿Verdad?-preguntó con diversión conociendo que su novio siempre en una reconciliación el preparaba alguna clase de cena u almuerzo hasta picnic, ya sea bajo las estrellas o propiamente en el campo o en el parque como toda pareja joven y enamorada.

-Básicamente si...-murmuro con una sonrisa alegre, mientras sigue abrazando y dándole más mimos a su novio que reía alegre de estos sin soltar en ningún momento su regalo reparado.

Tim le tocó despedirse de su familia y aludiendo que mañana regresaría por su equipaje porque regresaría a su hogar con su novio, el cual los pasó a saludar con una sonrisa nerviosa y llena de miedo por el hecho de sentir la mirada acusadora de Bruce Wayne y el hermano mayor de Tim, Dick Grayson. Con eso arreglado el par de enamorados regresaron a su nido de amor donde le tocó calentar la comida por segunda vez a Conner al encontrarla fría, el menor por su lado dejo el pequeño regalo en el estante junto a los retratos que había en el lugar y cuando descubrió que el mayor tenía herida las manos no dudo en recompensarlo, pero eso es otra historia...

 _ **~...Sábado 16 de diciembre de 2017...~**_


	17. 17 Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d0533cb06a16d8afdd77e69d03d409c3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Una gripe por patrulla./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ef390f6d6e8707835f674de7f6347bdb"Bruce creía que era prácticamente imposible que un kriptoniano pegara gripe o alguna clase de enfermedad, bueno excepto el clon del súper hombre, Conner o el pequeño y único hijo de este Jon, pero para todo lo imposible siempre hay un posible y allí estaba frente suyo cuando después de varias llamadas sin contestar y demás Bruce Wayne enfundado en su traje de Batman decidió darle una visita en la noche en Metropolis al último hijo de Kripton./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="322c906446e6564be50fb949ac9ae13a"En un inicio quiso regañar a Kent pero al ver el pobre muriendo en fiebre y tos le dio en cierta forma un poco de lastima y pena por su triste condición en esos momentos y menos recibiendo ayuda de alguien, así que decidió dejar de lado su regaño y se cambió sus ropa de vigilante de Gotham tomando prestadas unas mudas del dueño del pequeño departamento, para luego comenzar a cuidar del kriptoniano como ordenar y limpiar el lugar que era un desastre de pañuelos desechables, ropa y demás cosas. Por el lado de hacer comida Alfred fue el encargado o de llevarle unas provisiones suficientes para sustentarse hasta que la gripe fuese controlable o desapareciese./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="794ee48b9ffbc5bcb25415741be57293"-Bruce... ¿El techo siempre fue naranja?-cuestionó el pobre hombre de Kripton atontado por la fiebre de las de 40º, mientras seguía mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El genio del multimillonario tuvo que ser tan tranquilo y paciente por el hecho de que el menor estaba completamente mal de su enfermedad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93dd3e68e9ffee935fcf504767f990ee"-No, Clark, solo es la fiebre que te hace alucinar estupideces, ahora cállate y come tu sopa-le dijo Bruce sin mucho cariño podía ser el servicial compañero y pareja del súper hombre pero no dejar de lado su carácter frío y serio que estaba tan acostumbrado a usar ante todos sus conocidos más cercanos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="feb71be6fbbf2b0a298cfab2f2e6449e"-Sabes suenas a que no te agrada estar aquí conmigo enfermo...-murmuro en un hilo de voz antes de tener un arranque de tos que le hizo sacar hasta un par de lagrimas, muchas veces odiaba caer enfermo lo detestaba no por el hecho de sentirse como una carga no, eso es hasta el momento su odio actual al ver a su pareja más cascarrabias por el solo verlo enfermo- Puedo... Puedo llamar a Ma para que vengan a cuidarme, para que no te preocupes por mí-le sugirió como una ayuda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f00efd0318c0720082f810583d8de858"Bruce no le respondió por el contrario callo a Clark obligándolo a comer por su propia mano, si estaba molesto por ver al menor enfermo y él creía que este se había enfermedad o por culpa llanamente de él pero, también estaba preocupado por su estado y que le tirara en cara que prefería la compañía de la señora Martha Kent por la de su pareja era algo que lo enojo, aún con todo eso Bruce sabía que Clark no quería causarle problemas con su actual estado aún menos quizás el contagiarlo también./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b15ec650f4205f9046119c2f7f55752"-Solo come tonto, y no te atrevas a levantar el teléfono-le advirtió con seriedad antes de irse a hacer los demás deberes que aún estaban esperando por ser cumplidos, un ejemplo claro era la pequeña montaña de platos sucios en la cocina o las bolsas de basura esperando a ser sacadas del lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb9482c277441d35ccb6a5055e9be632"Bruce siguio cuidando al menor y debes en cuando se debatía entre ser cariñoso y ser serio contra el pobre enfermo, aunque sus razones eran clara cuando Clark empeoraba, su fiebre subía o simplemente su cuerpo se aquejaba de dolores en todos su cuerpo eran motivos de preocupación como el porque lo trataba con más cariño hasta se acostaba con el menor para brindarle algo de calma y seguridad, lo que agradecía con una sonrisa Clark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ee77901b7525f0f0ab2cc86a00b7069"Los días siguieron avanzando volviéndose dos semanas hasta que por fin Kent logró recuperarse, y con ello Bruce se retiró de vuelta a la mansión en una de esas noches cuando menos lo sintió o espero Clark, que se sintió algo mal en un comienzo por estar solo después de disfrutar un poco la compañía de su pareja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9c3cd9ca56cb3c995b7ae88533266f9"Varias noches más adelante se podía ver el regreso del imponente Batman en su ciudad, aún bajo la nieve el vigilante de Gotham seguía con su patrulla normal solitaria porque su aprendiz e hijo biológico se fue a hacer pareja de trabajo con Red Hood mientras que Red Robin estaba con los Titanes y Nightwing ocupado en Blüdhaven junto a las aves de presa. Todo estaba en calma solo un par de robos y algunas simples planes del Pingüino frustrados como de Blackmask, era algo típico y la noche invernal comenzó dejar caer su manto helado de forma tranquila, el frío era lo de menos por el hecho de tener un traje aclimatado para esas circunstancias pero extrañamente el mayor que aún estaba revisando la ciudad desde las alturas de una cornisa de una de los edificios se dio cuenta que la nieve ya no lo tocaba o caía encima suyo como también detectó una sombra encima suyo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9a5a0d2c44eac6ce9fa8833c3f8ee007"Un suspiro salió de sus labios y elevó su vista al cielo para encontrarse cara a cara con Superman que le sonría de forma alegre con un paraguas en sus manos el cual evitaba que cayese los copos de nieve al mayor, descendió de forma tranquila por un simple gesto que le dio el otro esperando quizás un buen golpe con kritpinita por venir a molestar o mejor dicho entrar a su ciudad sin su debido permiso, todo menos aquello, que el temido caballero de la noche le diera un beso a cambio que lo dejo tonto pero a la vez alegre mientras escuchaba como Bruce mandaba un mensaje al resto de los miembros del clan para que volviesen a la mansión dando por terminada la noche de patrulla y se giró a verlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="371de83967096e2b72168f319faed00e"-Solo por esta vez Clark, te dejaré dormir conmigo pero sabes mis reglas-con eso dicho el murciélago se lanzó al vacío para columpiarse entre los edificios con rumbo a su hogar dejando a un alíenigena atontado atrás que solo suspiro y negó levemente con la cabeza, pocos minutos antes de sobre volar el cielo de Gotham para llegar a su nuevo destino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2ee3e226f1180aa54b03e929363ddce1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~...Domingo 17 de diciembre...~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	18. 18 Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8a9610d94a6a67a2126e0820c931ed77"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Una cita a escondidas./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34d72657bad018cfcf167b052298339b"Se podía ver a un adolescente Robin columpiándose en los rascacielos de Gotham City de forma tranquila, era un día de invierno Alfred le había advertido como todo padre preocupado de su hijo no saliese en esas condiciones porque era impredecible el clima invernal pero, Jason como todo hijo rebelde hizo lo que quería además de que tenía una pequeña cita que concertar y no quiere perderla así que se escabulló de la mansión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5aa8c8e83deda38b84a18b76dcf037a5"Jason quizás hubiera hecho caso a las palabras de Alfred porque sabía que él era quizás el único junto a Leslié que se preocupaba en verdad por su estado, nada que ver con su supuesto padre adoptivo Bruce Wayne, supuesto por que era más una fachada que uno real desde obligarlo a pintarse el cabello y los entrenamientos más exigentes y fuertes para volverlo una copia de Dick, era un niño tonto de 12 años que aceptó ahora odiaba eso que lo vieran como un sustituto, una copia barata o un segundo plato que no era tan bueno como el primero porque era eso que siempre le recalcaba Bruce, Bárbara hasta el mismo Dick Grayson./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f784b3162e97dadf492e6956331781a"Desde que su rebeldía comenzó a aflorar hace un año, este se rehusó a no contarle muchas cosas a Bruce y mucho menos sobre su vida privada, el único que sabía esas cosas era el fiel mayordomo Pennyworth que mantenía en silencio todo lo que platicaba con el chico o enseñaba como a cocinar u ordenar comida, ni que hablar que los días del padre prefería mil veces más regalarle algo a Alfred o invitarlo a el desde que supo que para Bruce esas convocatorias de padres no le interesaban, si claro llevaban el nombre de la rata callejera Jason Todd escrito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d67e057dd8b39662624347bf53b802a4"-Perdón la espera pero, Alfy se hubiera enojado si no me traía la mochila con la comida que preparó para nosotros-se excusó el joven adolescente con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba al otro chico que estaba en aquel pequeño edificio abandonado en que decidieron llevar acabo su pequeña reunión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="161eafd26636fde4ae307e1b232bc6e7"-¡Traes comida de Alfred, por esas delicias hasta esperaría bajo la nieve por un día entero!-le dijo alegre el pelirrojo arquero y aprendiz de Green Arrow, el joven Speedy o mejor conocido por el joven maravilla como Roy Harper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05ddcec6b6ea43b55bf9fcf680e43100"Ambos chicos rieron mientras se sentaban en la pequeña manta que trajo consigo Roy mientras Jason sacaba la comida y el termo de chocolate caliente. Era una pequeña fuga que ninguno de sus mentores sabían, porque ambos compartían esa misma idea que ellos no debía ni necesitaban saber sus vidas privadas y menos lo que pasaba en el lado amoroso porque si, los compañeros del temible Batman y Green Arrow, eran novios, que estaban cumpliendo ese mismo día antes de Navidad un año de su relación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3b693f27fabf38d3a279ad534297ef8e"Ambos a pesar de ser jóvenes no eran promiscuos, los únicos gestos que habían tenido entre sí eran caricias inocentes, besos y uno que otro abrazo, ni que hablar de las llamadas a larga distancia o lás conversación por teléfono. Los dos chicos se amaban a pesar de todo y no perdían tiempo para coquetearse y hablar entre sí cuando se encontraban en alguna fiesta de caridad, en sus misiones o donde fuese./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab0a7857a83852682dbca3c880bcde38"Eran días y recuerdos pasajeros muy hermosos, era una felicidad demasiada buena para ser cierta por parte de ambos chicos porque para tristeza de mucho y solo dolor para unos pocos el joven segundo Robin fue arrebatado del mundo de los vivos por aquel payaso. Roy lloro por noches y se lamentó ya fuera en sueños o no su muerte, y no le hizo falta el intentarse suicidar para reunirse con el pero siempre el destino era caprichoso porque se mantenía arraigado en el lado opuesto al que estaba Jason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="557d272ccbfc5cdb52bc36fed8800695"Fueron años duros y deprimentes hasta que se volvieron a encontrar, allí ambos chicos no dudaron en reanudar su relación como formar un equipo al que tiempo después se unió Kory que estaba feliz de ver al par junto, que sin miedos o tapujos demostraban que eran una pareja porque querían disfrutar esa nueva oportunidad juntos y claro integrando al pequeño circulo a la hija de Roy, Lian, que sin molestia ninguna Jason la quizo y acepto como suya aún sino llevaba su sangre al igual que la pequeña niña de cinco años./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="649623608d42d8941d2fc80e74264ff3"Y como era su costumbre de jóvenes cada 23 de diciembre celebraban el inicio de su relación que también se transformó el día de su aniversario de bodas, una boda clandestina a la que muy pocos asistieron y supieron, solo fueron conocidos muy allegados a la pareja entre ellos estaba Alfred que se excusó con Bruce, el cual ni en el día de la boda de su segundo hijo adoptivo decidió al menos demostrar un poco de decencia y asistir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9593d1d5feaf27330411e5b6599a7917"-¿Porqué rayos Lian está vestida de cupido?-cuestionó divertido Jason al regresar a casa de visitar a su pequeño hermano y el ex tercer Robin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b4a111880d95045dc29c1baf4eff5ff9"Lo que veía era para una fotografía era lindo, romántico pero divertido a la vez, la mesa del comedor hermosamente decorada y preparada para la cena de los tres -Porque la pareja nunca dejaba de lado a la pequeña niña-, habían velas blancas y rojas ni que hablar de los pétalos de rosas encima del mantel de la mesa, su esposo estaba en traje de gala negro y la pequeña Lian estaba vestida con un precioso vestido blanco con un listón rojo y un par de alas blancas en su espalda simulando que era un ángel ni que hablar el juego de arco y flechas (sin punta) que tenía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a2309103c25d5742b37d0ffdabb4220"-¡Porqué necesitan a un pequeño cupido para la cena, y yo quise serlo!-dijo con total afirmación y emoción la pequeña Lian, tanta que los dos adultos solo pudieron sonreír de su forma inocente de ser. Jason se le acercó a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7c884870080095d17799db98e654079d"-Bueno si tenemos un cupido, ¿Dónde está el mesero para esta hermosa velada?-cuestionó con diversión Jason a Roy, que correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa antes de ofrecerle el asiento a su hija como su pareja, y luego sentarse en su asiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f18e09bd27b21d1f0530220619dac90"-Mesero, traiga por favor nuestra cena que ya llego mi marido-ordenó al aire, cosa que dejó curioso a Jason pensando que alguien saldría de la cocina o algo pero, lo que pasó después solo hizo hacerlo reír a carcajada suelta al ver cómo el pelirrojo se levantaba de su asiento se quedaba su chaleco negro y lo cambiaba por uno blanco que había escondido aún lado de uno de los muebles y se puso un bigote falso como cambio su postura-. Por supuesto señor Harper, en estos momentos la cena será servida en su mesa-con eso dicho Roy se fue a la cocina a traer la comida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b8fed88d44ea32ca710a487628dfbd0"-Lian, ¿Dime que tu padre no estuvo viendo esas novelas para ancianas otra vez?-cuestionó en murmullos a su hija Jason aún aguantando la risa, la pequeña niña solo se rió y asintió con rapidez mientras que el forajido solo tuvo que negar levemente por las ocurrencias de su pareja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="01e19c1bf4cda7042bd235a2ae4bca1d"El resto de la noche corrió con tranquilidad, varias risas ni que hablar de cómo Jason molestaba a Roy con que cambiara su rol de Roy Harper al mesero y la pequeña Lian le ayudaba a su papa con ello dejando al pobre pelirrojo bajo él merced de estos dos. Los platos quedaron en el lava platos con la promesa de ser lavados en la mañana por el de cabellos morenos mientras la pareja se retiraba a descansar a su cuarto, después claro de arropar y revisar que Lian quedara dormida en su habitación porque sus padres estarían algo ocupados en su habitación recibiendo los regalos de aniversario de cada uno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="55a7fa87c8724d75db7fdb06152709ac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~...Lunes 18 de diciembre...~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	19. 19 Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="923c63bd065aec1a5ce50cd345e3e34b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¿Quién es el culpable?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bdf0b0f85222d8499a74311d0011ed0d"Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, la tensión se sentía en el aire como las miradas como dagas que se lanzaban unos a otros de los miembros que estaban en el lugar, el único tranquilo allí era Alfred Pennyworth que estaba vigilante de que las cosas no se salieran de control y de ser el caso ya sabia como detener las disputas del lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5b96e36cefe7b730b728916e5373b3fa"-¡Por un carajo B, tengo ir a cuidar a Chris y Jazmín no tengo tiempo para perder aquí!-gritó furioso y molesto Jason, mientras se levantaba de su asiento en el sofá y con la decisión clara de largarse pero un batarang pasó justo aún lado de él corriendo suerte de no salir lastimado- ¡Ahora sí maldito mocoso, te mandaré a la tumba!-declaró la guerra el segundo mayor de los petirrojos antes de correr, saltar el sofá y tirarse le encima al adolescente de 16 años./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="beebd58425b66391f225dad3bc5ed873"-¡Jason, Damian, deténganse en este momento!-les ordenó serio y alzando la voz el patriarca de la familia. Viendo la pelea de dos de sus hijos que casi se mataban a golpe, dejando en evidencia que la advertencia de Bruce cayó en saco roto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b99a2d9464320237cf14804008103433"Las cosas se salieron de control con eso, Tim estaba junto a Alfred casi ocupando al mayordomo de escudo porque el chico no quería salir herido el o su pequeño bebé en brazos -porque la ira de un kriptoniano no era buena sobre todo si es por haber lastimado a su familia- que miraba divertido la discusión de dos de sus tíos, aunque para su mami no lo era tanto. Dick por su parte se metió en medio de la pelea y logró separar a Jason del menor aunque salió más golpeado que el par que buscaban pelea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f8e471c95ab35ec6f104f1888511ec93"-¡Quiero que me digan de una buena vez quien se comió todos los postres para la fiesta en estos instantes, y no quiero escuchar las especulaciones de que las mascotas fueron!-volvió a exigir Bruce viendo a sus tres hijos Dick, Jason y Damian, que ahora estaban más calmados claro que el mayor de los hermanos mantenía alejado al pequeño demonio lejos del forajido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d0d7685f58c5f71e820d471bae2a1ae"-¡Porque no le preguntas al sabelotodo! Es más, él tiene a un enano en brazos es más que obvio que él fue-Damian fue el primero de los hermanos en alzar la voz contra su padre y acusó al actual joven padre, que lo miro con enojo por tal acusación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0527eb8cbdd8e144abd2eec0f7b900e4"-¡Disculpa!-gritó Tim saliendo de su escudo humano, para encarar al menor de todos en la sala- Déjame decirte ignórate que mi pequeño Ethan no haría tal cosa y menos porque aún no le nacen los dientes, y a mí no me gustan las cosas dulces, ese es Dick-se defendió a él como a su pequeño bebé que balbuceaba y se estaba chupando un dedo mirando a todo con diversión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="47971aa372f5caf48759f2a6ec416eef"Todos los ojos se giraron a Dick que era el nuevo acusado de lo sucedido, el cual también se retractó y negó aquello, las cosas siguieron el mismo rumbo lanzándose de un lado a otro la culpa aunque el mismo Bruce ya especulaba quien habría sido y quienes no, dejando de lado a Tim y el bebe por las obvias razones de que desde el nacimiento del pequeño el menor dejó de consumir dulces, y a su hijo menor Damian por el hecho de detestar el dulce, dejando a Dick y Jason en el foco de la sospecha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="079562225e3bc08f7ead81c4bc66d912"Cuando por fin las cosas se calmaron o bueno una parte de ello, Jason se fue de la mansión maldiciendo a todos con dirección a hogar donde los esperaban a sus pequeños hijos y la tía del par de críos, Artemis, Tim se quedó en la mansión unos minutos más antes de ser recogido por Conner para irse a su departamento, los únicos de los petirrojos que se quedaron en la enorme casona fueron Dick y Damian claro ambos chicos en diferentes partes de la casa, el menor estaba en su habitacion encerrado quizás apuñalando algún muñeco o algo con sus armas y Dick se quedó platicando con Alfred, hasta que Bruce lo mando a llamar a su despacho para hablar a solas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cdf74e01941d7d618d024db40b6e0f1c"-Bruce, ¿Cómo estás? Te ves más alto, sabes-comenzó a decir Dick de forma casual y tranquila mientras entraba al despacho del caballero de la noche el cual solo mantenía una mirada sería y fría sobre el joven vigilante dé Blüdhaven. Dick sonrió más nervioso antes de derrumbarse- ¡Por favor no lo mates, sabes que él no lo hace con intención, prometo castigarlo cuando vuelva a casa!-suplico hasta ponerse de rodillas de forma dramática que solo Dick Grayson podría hacer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="582f4b6184f1d0332b369d8203d9aebe"Bruce solo miro más severo a su primer hijo adoptivo antes de dar su veredicto y sentencia al pobre complice del ladrón, que solo deseo que su castigo no fuese nada cruel comparado a lo que le hará cuando vaya a rendir cuentas con el pobre diablo que se salvó de la ira del vigilante de Gotham./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06a0a10a1170659ee08597e70db7745e"Eran las tres de la mañana con un cuarto de minuto, en ese pequeño departamento todo estaba tranquilo y el aire frío se sentía en el lugar aunque no era comparado con el frío del exterior, se vio como una figura se adentraba por una de las ventanas que daban a la sala de estar, sus pasos eran lentos como un par de quejidos y gruñidos de dolor y molestia salieron al aire mientras una a una de las prendas caían en el piso haciendo un camino que terminaba con rumbo al sofá de la sala de estar del pequeño recinto, donde el afamado Nightwing se había dejado caer en aquel mueble dejando a la vista las múltiples cicatrices, moretones, cortes y demás heridas surcando su cuerpo, solo llevaba encima su ropa interior pero no le importaba solo deseaba descansar después de esa estrésante noche de trabajo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8a7cc02e2a0a2a0de654ebe581516e5"Estaba tan cansado y al borde del colapso que ni se dio cuenta de los pasos acercándose a su lugar ni la presencia de otra persona en el lugar, no hasta que esta persona le dejo encima suyo una pequeña manta caliente y cómoda y sentir un suave beso en su frente que lo obligó a abrir sus ojos cobalto para ver a su acompañante y sonreírle, y dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b93d5d81ed00cf43f2f80802f37cc031"-Me debes una por lo que hiciste en la mansión, Wally-el nombrado solo río levemente antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo y luego volver con un botiquín en sus manos, comenzando a curar las manos lastimadas del menor que estaba aún a recostado boca abajo en el sofá dejándose hacer con tranquilidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bee0c3497f895bbac17fb97a9f7490e8"-Como tú digas Rob, lo que tú digas-murmuro con una sonrisa viendo como su pareja se quedaba dormido tranquilo y confiado en su novio de forma ciega. El pelirrojo siguió con su labor de curar las heridas de Dick con calma y cuidado de no levantarlo o causar dolor o más molestias de lo que ya tenía el chico por salvarle el pellejo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9c3dff6c839945e9c9908030d397da63"Cuando Wally terminó de curar a su chico guardo todo lo que ocupó antes de volver con Dick y llevarlo en brazos hasta su habitación donde lo depositó con cuidado y se acostó a su lado durmiendo lo que les restaba de la noche antes de tener que levantarse a primeras hora de la mañana para seguir con sus vidas normales y trabajos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="254ab3904ee28b243191bd397354a8e1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~...Martes 19 de diciembre...~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	20. 20 Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="92540f01be87285fdd0a39db381ae7a7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¿/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Una venganza de un hermano sobreprotector?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c418f7aa08a6e508de6f771a4c2d837e"Jason detestaba tener que estar incluido precisamente en esas locura en que todos los miembros de la familia Wayne les tocarían trabajar durante esas fechas festivas como una forma de caridad y ayuda a las pequeñas empresas y lugares que Bruce había dado su ayuda monetariamente ese año, y precisamente a Jason le tocó estas en esa cafetería concurrida, era su peor mala suerte no por el hecho de que detestara a las multitudes sino, el tener que aguantar a la exigencia, críticas y demás cosas de sus "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"clientes/em" si esos idiotas supieran cuantas veces el les salvó el puto culo tendría un poco más de respeto y hasta miedo de saber que él era precisamente el gemido Red Hood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d3f5a05d38bac3635b16677b0e7e8b0"Suspiro hastiado al menos no sufriría tanto como el pobre de Tim siendo de Santa Claus en una de las tiendas departamentales, ni que hablar del pobre Dick siendo ayudante de una de las guarderías o Damian siendo secretaria en la empresa Wayne donde se notaba por su entrecejo que ya quería apuñalar a todos con un lapicero o ahorcarlos con sus corbatas a esos idiotas que intentaban adularlo o demás cosas solo para subir un puesto o ganar más dinero. Al menos Cass estaba más tranquila de todos sus hermanos, trabajando en una obra de caridad del teatro que hacía unos meses financió Bruce y la cual estrenaría "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"El cascanueces/em" y por el lado de Stephanie estaba en una pequeña floristería, en definitiva las chicas tuvieron más suerte que sus hermanos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="788b3ed57ab479ef203f90feefe30479"Era su quizás segunda semana trabajando en el lugar y ya estaba que mataría al próximo que se quejaría con el azúcar de su café o por el hecho de que no estuviera cargado o como quería o hasta por unas putas servilletas que ni él mismo cliente podía alcanzar, así estaba de sus nervios de matar a cualquiera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f420fcbe617db1c8c80b94e0207ddc0"Con suerte ese mismo día Miércoles lo mandaron a ser de mesero y no estar tras la caja registradora o ese día hubiera explotado, lo malo era que ni siendo mesero se salvaba mucho de la gente porque está ya no lo criticaba sino que ahora lás pobre féminas no paraban de pedirle su número o favores de otro tipo, que solo lo hartaban ni que fuera el mayor de los petirrojos que aceptaría cualquiera de sus propuestas indecentes, por qué aún que no lo aparente Jason el tenía dignidad como para rebajarse acostarse con cualquiera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="237d9bd0abc17f5991a6c7973344b74e"Siguió su día normal atendiendo a la gente y se acercó a una de las mesas, sacando su libreta sin ver de forma directa porque no le interesaba en nada los que estaban en la mesa, recogió sus pedidos hasta que sus ojos se alejaron del papel al escuchar su nombre en una voz un poco conocida para el forajido quedando sus ojos prendidos en unos azules cielo de un chico muy bien conocido por el de forma circunstancial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="45e5645be4c33841ea1c548b2310e223"-¿Clon?-dijo y sin esperar una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al mandar una rápida mirada fugaz a quien acompañaba al apodado, siendo una chica de cabellos rubios que reconoció como al aprendiz de Wonder Woman, Cassandra Sandsmark. Sin espera silbo divertido y volvió su atención al chico- ¿Con que una cita, ah? Vaya ahora se porque demonios no te fijabas en Babybird, aunque era obvio viendo a mallitas que su clon saldría muy heterosexual y amante de las tetas-comentó con burla aunque también en cierto grado enojo por el hecho de saber que su pobre hermano menor Tim, sufrió un poco al ser rechazado por su mejor amigo ahora sabia la razón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c08899450b087024f3d1c4c21e583630"El clon se puso nervioso y se sonrojó mientras que la amazona se enojo y no tardó en lanzarle maldiciones al mayor que solo sonrió divertido, antes de largarse por el pedido, al cual manipuló un poco, o más bien mucho, poniéndole pimienta y salsa jalapeño en sus bebidas como en la comida ni que hablar de poner un pequeño fragmento de kriptonita en la comida del clon bien escondido, antes de mandarlo a la pareja con una de sus compañeras la cual vio lo que hacía el otro pero se mantuvo al margen porque ella intuyo que esa treta no era por mera diversión sino venganza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="548c0743652e22c503330b9d121b0bc1"El resultado fue lo más divertido, ver cómo los pobres dientes del clon casi se rompen por la piedra ni que hablar de la cara que pusieron al momento de comer la comida picosa y la bebida que estaba peor que la comida, era de lo mejor, y la pareja se largo del lugar lo más rápido por no querer sufrir más la ira de un hermano celoso y molesto. Lo que no contaba el mayor era que cuando limpiaba la mesa de la pareja de chicos, una persona se le acercó que dijo con tono divertido:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc6e4466fa470b64d6625ed7860ac38b"-¿Qué les hiciste a los amigos de Timbo?-cuestionó Dick, mientras ayudaba a su hermano y lo acompañaba hasta la cocina beneficios de ser el hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne y que este precisamente halla ayudado a la gente de ese pequeño ante comercio a crecer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd34e9f9050f30bc20429b6cb643fd9a"-Solo les di su merecido, por el corazón rota del pequeño babybird-comentó con tranquilidad sin agregarle o darle más información al mayor de los petirrojos que no estaba enterado nada de lo que sufría uno de sus hermanitos. Jason por su parte estaba tirando los restos de la poca comida en el basurero, y la bebida por uno de los fregaderos del local antes de ver a Dick que estaba molesto- ¡Oh vamos Dickei! Agradece que no me asalte a romperle la cara a ese idiota y llenarlo de balas de kriptonita, es mi pequeña muestra de piedad en estas fechas festivas-se defendió el forajido con una sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7df1630e276191c7f55e53fa0148d0f9"Un suspiro salió de los labios del mayor de los hermanos antes de acercarse a Jason y fondearlo con sus brazos en el cuello ajeno y darle un beso tierno en los labios ajenos, Dick sabía que no podría cambiar mucho esa personalidad de su novio aunque agradecía que al menos trato de comportarse aunque sea un poco y seguir su venganza de otra forma, hasta que una idea salió a su mente y le dijo en tono serio al otro:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad29d657484eff6bc314f884e1e813fe"-¿Dime que no lo hiciste Jay?-le cuestionó solo para recibir en respuesta una sonrisa más amplia, como los brazos ajenos enredarse en su cintura aprisionándolo e impidiendo que escapase para recibir otro beso que acalló su próximo regaño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="82d8abd07a5dd2aac05e640d000786b8"-Ya cálmate, Wing, solo fue un juego de niños, ahora vete que tu trabajo te está esperando-le comentó su pareja soltándolo y entregándole un bolsa de papel donde tenía el almuerzo listo para el mayor, que el mismo Jason se encargó de preparar sin ninguna preocupación aunque el dinero del pedido saldría de su bolsillo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="21cf74cb67025a2793b50dcbad36d2bd"Dick solo suspiro por segunda vez el día y le dio un último beso a su novio y se fue del establecimiento no antes de prometerle que esa discusión aún estaba en espera para esa noche, cosa que Jason ya sabía que terminaría olvidada por un pequeño plan de contingencia que tenía para esos casos que era una buena sección de sexo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="425bb3d1aef9b6d512c617e0736116d5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~...Miércoles 20 de diciembre...~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	21. 21 Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7c6d034ba4eb0e9d03f1eb1b0cb06fbc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Los niños y la nieve, no son muy buena combinación./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2922174e360c6bd429480b8530ef0e13"Era normal que en esas fechas siempre la familia Wayne se reuniera para celebrar Navidad, más aun teniendo una familia en expansión pero nunca dejando de lado esa particular forma de ser disfunciónal que hacía más divertido lo que pasara cada año en aquella casona familiar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="82672546ae21da19480797be37579858"Las chicas junto a Jason y Alfred terminaban de preparar la comida como alejaban de la cocina al desastre culinario de nombre y apellido Dick Grayson, porque tenían miedo que les estropeara la comida como el año pasado con un pavo que era más carbón por lo negro y duro que se había vuelto cuando el mayor intento ayudar en la cocina, desde entonces quedo vetado del lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38d94b9717c94d249a8e2780ea00313d"Bruce como siempre estaba en su despacho ocupado para dejar las últimas cosas terminadas de la empresa para tener el resto de esa noche libre y dos dias más después de Navidad, Jon y Damian jugaban videojuegos en la habitación del mayor en compañía de Colin y Maya, la cual estaba allí más bien viendo la locura que armaban el trío de chicos adolescentes por un simple videojuego o hasta pro los mismos mandos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fff6c03c15e7844373e0ca24cd925a22"En cuanto a Conner y Tim se encontraban en la sala de estar tranquilamente platicando con Duke y Bárbara sobre cosas triviales y rompiendo en risa cuando a veces el impulso o más bien los deseos de mama sobreprotectora asaltaba a Tim para ir a ver a sus dos pequeños niños pero Conner siempre lo detenía y calmaba para evitar ir a interrumpir el juego solo porque el menor creía que era peligroso, cuando el par de niños eran mitad kriptonianos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b080f44cb42f2078c24864c6a5ae6d7c"Fuera de la mansión todo se miraba tranquilo, solo se veía un pequeño grupo de niños jugando en la nieve hacia ed dos Fuertes de nieve como si se estuviesen preparando para una guerra, y cerca de la escalinata que conducía a la mansión se encontraban los únicos dos adultos custodiando que el grupo de infantes no salieran heridos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e66f76f488a90c2a3950b0af4fafbca"-¡Jazmin, no se valen los poderes!-le gritó John, que era un pequeño niño de cabellos rojos y unos ojos azules, que era el hijo de Bárbara y Dick, mientras miraba a sus primos volando y preparando más bolas de nieve que su equipo, siendo una clara desventaja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89cf46f4edb4415a85f740da6abb60dc"-¡Hay lo lamento señorito delicado Grayson!-le lanzó con diversión y burla la pequeña primogénita de los Todd, mientras sacaba la lengua en burla antes de dar por iniciada la guerra de nieve siendo ella la que lanzó la primera bola de nieve contra el hijo de los Grayson dandole en el blanco y tumbándolo al piso de nieve- ¡Le di, viste eso tía Artemis, le di!-gritó alegre la niña mientras miraba a la amazona renegada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0d9afa49007c8ad3a8195568d19888f9"Artemis solo le sonrió y levantó él pulgar señal de aprobación de lo que su pequeña sobrina había hecho, antes de que la juego diera inicio ganándose un par de risas él es de la amazona que sacó una cámara para grabar todo aquello y seguir mofándose. Bizarro por su lado se mantuvo al margen de no regalar a la pelirroja como ver atento a que su pequeña cachorra no saliera lastimada porque lo menos que quería el clon de Superman era sufrir la ira de su esposo al descubrir que su pequeña estaba al menos con un solo raspón o moretón, mientras mantenía a raya que su segundo hijo Chris fuera a la zona de batalla porque aún era muy pequeño y frágil, contando con 4 años de edad, sería una desventaja teniendo a casi todos sus primos y hermana rondando lo años de edad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec5d171f3381a50a292ecee8303b75f5"-¡Papá suéltame, quiero ir a jugar!-exigió el pequeño Chris, tratando de soltarse del agarre de su papá para unirse y ayudar a su hermana mayor, aunque su equipo iba por la delantera ganando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="062a5d25e21eee4cc77fe4fc066f1d15"-Aún eres muy pequeño, además tú madre se enojara si descubre que fuiste a jugar cuando te lo prohibió-le recordó con tranquilidad Bizarro a su hijo el cual hizo un puchero molesto y se sentó finalmente en una de las escaleras molesto como aburrido de no estar allá con sus primos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4dd754cafc65f8321bccff6b65095a09"El tiempo paso, las pequeñas fortalezas quedaron hechas un desastre total y todos los pequeños estaban llenos de nieve hasta la médula, el pequeño Chris al final comenzó a hacer algunos muñecos de nieve con ayuda de Bizarro para los más grandes mientras que la amazona solo seguía gravando aquello con diversión hasta que el pequeño sobrino de esta le pidió su ayuda también para sus muñecos de nieve, y esta no pudo resistirse al ver sus ojitos de cachorro. Para cuando llegó Tim para avisar de la cena los niños ya estaban haciendo un iglú como el pequeño Chris ya había terminado de hacer el ultimo muñeco de nieve que era de un enorme Batman con ayuda de su tía Artemis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b3f4e1b1135536e3a91ce790ce0386a5"-Dime Bizarro, ¿Qué Chris no se unió a Jazmín a sus juegos?-preguntó con curiosidad el joven forajido mientras cargaba en sus brazos un cansado niño de cuatro años que ahora estaba más que dormido en cuanto fue alzado en brazos por su mamá, cuando regreso de estar en el patio bajo la supervisión de su papá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="423306c63c8b511189e09f3117fef732"-No te preocupes Jason, sabes que no dejaría que ninguna de nuestros pequeños se lastimara o bueno solo uno de ellos...-dijo eso Bizarro mientras mandaba una mirada a su única hija que tenía un par de raspones, y estaba tranquilamente platicando y comiendo galletas de Alfred con el gemelo menor de los Drake-Kent, el pequeño Jack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b36b3728d62d131f2c063cac1dec816a"-¡John James Grayson, como demonios tienes un ojo morado!-gritó alterada Bárbara al ver a su único hijo con un moretón en el ojo muy visible, y Artemis sólo atinó a reír al saber quién había hecho aquel golpe con una simple bola de nieve pero no diría nada de nada para acusar a su sobrina ante el temible Red Hood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8f711664391e63a031e88e0d55d81ccd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~...Jueves 21 de diciembre...~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	22. 22 Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1b0d40afd4f9079cb350c4b45a26d3af"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Una decoración familiar./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c2fb997df0f187ce911a1cffcd74374"-¡Papi mira lo que encontré!-grita el pequeño niño de cabellos castaños rebeldes y unos hermosos ojos cobalto que llegaba a la sala estar del hogar con una sonrisa alegre y entre sus manos tenía una caja blanca, la cual tenía dentro unos adornos muy valiosos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8edc7339d98e03b3f3cd3c14a43f730c"Dick sonrió alegre tomando la caja que su pequeño hijo Thomas le entregó mientras a los pocos minutos entraba al lugar Hal con varias cajas apiladas en una pequeña columna que eran más y más adornos para el árbol familiar, que estaba puesto en esos momentos en la sala de estar a la espera de ser decorado. La pareja se supuso manos a la obra en sacar uno por uno los adornos, claro que Dick dejó lejos la pequeña caja blanca porque esos adornos eran los últimos en ser colocados, el pequeño Thomas era el que ponía algunas esferas o muñequitos en el árbol hasta donde su estatura le permitiera mientras su padre le ayudaba con el resto del espacio sin decorar ante la atenta mirada del único pelinegro que lo miraba con una sonrisa y les pasaba los adornos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="758413035f9bd6e019d894ca4b801932"Era una pequeña tradición que habían construido a lo largo del tiempo desde antes del nacimiento del pequeño Thomas y después de este, la familia Jordan-Grayson eran unidos y su pequeño hijo era la combinación casi armoniosa de ambos padres, teniendo la personalidad extrovertida de Dick como sus ojos azules cobalto y del lado de Hal tenía su cabello castaño y su perfecta labia pero lo que era indiscutible es que el menor tenía el toque dulce y tierno del menor de la pareja cuando tenía su edad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="37b8766829fc82eda62b415d066205ee"-Papi, ¿Porque siempre dejamos de último esa caja?-cuestionó ya finalmente el pequeño niño queriendo salir de su duda desde que se acostumbro en ayudar a sus papas en decorar su hogar y sobre todo el árbol navideño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c0cdd9078441039ea8d1f6a3596ce0a"-Muy simple Tommy...-le sonrió de forma amplia y alegre Dick a su hijo, siendo correspondido por este y su esposo que pararon sus labores para escuchar al pelinegro- ¡Porque son los adornos especiales! Cada uno representa a un miembro de nuestras familias-explicó con facilidad para que el pequeño comprendiera con facilidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55403e48c46ce03d4e36bf5c3f0ed5b4"-¿Cómo el que tiene el símbolo de Batman es del abuelo Bruce?-preguntó con más curiosidad y ladeando levemente la cabeza dando una imagen tierna a los ojos de sus padres, que no dudaron en reir débilmente al ver así a su primogénito y Dick asintió, afirmando su pregunta- Si todos tienen una, ¿Cuál es la mía, papi?-acercándose a Dick y sentándose con entusiasmo queriendo ver cuál de todas las esferas era la suya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c8face76eb11eb93b455ee177cdbe9d"Dick tomó la caja y comenzó con cuidado a abrirla mientras Hal dejaba la última esfera colgada en el árbol y se acercó a donde estaban su pareja e hijo, tomando asiento aún lado de su hijo que feliz se fue a sentar al regazo de su padre que sin dudarlo lo abrazo y revolvió su cabello en un gesto cariñoso y lleno de amor como ternura, pero su atención de ambos se desviaron al moreno cuando esté dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="49b0bb318a505bfe3f0f7a18a0b91e10"-¡Aquí está la tuya, Tommy!-dijo alegre Dick sacando con cuidado una preciosa esfera de Navidad transparente con unos decorados blancos, verdes y azules fuera como dentro de esta y dentro tenía los símbolos de Nightwing y Green Lantern como una letra T, con el mismo gesto de cariño y cuidado pasó el adorno a las manos de su hijo el cual feliz la recibió para verla con emoción cada detalle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5fb50985a83724d9770b17234b42edde"-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Hal con una sonrisa abrazando mejor a su hijo y dejando su mentón apoyada encima de la cabeza de este, mientras manda una mirada fugaz a su esposo que le sonrió con las mejillas levemente coloradas porque sabía quién era el creador de aquellas esferas y que exactamente esa esfera que era de su hijo fue hecha el mismo tiempo que Dick supo que estaba embarazado del pequeño Thomas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc4038fafca4a29c7fe7ecc28bce34c2"-¿Gustarme?-dice rápido el pequeño captando la atención de los dos adultos- ¡Me encanta y mucho!-gritó alegre el pequeño mostrando su alegría a sus padres los cuales sonrieron alegres por ello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3adaa5ed161754a668c26bab55e49f0d"El resto de la noche terminaron de decorar la casa y en su descanso tomaron chocolate caliente con malvabiscos y unas cuantas galletas en la sala de estar, viendo unas películas animadas de Navidad abrazados y con una manta encima cubriéndolos del frío a pesar de estar a una temperatura algo cálida en su hogar pero eso no impidió hacer aquel detalle para que la noche se siente era más familiar y linda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="664524807adb294647e93c6e4c7631d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~...Viernes 22 de diciembre...~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	23. 23 Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="82aaad2bbedd777e729fea5751b434ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¡Sorpresa!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5548f5317a86a6fbff7e60ed57c32cb0"Tim había sufrido mucho desde que Conner desapareció, porque si no lo olvido ni en lo más mínimo y deseo que este estuviese con él poder disfrutar todos esos buenos momentos y pláticas interminables que los mantenían despiertos por horas y horas pegados a su celular, lo extrañaba era como si una parte de él estuviera muerta. Pasó días llorando hasta que finalmente enfrió su cabeza y tomo una decisión que quizás sea una locura pero, quería intentarlo solo intentarlo y la hizo y lo logró./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4aacf0b1294ac87fc25f94746cdd1d30"Todo había sido tranquilo y el viejo Tim había vuelto claro tenía sus patrullas bien medidas para no pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa como así evitar salir mucho herido a menos que esa fuera una emergencia a nivel que más de una persona salieran heridas hasta entonces podía tomarse el lujo de hasta faltar un par de días a la patrulla. Bruce no lo reñía con suerte había comprendido su decisión hacía cinco años atrás y ahora el menor vivía en su propio departamento, estudiaba y trabajaba y hacía más malabares pero allí estaba saliendo adelante, con un nuevo propósito en su vida y ese tenía nombres y apellido: Conner Jackson Drake. Su hijo, y el de Conner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf0702eb5ab3e3914f7aa47cff2a633d"Había sido difícil para Tim pero consiguió el ADN de Conner y intentó hacer un clon de este pero no resultó así que hizo algo mejor y eso fue crear una nueva vida pero con ello conllevaba que debía hacerse más cosa que tuvo su tiempo largo pero con tiempo Tim logró tener a su pequeño niño que aunque no era Conner era un pedacito de él, y lo quería mucho como su hijo. Claro que Jack había desarrollado sus poderes a los dos años de edad y le saco canas a su pobre papá y aún lo seguía haciendo pero con moderación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aad0ae6de10428a5531105e089afec02"-¿Tienes que salir papi?-preguntó el pequeño niño de cuatro años, que había salido de su cama y había caminado con todo y pijama y descalzo hasta donde estaba su papá, al saber que este saldría a patrullar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f9cc07435925df47d2554337788dacf9"Tim dejó de arreglar su traje y mando una mirada a su hijo que se restregó sus ojos antes de volver a bostezar, con tranquilidad se acercó a este y lo alzó en brazos para cargarlo y arrullarlo, tomándole un poco de tiempo lograr dormir de nueva cuenta al pequeño niño que no quería que su papá saliera ese día a patrullar pero debía hacerlo era su deber como vigilante, no podía descuidar muchos sus responsabilidades. La mirada azul acero recayó en el pequeño dormido que se aferraba al traje de Red Robin como si fuera la vida en ello, Tim le dio un par de besos en el rostro u cabeza antes de encaminarse a la habitación del niño y dejarlo en su cama y arroparlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="01334cded8a57ba1ed41a58c5331ac3b"-Buenas noches, prometo volver lo más rápido, Jack-susurro Tim con tranquilidad y le dio un último beso de buenas noches y despedida en la frente a su hijo antes de salir de la habitación suspirando con tristeza. El tampoco quería alejarse de su hijo, quería dormir con él abrazándolo pero no tenía a quién cuidará su puesto en la patrullar esa noche, todos estaban ocupados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af412c24e28e546bda064d293d5337ff"Se termino de arreglar su ropa y salió al frío invernal que había en la ciudad, se balanceó por las alturas de los edificios y corrió por los techos de estos buscando algún maleante pero párese que el mismo frío los ahuyentaba o era su mala suerte o karma por alejarse de su pequeño, suspiro y siguió con su trabajo muerto del frío y con algo de preocupación rondando por su cabeza durante todo esas horas nocturnas hasta que por fin pudo regresar a su hogar antes que una tormenta de nieve se desatase por Gotham./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4fd0c9f98502db542513b1c26c57626"-Al fin en casa...-murmuro encantado como cansado Tim mientras se quitaba su capa con cansancio se encaminó dentro de su hogar, ya que había entrado por una de las ventanas que daban a la cocina del pequeño departamento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="013f70f67a39102f3ddac62354469a3f"Todo era tranquilo y estaba como lo dejo, lo único que quería era una buena siesta y estaba seguro que al llegar donde su hijo solo se quitaría su pesado traje y se robaría con él para dormir y cuidarlo, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ingresó al cuarto de su hijo se encontró con una figura sentado al lado de su hijo, no dudó ni dos segundos en soltar su capa y sacar su bastón listo para lanzarse contra el tipo que estaba junto a su pequeño hasta que esté invitando inesperado hablo, y dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c0b522f06e2d285d2582b4ec84213865"-Siempre pensé que si teníamos un hijo este se parecería más a ti, aunque sea solo en tu piel veo que me equivoque, Timmy-aquella forma tan llena de confianza como familiaridad con la que se dirigía a Tim lo dejó helado o fue porque supo identificar la voz de ese invitado o quizás porque su figura era tan conocido para el./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="615eb8e7ee86b55b015db1ca3eedba8a"El bastón que Tim tenía entre sus manos terminó chocando contra el piso creando un sonido seco al tocar el suelo y luego este fue reemplazado por el golpe de un cuerpo golpeando, porque las piernas de Tim dejaron de funcionar y casi todo su sistema se apago por unos breves segundos casi pudo sentir que se había desvanecido de la conciencia un par de segundos pero en lugar de azotar contra el piso por completo logró ser rescatado por un par de fuertes brazos que lo tenían preso contra un amplio pecho con el inconfundible símbolo de Superman en el , fue lo último que logró captar o lo que su ya inexistente conocimiento de las cosas de lo que pudo soportar hasta el momento y se desmayo en esos fuertes brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="179fead4e381d877fa160b5b94fd4434"La luz era molesta para los párpados pálidos del menor, que protestó contra esta mientras se removía entre sus mantas maldiciendo a todo el despertarse poco a poco se fue despejando como se sentaba en la cama hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo atacaron y con rapidez miro a todos lados viendo que estaba en su habitación y sobre todo que no llevaba su ropa de vigilante sino una de sus playeras anchas y flojas y sus bóxers ajustados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bc2b54cde7569d327f870732043bb483"-Jack...-murmuro al momento de recordar a su hijo, y con rapidez hasta se terminó cayendo de la cama y lastimándose el rostro y sintió el dolor en uno de sus tobillos pero no importó, solo quería ir donde su hijo ver que aún estuviera en una pieza y que todo halla sido un mal sueño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6eb108953dc74aaada6af5a1c9c4af6"Corrio al cuarto de su hijo donde no encontró nada más que la cama estaba hecha, él estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico y nervios y se fue a toda velocidad a la sala de estar que estaba conectada con el comedor donde vio a su pequeño felizmente comiendo un par de panqueques de arándano con miel; un enorme alivio lo invadió y no tardó en correr al pequeño niño y abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar como, llenarlo de besos agradeciendo que estuviera a salvo, el pequeño Jack no comprendía nada y menos el porque su papi estaba llorando. Pero todo quedó olvidado cuando los pasos de otra persona llenaron la estancia, y como si fuera un reflejo Tim tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo saco de su asiento y dejando una distancia considerable como una advertencia de que no se acercase a su hijo quien fuese que estaba en el departamento; pero todo quedó olvidado cuando sus ojos no lo creyeron al ver frente a él una persona que él mismo consideraba muerta y solo porque aún sostenía a su hijo no se desmayo por segunda vez, y por fin logró formular una palabra, la cual era:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="622f829c9dfba65ae4001353f435aac6"-Kon...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d0758793606384e5e5a042c09734be89"Era el, el mismo clon de Superman parado allí mismo con una sonrisa en sus labios tan característica en él, su ropa, todo, era como si él nunca hubiera muerto y que siempre estuvo allí. Sus mejillas comenzaron a mojarse de las lagrimas que empañaban sus ojos y que no podía controlar, el abrazo sobre su hijo se afirmó más volviendo a sentir sus piernas como gelatinas y que caería sobre estas en cualquier momento. Jack no comprendía nada y se preocupó más al ver a su papi llorar y temblar, trato de tener su atención llamándolo pero nada servía estaba su vista clavada en aquel hombre que hacía ayer lo había conocido el pequeño hijo de Tim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60431c1ad7f4648acfddbde7a4f01125"El mayor al ver lo que el otro estaba a punto ya de derrumbarse totalmente y caer al piso, se acercó con rapidez y lo tomo en brazos solo para ver cómo el llanto de este aumentaba y finalmente este soltaba gimoteos y lo abrazaba devuelta escondiendo su rostro empapado en lágrimas en el cuello del invitado mientras escuchaba como balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, hasta que cuando pasó casi media hora el menor decidió encarar al otro y sin mediar palabra lo beso allí mismo, un beso de amor y regocijo como alivio de ver allí mismo al amor de su vida vivo; y al separarse el menor no sabía qué decir tenía tanto y ala vez no sabía cómo comunicárselo a Conner pero este lo detuvo y tomo la palabra, diciendo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="791ac136c4bd1466c62e23446a606624"-A mí también me alegra verte Timmy, aunque llegue un poco tarde para Navidad-pidió disculpas Conner con una sonrisa nerviosa pero el menor negó con la cabeza y apego sus frente. Para Tim no le importaba el regreso atrasado de Conner a su vida, pero estaba feliz de tenerlo devuelta y sentir su calor y presencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e47c46f11ce0a9de37e3b70ad80c4dc"Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Tim tuvo que explicarlo a su pequeño cachorro y a Conner que era padre e hijo, pero con suerte el mayor no le dio el feo cuando a solas sin el pequeño Jack este le explico el porque de la existencia del niño, y no dudo que llenar de mimos y cariños a Tim al ver que estaba a punto de quebrarse otra vez de recordar la soledad que tuvo antes de la llegada de su hijo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="47dc0eb68b6a9e50df59d063f6a3ec88"La noche se la pasaron juntos lo tres, como una familia. Tim pidió a Bruce un día de descanso explicando lo más breve posible el porque, y al tener la aprobación del caballero de la noche el joven Red Robin disfrutó su tiempo en familia y a la hora de dormir dejaron al cansado y profundamente dormido Jack en su cuarto, para luego ambos adultos dirigirse al cuarto del menor donde sin esperarlo sus cuerpos y su necesidad por el otro los llevaron a la cama dejando solo como testigos solo las paredes de la habitación de aquel acto entre ambos chicos, de dos amores separados por el cruel destino y devueltos para estar juntos finalmente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="57b0ab5603f0ca84746e2524bc6e5b14"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~...Sábado 23 de diciembre...~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	24. 24 Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="96125da24e3d58c6ec8138698381031a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Un encuentro del destino./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02bf07afb36d8ae8077b259a396a666b"Damian Wayne era un chico de 27 años de edad y el segundo al mando de la compañía de su padre -Siendo seguido después por Timothy Drake, su segundo hermano y el primer adoptado del multimillonario- y el que ostentaba el manto de Batman desde hacía un año cuando su padre se retiró de su vida de vigilante de Gotham, aunque sí la situación lo requería Bruce olvidaba su retiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06ec60f36af31a79b63d782f4943cbed"Damian era un chico que odia a todo y todos, bueno casi a todos, tenía un par de amigos contados con los dedos de la mano y el solo quería a uno de sus hermanos adoptivos, al más pequeño, Richard John Grayson de 12 años y su actual nuevo Robin. Con el cual no le molestaba en nada su compañía y menos durante las cenas de caridad de su padre y la compañía, además de alejar a los hombres y cualquier persona que quiera sobre pasarse con su pequeño hermanito, eran celos de hermano según Colin, pero, él solo quería evitar que el menor olvidara sus obligaciones como Robin por andar metiendo sus narices en otros lados. Y justo hoy era una de esas fiestas donde mantenía un ojo encima en Dick, como a los alrededores por un par de insinuaciones del Pingüino sobre interrumpir la fiesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ca45030a6f44a5a320a99ec8361d906"-Dam, dudo que suceda nada, ¿Porque no me dejas divertirme un poco?-cuestiono el menor a su hermano mayor que solo gruño sin deseos de hablarle, provocando en Dick que diera un puchero porque sabía que con un solo gruñido era un no y no era bueno enojarlo porque después se lo pagaba durante las patrullar y entrenamientos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="317eb1ff6108e86f3676c1e7236cbe55"-Te dije que el demonio es aburrido... Por favor, por una vez muestra rebeldía a sus ordenes, GoldieBoy-le dijo Jason Todd, el segundo hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne de 15 años de edad, un chico rebelde que hacía dos años renunció al manto de Robin para tomar su propio alias Red Hood con su propio camino de un antihéroe. Jason se acercó al par con una copa de vino blanco en sus manos, y Damian solo pudo mirarlo con disgusto- ¿O qué? ¿Seguirá siendo su perrito faldero que le mueve la cola a pesar que te den golpes y regaños constantes? Decide de una buena vez, DickFace-le siguió insistiendo con una sonrisa burlona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d76e72891a651dfac0c7e3e901c4c8c"-Por qué no cierras la boca Todd, o no querrás que a ese clon defectuoso de Kent lo mande derechito a donde pertenece, tres metros bajo tierra-amenazo con voz venenosa y fria sin ningún miedo de mancharse las manos de sangre aún si era Batman, porque no mentiría a veces asesinaba a los pobres idiotas que se pasaban de listos con él y uno de ellos fue el mismo Joker al querer asesinar a Dick en una de las redadas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0766f9e2a6b897e466c47fe29a5bd52f"Jason lo miró con furia, una de las cosas que el segundo menor de los petirrojos odiaba era que se metieran con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, Bizarro y Artemis, y otra era que alguien más molestara a sus hermanos sino era el mismo el que lo hacía y un claro ejemplo fue una vez que un par de chicos de la universidad de Tim lo humillaron y trataron mal, solo él podía hacer eso pero nunca alguien más que el y menos que alguien lo haga llorar o dejarle hematomas. El joven adolescente se fue del lugar a seguir molestando al resto de invitados como crear un par de rumores falsos por el lugar, dejando solo de nueva cuenta al pobre Robin a la par de su nuevo mentor y compañero de equipo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="22e324f357a87b83852935a589d71836"-¿Porqué eres así con Jay? El solo quiere que me divierta-le acusó Dick con algo de molestia al ver que el demonio amenazo a su otro hermano mayor con la vida de uno de los dos clones de Superman, al escuchar ninguna defensa de su hermano Dick tomó cartas en el asunto y se fue a hacer lo que quería desde un inicio ignorando la mirada entrañable del mayor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="013a36b81bb22ecaca4c132a7e1660c9"Damian miró con molestia como su único quizás compañero de la noche se iba a hablar con el resto de anfitriones hipócritas como a coquetear con algunas chicas mayores, tomó una compa de una de las charolas que uno de tantos meseros que pasaban por el lugar para largarse a la terraza lejos de todo ese bullicio, la nieve aún no caía por la ciudad aun siendo 24 de diciembre pero eso no le importaba mucho porque estaba acostumbrado a aguantar las bajas temperaturas por su entrenamiento como ex asesino como vigilante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d25c50d7850836f828d3fe842508798e"El tiempo corrió y él se quedó en aquel lugar, su copa estaba ahora vacía y encima del barandal de cemento. Su respiración se volvía una bruma blanca casi visible cada vez que tomaba o expulsaba una bocanada de aire, el ruido de la fiesta se escuchaba como la música del baile y para su desgracia no encontró ningún rastro del pingüino ni sus secuaces dejándole en claro que el hombre se retractó de lo que pensaba o algún otro vigilante de su ciudad como Batgirl o BlackBat lo habrán detenido sin su consentimiento previo, como siempre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ced51ed94d2d0fe6b86cc7a350886ae"-Vaya, creí que estarías cuidando a tu pequeño hermanito petirrojo-cuestiono una tercera persona que entro al lugar, su voz era de un adulto que se acercó hasta donde estaba el demonio Al'ghul quedando a su lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a635c9257574fd6847d4b839a7cfa322"-¿Qué es lo que quieres Queen?-mostró su lado arisco el joven adulto sin mirar en ningún momento a su acompáñate no deseado en esos momentos. El nombrado río divertido del carácter del chico menor de quizás el doble de años menor que él, y le dio un leve trago a su bebida que tenía la compa que traía en sus manos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71391c92f1194e269217c0488f13fd5c"Oliver Queen se había acostumbrado al carácter huraño idéntico al padre del chico, hasta el punto que eso fue lo que lo cautivo porque el menor nunca dio su brazo a torcer desde el primer momento que se conocieron y en algo no le preocupaba mucho la diferencia de 20 años de edad porque no eran mucho según para el como Damian, aunque mantenían su relación a espaldas del multimillonario y el resto del clan de los murciélagos, para evitar problemas innecesarios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b27a224735ef0c86840127efe3f9453"Cuando el rubio escucho la música lenta ser tocada para un baile de pareja, mando una mirada fugaz al chico joven a su lado y luego a la puerta por donde entro que estaba cubierta por las pesadas cortinas para hacer creer a la gente que allí estaba cerrado. Una sonrisa salió a sus labios y sin mediar palabra dejó su copa junto a la abandona que tenía Damian y se acercó a donde el chico, dando un leve carraspeo captando la atención de este que lo miraron con sus ojos jade con indiferencia o quería aparentarlo porque estaban embargados de curiosidad, Oliver hizo una reverencia y dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b46df1c91869543e2a6d943cbbde26e9"-Me permite esta pieza, príncipe Al'ghul-pidió permiso con total educación extendiendo su mano y mandando una mirada cómplice y llena de anhelo al contrario que fue correspondida con los mismos sentimientos, y sin pensarlo mucho el menor extendió su mano aceptando la invitación del otro adulto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d0a923b3bc4047a70e91b3f521b580e1"-Será todo un placer, Queen-respondió con una sonrisa altiva como orgullosa, esa misma sonrisa que tanto le encantaba al rubio ver en el pelinegro porque era la mismísima esencia que cargaba alrededor el chico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9454a8a5031a31bd6b3e00dc73bc0b9e"Oliver se acercó más al cuerpo joven el cual rodeó con su otro brazo la cintura delgada sintiendo y viendo como el chico de orbes jade dejaba su única mano libre sobre su hombro, no se hizo esperar el comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la canción que sonaba por el lugar siendo Oliver el que marcaba los pasos pero eso no le importaba Damian, porque estaba sumergida su atención en aquellos par de orbes azules que le robaban el aliento de maneras tan inexplicables aún teniendo un lenguaje tan fluido y lleno de palabras que ostentaba el joven heredero Wayne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab69536291dc2667c6e887307f29ea3d"No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron en aquel lugar y menos cuanto bailaron así juntos, lo único sabían era que no quería que acabara aquello pero la triste realidad los llamaba a volver a sus vidas y roles de siempre, y seguir aparentando que eran solo conocidos y no dos amantes, pero su precio a pagar para seguir juntos sin que nadie los separase. Estaban listos para despedirse e irse de aquella terraza cuando la primera nevada comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas que los detuvo para admirar aquello, como también darle un empujón más al rubio de lo que había planeado para esa noche al tener un momento a solas con el chico que amaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6286bbcb1ebe810e6b07a20b2604541"-Damian, tengo algo que darte-comenzó y mientras decía aquello su mano se metió dentro de uno de sus bolsillo de su saco para sacar de allí una pequeña caja en su interior de terciopelo de un hermoso verde esmeralda, para extendérsela al chico-. Feliz Navidad, Damian-dijo con una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor y devoción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b10aa7c90ac34e09c5cdf7e9d6473dc1"Damian tomó la caja y la abrio allí mismo viendo un par de gemelos de oro blanco con la imagen del símbolo de Green Arrow, era un regalo muy lindo como jugar con fuego pero quién iba a mentir Damian le gustaba desayunar peligro y más frente a su padre aunque su mente tuvo una mejor idea y no dudó en comunicársela a Queen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4cbd3ffcb56fdc93541ed93773c8ea3d"-¡Hasta que al fin apareces demonio!-dijo molesto Jason al ver que el mayor de los petirrojos llegaba a la limosina donde los esperaba Alfred para partí de una buena vez, porque el único que faltaba era Damian./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="611506fd628ee92d443cc728992a0b3e"El mayor de los hermanos no dijo nada solo ignoro las palabras de Jason y se sentó lejos de este y Dick, para seguir aparentando que seguía molesto con el par cuando solo tenía una idea en mente y esa era sobre el dueño del otro gemelo de oro blanco, al cual le entregó como una señal de su unión ya que sabía que pasaría desapercibido aquel regalo entre todos y solo ellos sabían el significado que cargaban entre sí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fb8c23956eddc49cb467a2f4739ee20a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~...Domingo 24 de diciembre...~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	25. 25 Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7bded54fa87d40d978155adbda984944"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Los regalos, no siempre se habrán a medianoche./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="45eb07cbd575696e031fe428c2412860"La tradición siempre dictaba que los regalos se abrían siempre a medianoche del 24 de diciembre, sin embargo, esa regla no era en la vida Conner Kent, el actual estudiante de periodismo en la universidad de Gotham City, la cual en esos momentos estaba cerrada por la época de vacaciones de invierno para tanto sus estudiantes como el profesorado del lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f767b0a221721ad9593772fe9a1c7609"El joven adolescente de 19 años caminaba por las calles nevadas de Gotham, viendo a la gente pasar de aquí y allá aún visitando la casa de sus conocidos, familiares u amigos que no pudieron ver por las cuestiones familiares o estar muy lejos para ir el día anterior, y Conner era uno de ellos porque iba a visitar a una cierta persona en esos momentos de la mañana la cual le llevaba un regalo que con mucho esfuerzo logró conseguir, pero eso no impedía que una sonrisa alegre se formara en sus labios al pensar lo feliz que estará su pareja al tener su regalo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2288a3c3333be7f8aa5f91bdd477d24b"Era extraño según para el joven adolescente porque el desde un inicio se creyó heterosexual hasta tuvo muchas novias mientras cursa la escuela secundaria y preparatoria, pero cuando llegó a la universidad descubrió que en realidad era bisexual al enamorarse de su pareja, un chico serio y algo arisco pero con su tiempo y dedicación logró sacarlo de su caparazón para ver esa sonrisa alegre como su risa. Al inicio creyó que sería muy opuestos en gustos pero se equivocó, porque descubrió que su novio también disfrutaba de los deportes y el aire libre hasta supo que este sabia diferentes tipos de artes marciales, manejo de armas hasta que estuvo en la milicia un par de año antes de conocerse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3adac674c901c965161913d9bedfb790"-Solo espero que ande de buen humor hoy-comentó entre risas el adolescente al recordar que su chico tenía pésimo humor después de una reunión familiar porque siempre era él, el señalado por ser el chico rebelde y de,as cuando era el chico quizás más tranquilo que conoció a pesar de su carácter tosco y pintas de matón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51fab830c5ceeb5b900ba0ef3d4e3364"Siguió su rumbo con tranquilidad hasta que finalmente se encontró frente al complejo de departamentos en el que vivía su pareja, y subió hasta su departamento claro saludando alguno de los vecinos que se encontraba a su paso los cuales alegre le devolvieron el gesto, ya acostumbrados de ver aquel chico por allí y más el saber de quién era novio. Cuando por fin quedo frente a la puerta de su chico toco la puerta y espero tranquilo, hasta pensativo de que será el regalo que le de su actual pareja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2fd83efbaacbff7ad99ec019e65a7c88"-¡Feliz Navidad, Jason!-dijo alegre Conner al mayor con una sonrisa cuando salió a recibirlo, notando el ceño fruncido que tenía como la cara de haber sido despertado de su sueño y mataría al responsable algo que miro con nervios el pobre Kent por tener la ira de su pareja en su contra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aa8c98504a6298cfdc7515fa81792539"-No grites muy alto que me duele la puta cabeza... Pasa-con eso dicho el chico de ojos esmeralda, mientras entraba en el departamento desordenandose más su cabeza como una medida un poco simple y sencilla de menguar algo de su dolor de cabeza no causado por resaca sino más bien de estar aguantando a su familia toda una Santa noche buena, solo por el deseo de Alfred de que pasara Navidad allí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="139137b0dde6cae1e7564c684fe355ce"Conner entró en el departamento y le dio algo de pena ver a sí a su chico que sin mediar palabra dejó su regalo de lado en la mesita en la entrada del hogar pequeño, para luego abrazar por detrás al chico mayor y luego cargarlo en sus brazos no obtuvo quejas ni nada de ello sorprendido le el nivel en el que estaba de cansado, adolorido y molesto que estaba el mayor como para ya importarle un rábano lo que le hiciese, lo llevo al cuarto y lo dejo encima de su cama y sin esperar nada le bajó los bóxers dejando libre el miembro ajeno que sin esperar lo devoro con rapidez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="37cb5855a91d49ecd09591f8b794d27c"-Joder, Conner... ¡Ah!-gimió con fuerza Jason hechando sobre sus almohadas su cabeza, olvidando su incesante dolor de cabeza por el placer producido por la boca ajena y la devoción con la que lo atendía. Sus manos tiraban de los cabellos ajenos como movía sus caderas creando un par de embestidas, las cuales Conner no renegó ni rechistó nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="869c44d24481270e8b4a4409ed220479"Las succiones fuertes y rápidas como las embestidas hechas por parte de Jason siguieron un buen tiempo hasta que el mayor dejó libre su semilla, que fue tragada en un dos por tres por Kent que se acercó al rostro de su novio para besarlo en lao labios como dejar un pequeño beso en su frente. El adolescente se acostó aún lado del otro pelinegro creyendo que estaría cansado y dispuesto a volverse a dormir y el como todo buen novio se quedaría allí a su lado abrazándolo y acompañándolo a estar en los brazos de Morfeo pero, Jason sonrió de forma perversa y llena de malicia antes de invertir posiciones quedando encima del regazo ajeno sin ninguna prenda cubriendo su virilidad y trasero aún si llevaba puesta su camisa sin mangas, porque esta le quedaba justo en la cadera siendo imposible que lo cubriera en algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="42a3648cb48a5ef4a87253a4a5350956"-Disfrútalo por esta vez Kent todo lo que quieras hacerle a mi cuerpo, porque después tú serás el que muerda las sabanas el resto del próximo año-le advirtió con malicia el ex militar mientras movía sus caderas contra el miembro erecto y viril que tenía el otro, viendo como el nombrado gemía y tomaba sus caderas con ambas manos para embestirlo por sobre su ropa para no ser el único que estuviera disfrutando de ese juego sucio que inició Jason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5ce20434c88954cd171aa0c8f9a2314"-Pues será un delicioso precio a pagar, porque no dejaré que salgas de la cama desde hoy-advirtió Conner aceptando el reto que le dio Jason que ahora se comenzaba a arrepentir con la idea que no saldría de la cama un buen tiempo no por el hecho después de tener relaciones sino por el hecho de que Conner no lo dejaría descansar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3df85935a1de03d087e116fbc2143b9b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~...Lunes 25 de diciembre...~/em/span/p 


	26. 26 Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b73a287c249f691780f9713603ed1823"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dos adolescentes llenos de hormonas./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="609f84cb8617bbc63be7c447f1a618b3"El último año escolar, es el más codiciado entre los de último año porque por fin pueden descansar de toda esa responsabilidad estudiantil y comenzar a vivir sus vidas, lo típico de la adolescencia, aunque algunos se denotaban tristes de aquello por no querer separase de sus amigos o en su defecto amores juveniles correspondidos o no correspondidos. Ese era el caso del joven Clark Kent, un chico de Metropolis que con una beca estudiantil logró aplicar para la Academia de Gotham, escuela a la que asistía el afamado príncipe de Gotham el hijo de Martha y Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne, un chico frío y distante de todos ganándose el apodo de "El murciélago solitario"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="48f31d4f610538b31ebfe175ccf3c4f2"-¡Clark, es enserió, no harás nada!-le regaña con voz sería su amiga Louis Lane, la encargada del periódico escolar una de las cuales lo arrastró a su club de periodismo. La chica castaña estaba molesta por lo cobarde que se estaba comportando su amigo, por el simple hecho de no poder hablarle o decir algo al hijo de los Wayne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af561f5f50b8192aed77999961417cca"-Déjalo Louis, Clark nunca podrá decirle ni "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hola/em" al niño rico...-dijo con tranquilidad Diana a su novia, mientras seguía leyendo uno de sus libros de mitología griega con total calma. La apodada "Amazona" por estar en los clubes de deporte siendo la mujer más sobre saliente más aún en deporte lleno de hombres donde competían cuerpo a cuerpo sin miedo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="90ae39afe7a969377538b81d66c68aea"Clark solo suspiro cansado y siguió jugando con su tenedor la comida que tenía en su bandeja de la cafetería, mientras pensaba lo decepcionantemente tímido que era frente al chico que le gustaba desde que ingresó a la academia, al principio era por sus inseguridades al ser uno de los chicos ingresados por becas pero lo que diferenciaba en sí era su posición social no era la mejor, como podría si quiera pensar que aquel chico nacido en cuna de oro le diera si quiera la mirada a alguien como él un adoptado que vive en el campo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf62a3389486a3b9f8f25287b1ce2e2e"-Mejor que quede así...-finalmente alzó la voz llamando la atención de su amiga como la novia de esta, y seguir tomando la iniciativa de hablar- De todas formas, el si quiera debe pensar que existo...-aceptando su derrota. Era verdad él había intentado hablarle ya fuera por su trabajo en el club o por solo desearlo el mayor lo dejaba en visto antes de si quiera decirle algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="94099960976fb6807fd5b22d11bd8f61"Clark no terminó su almuerzo y se lo entregó a su amigo Barry que alegre acepto la comida extra que no pagaba de su bolsillo, mientras el chico de anteojos se alejaba a irse antes de lo previsto a su siguiente clase. Diana y Louis se mandaron una mirada entre sí preocupadas por el bienestar de su amigo, teniendo una pequeña idea que quizás sea la única forma que por fin quizás tendría un tiempo a solas para decirle algo al murciélago y con ese plan en mente no dudaron en pedir ayuda al resto del grupo de amigos y comprar una pizza para persuadir mejor a Barry y así este arrastrara a su novio Harold en contra de su volutad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1d57c68dc41639c06c1c5cd6ef5b0ad"Los días posteriores Clark volvió a intentar por sí solo demostrarle a Diana que él podía decirle aunque sea una sílaba al chico rico, pero siempre se terminaba resignando y aún más al ver como varias chicas de su mismo estatus estaban con él intentado seducirlo y fallando porque el chico le interesaba más su propia vida que estar aguantando a un montón de chicas hormonales, ese fue su primer intento. El segundo, fue durante el almuerzo quería invitarlo a comer a su mesa pero el pobre Clark termino tropezando de forma divertida y tirando su almuerzo, así fue como un poco de su dignidad quedo en el piso al escuchar las risas en la cafetería pero puso su mejor sonrisa y se rió con ellos ese día agradeció por todos los cielos y deidades que Barry le entregará un poco de su comida. Siempre ocurría lo mismo algo o alguien evitaba que se acercara al chico o en su debido efecto el mismo Kent terminaba arruinando el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Todos excepto ese día Viernes.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5552031100b37153d3dd75f7481a4385"Clark había confiado en sus amigo sobre todo en Barry, Diana y Hal conocía que ellos siempre estaban en sus clubes de deporte y una mano extra no viene mal para ayudarles en el momento de guardar todo lo usado durante sus practicas, lastimosamente por su buen corazón termino allí encerrado dentro del almacén y no exactamente solo, estaba acompañado del heredero Wayne, ¿Cómo fue que el chico se dejó atrapar? La única respuesta clara que tenía el apodad Superman, era que Diana lo habría traído a la fuerza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5d5044994c3006535acdf96146e92752"Ya habían pasó casi tres o cuatro horas de su encerramiento a prueba de todo, parecía que los chicos pensaron en todo ante de meterlos en el lugar y claramente los únicos que podía manejar herramientas de construcción como demás cosas era Ciborg y Barry, estaban perdidos... Durante todo ese tiempo Clark no había dirigido la palabra como Bruce, era un horrible silencio lleno de tensión en el aire, y pensó que seguirían así por un largo tiempo hasta que por fin el mayor de los dos hablo, y dijo:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="962d4989b84900a7c4eef543e1b156ac"-Será mejor que solo halla sido una idea de tus amigos, porque si tienes aún que sea mínimamente conocimiento de esto, no saldrá vivo de este almacén-advirtió con total seriedad mostrando su enfado en aquel momento el joven Wayne. Clark casi sintió una soga imaginaria ahorcándolo por el cuello, eran las primeras palabras que le dirigían a su persona después d e muchos años tenía sentimientos encontrados con ello, desde alegría a propiamente miedo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c49777031e7dcb12eccecabe360e18e4"-¡No, p...por supuesto que no!-gritó abogando en su defensa el chico de Metropolis, quedando sorprendido que por fin había logrado dirigirle unas palabras al otro y no pudo evitar sentirse alegre de ello, cosa que tomó como locura temporal por el encierro el mismo Bruce, al verlo reír y sonreír como idiota./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04bcf39b85ab0f705eb9c34380606dab"Esa fue la mecha solo para liberar por fin todos sus miedo y comenzó a platicarle hasta demás, sin fijarse de nada porque estaba feliz de que por fin tenía el valor de aquello y no quería desperdiciarlo así que siguió con su habladuría hasta cansarse y en algunas ocasiones logró sacar un par de respuestas del mayor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5ddbdb29ad103c434f6001bfa6a16d56"Al poco tiempo aceptaron que no vendrían por ellos durante la noche así que Clark tuvo la idea de ocupar los colchones de gimnasia como camas por el momento, lastimosamente no tenía nada de comida o eso creyeron hasta que moviendo un par de cosas en el lugar encontraron una extraña caja de tamaño mediano escondida, que resultó ser comida y varias botellas de agua e hidratantes eran ni más ni menos que de Barry, fue lo único que pensó el joven chico del capo al revisar bien cada cosa y eran de las favoritas del velocista barras de cereal, chocolates y demás. No tuvieron la mejor cena pero era mejor que pasar hambre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd14ca72b1e839da35f1fb4513b34b19"Al día siguiente ambos chicos fueron liberados de su encierro al escucho como claramente alguien les quitó las cerraduras de la puerta del almacén, Clark se tomó su tiempo más aún porque busco sus lentes entre el montón de cosas a su lado y sonrío con nostalgia pudo decirle de todo menos lo que quería en realidad pero estaba alegre de que al menos pudo sostener alguna conversación con el otro chico, porque después de eso solo le quedaba arreglar sus últimas cosas de su pequeño departamento rentado e irse a Metropolis, porque ese día era su último día en la academia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a0a5cd0aaaccb9487b1bbb70cef64a51"-¡Oye, Bruce!-llamo Clark al chico antes de que se fuera por la puerta, el de ojos acero lo miro inquietante como curioso de lo que le fuera a decir esta vez. Clark llegó a su lado, y con algo de valor se atrevió a robarle lo que nunca pensó hacer en la vida real pero si en sus sueños, un beso, rápido y corto- ¡Feliz Navidad!-con eso dicho el chico de cabellos revoltosos salió huyendo del almacén como si la vida se le fuera en ello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a0d94138d2e3691d6d12ac970159af31"Bruce se quedó estático hasta sin palabras, había recibido sientes de besos robados por chicas y chicos por igual, pero este era el primero que siento una chispa que lo dejo completamente encantado, quizás al final no fue tan malo estar encerrados en un mismo lugar por un día entero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fdde6f4440899fa001d81cb48e957416"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~...Martes 26 de diciembre...~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
